Akuma no Songs
by Legan Hanazono
Summary: ¿Busca usted un songfic de amor? Pase a leer ¿Busca un songfic de desamor? Traiga pañuelos y lea ¿Busca un songfic de Akuma no Riddle? Ha llegado al lugar correcto. Aquí encontrará songfics diversos sobre las chicas de Akuma no Riddle, algunos canon, otros AU, y algunos otros con invitados especiales
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER (Big Bang)**

_**(Advertencia: Este fic no tiene relación con "Reencuentro"… O tal vez un poco)**_

-¡TAKECHI! Tienes visita-

Las rejas se abren y te levantas con dificultad, tu cuerpo aun duele después de los golpes que recibiste, incluso estuviste unos dias en el hospital, tu rostro seguro luce cansado, a pesar de eso caminas por el pequeño pasillo que da a la sala de visita

De nuevo tras las rejas, de nuevo en un lugar así

Pero esta vez no fue tu culpa, tu no deberías estar aquí, esta vez no mataste a alguien porque lo hubieras querido, fue en defensa propia... Sin embargo, lo mataste a sangre fría, de una manera cruel, a pesar de que esa persona ya había suplicado por su vida y tú simplemente lo asesinaste aunque, lo peor no fue eso, lo peor es que lo disfrutaste, sonreiste como juraste que no lo volverías a hacer ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Idiota

Repites una y otra vez en tu cabeza, te gustaria golpearte pero vas esposada y custodiada, miras de reojo tu apariencia en el vidrio de la oficina. Tu reflejo te hace voltear la vista de inmediato, no soportas lo que ves

Esa no eres tú ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a perder todo por esto?

La rutina que ya conoces se repite, te revisan minuciosamente, sonries irónica ¿Cómo podrías ocultar algo? ¿Qué podrías ocultar? Una vez dentro de la sala de visita te quitan las esposas y te sientas en aquella silla, solo hay otra frente a ti

Cierras los ojos y respiras profundamente haciendo tu cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una enorme frustración, odias esto, quieres salir de ese horrible lugar. Pero tu sola te metiste en ese problema

Imbecil

Escuchas un pitido junto con el sonido de una pesada puerta abrirse, miras en la dirección que te indican y la miras

Sonries, su simple presencia alivia un poco tu corazón

_**Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos**_

_**Tu cara luce bien**_

_**Estás más bonita, siempre fuiste hermosa en mis ojos**_

-¡SHIENA-CHAN!-

Dices emocionada y corres a abrazarla

Espera

Algo anda mal

¿Por qué no te correspondió el abrazo? ¿Acaso no se alegra de verte?

_**Pero hoy luces un poco diferente**_

_**Luces especialmente un poco fría**_

_**Tus ojos que me miran están llenos de lastima**_

Ignoras ese mal presentimiento, seguro es tu imaginacion, Shiena no puede estar molesta contigo. Sonries nuevamente sacando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza

-Te he extrañado tanto mi vida, no te habia visto desde el dia en que desperté del hospital ¿Todo está bien? ¿Acaso no te habian dejado verme?-

Mira tu rostro, su mirada fria al principio pasa a ser una mirada llena de tristeza, de lastima, toca tus heridas y tú la miras con preocupación

No te gusta que te vea de esa forma y mucho menos que te vea en ese estado

-¿Te duele todavía?-

Le sonries

-Ahora que estas aqui conmigo ya no-

Intentas darle un beso pero ella se aleja

-Sentémonos-

La obedeces, sigues tomando su mano y sonriéndole

-Estás hermosa, en verdad he extrañado a mi Shiena como ella no imagina ¿Shiena me ha extrañado?-

-Hable con el abogado. Tu caso va a ser revisado para descartar homicidio premeditado, tu sabes, por tus antecedentes-

Parpadeas confundida e intentas mantener tu sonrisa

-Shiena ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿No estás feliz de verme?-

-Takechi-

Espera, definitivamente todo está mal, ella no te llama por tu apellido a menos que esté muy, muy enojada

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-

No responde y sientes tu corazón oprimirse

_**Frente a ti, parezco más pequeño**_

_**Traté de estar bien**_

_**Tratando de cambiar el tema**_

-Shiena ¿Cómo están los niños?-

_**Aunque tenía tanto que quería preguntarte**_

_**Me interrumpiste de inmediato**_

-Takechi no estoy aquí para socializar contigo, vengo a que firmes este papel-

Te extiende un sobre que observas por unos segundos con terror tienes miedo de lo que puedes encontrar dentro, tiemblas porque no sabes que ocurre ¿Por qué no ha respondido tus preguntas? ¿Por qué no te ha abrazado o besado? Miras los papeles y lo primero que lees te hace temblar nuevamente.

"Demanda de divorcio"

Tu corazón se paraliza por un momento y tu garganta se seca, no entiendes lo que acabas de leer

Esto no puede estar pasando

-Shiena ¿Qué es esto?-

-Otoya... Yo...-

Su voz se quiebra, al igual que tu corazón

-Conejita piensalo bien, esto es algo apresurado y...-

-Otoya, yo... ya no quiero estar contigo-

-¿QUÉ? PERO, PERO, PERO ¿POR QUÉ?-

-OTOYA MATASTE A UN HOMBRE-

Dice ya sin poder evitar llorar, sus lagrimas ruedan amargas por su rostro. Tú haces lo posible por contener las tuyas, sin poderlo evitar gritas

-FUE EN DEFENSA PROPIA ¿POR QUÉ NADIE PARECE ENTENDERLO?-

-LE DISTE 20 PUÑALADAS, SEGUN TESTIGOS EL HOMBRE ESTABA SUPLICANDO POR SU VIDA-

-ÉL IBA A MATARME-

-NO IBA A MATARTE-

-PERO SI A HACERME DAÑO-

-PERO TU NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ MATARLO DE ESA FORMA TAN...-

La miras atentamente sintiendo la ira y el dolor recorrer tu cuerpo, el hecho de que el amor de tu vida te dirija esa mirada te esta destrozando. Sin poder detener la rabia en tu voz casi escupes las palabras

-Tan... ¿TAN QUE? ¿ENFERMA? ¿PSICOPATA?-

-¡TAN SADICA!... CREÍ QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO PERO NO, SIGUES SIENDO EL MISMO MONSTRUO DE ANTES-

Eso dolió, tragas saliva, ¿en qué momento comenzaste a llorar?

-Shiena no es lo que parece, todo fue un enorme mal entendido-

-¿ENTONCES QUE FUE OTOYA? ¿QUE FUE? ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SOLO TE DEFENDISTE CUANDO LO MATASTE A SANGRE FRIA?-

No respondes nada... Tú tampoco sabes que diablos pasó, ese día estabas bebiendo en un bar cercano a tu trabajo, habias salido con otros compañeros a beber después de una larga jornada. Era ya muy noche, saliste a tomar un poco de aire cuando un tipo se te acercó e intentó robarte y abusar de ti, lograste evadirlo pero no fue una pelea fácil, tú tambien saliste herida, tu problema fue matarlo en la forma en que lo hiciste pero no sabes por qué tenías que volver a matar así

Fue satisfactorio de alguna forma

Te sentiste bien

Pero no eras tú

-Quiero el divorcio-

-Shiena, nos amamos-

-NO, TU NO PUEDES AMAR A ALGUIEN MAS QUE NO SEAS TU, SI ASÍ FUERA HABRIAS PENSADO EN NOSOTROS Y NO HABRIAS HECHO ESTO-

-SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO AHORA ESTARIA MUERTA-

-SOLO ERA DEFENDERTE DE ALGUIEN NO ASESINARLO ASÍ-

Observas como tiembla y evita mirate ¿Te odia? ¿Te teme? No estás segura, solo sabe que te detroza

-Otoya, esto no está a discusión, nos separaremos y no volveras a ver a los chicos-

Ese fue el tiro de gracia, tus manos comienzan a temblar de impotencia

-No... TAMBIEN SON MIS HIJOS Y TENGO DERECHOS-

-LOS PERDISTE CUANDO VOLVISTE A SER EL MONSTRUO QUE ERAS-

-SHIENA TU Y YO NOS AMAMOS-

Se levanta y se acerca hasta a ti encarándote, mirándote de una forma tan fría que no puedes moverte

-Al matar a ese hombre, tambien mataste mi amor por ti-

_**Tu largo cabello fluyendo en el aire **_

_**Mientras golpeó mi mejilla y se alejó**_

Te diste la vuelta y te fuiste de inmediato

De la misma forma brusca que se te acercó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta

-Adiós-

Vas tras ella pero un par de guardias salen y te sujetan

-SHIENA, NOS AMAMOS, TENEMOS HIJOS, NO ME DEJES SOLA EN ESTO, SHIENA TE NECESITO-

Te someten y caes, una oleada de dolor recorre tu cuerpo, aun adolorido por todo lo que habia pasado, pero no le prestas atencion, el dolor en tu corazón es mas fuerte

-SUELTENME ¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR! ¿VERDAD SHIENA?-

La miras desesperada pero ella no voltea a verte

-NO TE VAYAS-

Ella voltea y te mira con lagrimas en sus ojos, sabes que esta situacion le duele tanto como a ti ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Desvia la mirada y comienza a alejarse

_**Si trato de detenerte aqui ¿Seria ser demasiado ridiculo?**_

-TU SABES QUIEN SOY SHIENA ¡SABES QUE TE AMO!-

La puerta se cierra y eres arrastrada a tu celda, aunque intentas liberarte, quieres correr tras ella, abrazarla y explicarle como fueron las cosas realmente, que entienda lo mal que te sientes por haber matado a ese idiota, por haberlo disfrutado. Te arrojan con brusquedad a tu celda y sientes la desesperación acumularse en tu cuerpo, lanzas un golpe a la pared sintiendo como la sangre empieza a brotar de tus nudillos

-Ooh parece que a alguien no le fue muy bien-

-Cállate-

-Bueno señorita "asesina reformada" creo que tu esposa no te ama tanto como tu pensabas jajajaja-

Volteas furiosa a ver a tu compañera de celda, te mira burlona desde su litera, no soportas escuchar eso. La indiferencia de tu amada Shiena duele suficiente como para soportar el que alguien mas te quiera herir

-No voy a pedirlo una vez más. Cállate-

-Ahora sabes que las terceras oportunidades no existen-

Sin poderlo evitar te acercas rapidamente y tomándola del cuello la arrojas al piso, propinandole un golpe

-Dije que te callaras ¡No hables sobre cosas que no entiendes!-

-¿Jack the Ripper quiere darme órdenes? ¿O preferiría matarme?-

Ella suelta una risa burlona, la golpeas nuevamente, la sangre brota de su rostro y sonries, sientes ganas de... ¿Asesinarla?

No

Sacudes la cabeza y te alejas de ella

Te asustas, tiemblas y llevas tus manos a la cabeza. Recuerdas el rostro horrorizado del hombre, como sus ojos fueron perdiendo poco a poco la vida, como la sangre brotaba y tu te sentiste bien al ver todo eso, sentir tus manos cubiertas de sangre fue tan excitante…

-¡NO!-

No, eso que paso fue un error, tu has dejado eso en el pasado, no eres una asesina, eres una persona normal que quiere volver con su familia. Solo eso, no eres lo que todos creen

-Jajajajaja, patético- sientes como eres empujada bruscamente y ahora es ella quien te golpea -Entiende algo preciosa, una asesina nunca dejara de serlo- te derrumba de un golpe y te patea en el suelo -Aunque parece que el estar fuera te volvio suave. Eres débil, que patética eres Jack the Ripper. De ti ya no queda nada ¡NADA!-

Aprietas la quijada y los puños controlandote, sabes que bien podrias ganar esa pelea, pero hay un riesgo y no quieres responder esos golpes, tienes miedo de lo que puedas hacer. No quieres esa vida de regreso, ya no quieres ser una asesina, quieres tu vida a tu familia. Te pones de pie y la tomas de la playera arrinconándola, casi asfixiándola, la miras con furia y puedes sentir como tiembla

-¡Dejame en paz!-

Las lagrimas escapan de tus ojos, y gritas de una forma desgarradora. No estas segura de si es por tu dolor fisico o tu dolor emocional. Escuchas gritos que provienen de las demás celdas y las voces alteradas de los guardias de seguridad, no sabes en que momento llegaron y las separaron, solo sabes que ahora te llevan a rastras nuevamente, sometida ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-A la celda 315-

Sientes terror al escuchar ese numero, te estan llevando a una de las peores partes de ese lugar. Rápidamente comienzas a forcejear

-¡Esperen! Yo no hice nada ¡ELLA ME PROVOCÓ!-

-Es por tu seguridad- dice con una sonrisa burlona uno de los guardias -No queremos que a nuestra estrella la lastimen más-

-Así es- continua otro de la misma forma burlona -Parece que corres mas peligro estando en compañía. Tu cabeza en este lugar tiene precio, quien logre hacerte enfurecer se lleva una recompensa, estas dementes necesitan acción y llegaste en el mejor momento, aunque… No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras Takechi Otoya-

Ya no te importa, dejas que te arrastren y que te arrojen en ese lugar: una celda de aislamiento. Conoces bien ese lugar, ya has estado ahi antes y juraste no volver

Cierran la puerta y te quedas en completa oscuridad, en un espacio sumamente pequeño, dejas caer tu adolorido cuerpo sobre el colchon. Sientes como de tu rostro sale sangre, lo limpias y suspiras. Quieres salir de ese lugar al que nunca debiste de haber regresado. Debes salir, tu vida ya no es esta, tu vida está allá afuera, con tus cuatro amores… Escribes en el aire con tu dedo los nombres de Shiena, Seiki, Akira y Usagi… Empiezas a llorar y gritar hasta que te quedas dormida…

Estando ahi dentro te es dificil saber cuantos días han pasado, solo ves la luz por un breve momento cada que deslizan comida para ti, pero no sabes con que frecuencia lo hacen ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año?

-Una eternidad-

La puerta se abre y te da la sensacion de que la luz quema tus pupilas

-Tienes visita Takechi-

Con un enorme esfuerzo caminas, sientes como si tus extremidades estuviesen entumesidas. Pero la motivacion de ver a tu amada Shiena te da la fuerza para avanzar. Luces horrible, lo sabes, no has dormido bien, cada noche te atormenta la misma pesadilla: ves a tu familia irse, corres tras ellos pero cada paso te aleja más, a lo lejos ellos te dicen adiós y desaparecen… Suspiras pesadamente

Si que eres patética

Una vez que te han revisado te llevan hasta esa sala que ya conoces, lagrimas caen por tu rostro al ver quienes estan ahi. Definitivamente no esperabas verlos

Quieres correr hasta ellos pero tu cuerpo esta demasiado adolorido asi que te dejas guiar por el guardia, una vez que llegas hasta ellos intentas abrazarlos pero el mismo hombre que te escoltaba se pone en medio.

-Tienes prohibido tocarlos-

-¿Que? ¡Son mis hijos!-

-Son menores de edad, si los tocas vas de regreso a tu celda-

Con brusquedad te obligan a sentarte y se retiran, posas tus ojos sobre esas dos personas que amas tanto, unos ojos identicos a los tuyos te miran con ira y otros te miran con terror

Odias esa sensación…

Te odias a ti misma como jamás creiste que lo harias

Pero están ahí y merecen lo mejor de ti, así que das tu mejor esfuerzo y les sonries

-¡Que fastidiosos son! ¿no? Yo realmente queria abrazarlos, me hacen tanta falta-

No obtienes respuesta alguna, siguen ahi, frente a ti mirandote del mismo modo

-Mis niños no saben cuanto los extraño ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estan cuidando a su hermana?-

Tu hijo mayor se levanta bruscamete y su mirada se vuelve mas intensa

-No vinimos a visitarte-

Tu corazón siente una punzada de dolor al escuchar a tu hijo hablarte y mirarte con tal seriedad, si viniendo del amor de tu vida es dolorosa esa accion, viniendo del fruto del amor que un día compartieron es desgarrador. Intentas no llorar, tragas saliva y con la voz entrecortada hablas

-Yo se que cometi un error y estan molestos pero-

-Mamá, no hagas esto más difícil- el mayor de tus hijos tiene su voz también entrecortada, evita mirarte -Solo vinimos a que firmes esto-

Tu segundo hijo extiende hasta a ti un sobre como el que Shiena te dio la ultima vez, cierras tus ojos con fuerza y sientes tu corazón oprimirse. Suspiras pesadamente

-Chicos, no voy a separarme de mamá Shiena. Solo estamos atravesando por una mala racha-

-¿Mala racha? ¿MALA RACHA? ESTO NO ES UNA MALA RACHA MAMÁ ¡ESTAS EN LA MALDITA CARCEL! ¡ESTAS ENCERRADA!-

-SEIKI-

Tu hijo Akira mira a su hermano mayor y lo obliga a calmarse, él es ahora quien toma la palabra

-Mamá. Solo abre ese sobre, esto no es sobre el divorcio que mamá pidió-

Comienzas a temblar ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Observas el nuevo documento frente a ti "Demanda de Patria Potestad. Custodia Total"

He ahí tu tiro de gracia

Tenias una segunda oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora estas aqui nuevamente privada de tu libertad, pero esta vez es peor ahora no solo estas encerrada, si no que tambien sola y con el odio de las personas que mas amas. Tienen razones para odiarte, pero no lo soportas ¿Como justificarte? ¿Cómo hacerles entender que tu no eres un monstruo?

_**No se me viene a la mente nada que decir**_

Estas en shock, tu mente está en blanco, lloras y ninguno de ellos se acerca a consolarte, cuando te has calmado, limpias tus lagrimas

-Seiki, Akira, en serio necesito hablar con su madre-

-Mamá no quiere hablar contigo y nosotros tampoco. Asi que si no vas a firmar eso nos vamos-

Le hace una seña a tu hijo menor y este se levanta, los detienes desesperada

-Seiki, entiendo que estes molesto-

-¿MOLESTO? ¿MOLESTO? NO MAMÁ, ESTOY FURIOSO, DECEPCIONADO, INTENTANDO NO ODIARTE COMO TE LO MERECES-

No soportaras que tu hijo te hable así

-SEIKI. BASTA. SIGO SIENDO TU MADRE Y NO PUEDES TRATARME ASI-

Sin darte cuenta elevaste la voz y te pusiste de pie golpeando la mesa, el terror en los ojos de tu hijo castaño aumenta, ambos retroceden. Un par de guardias te toman de los brazos

-¡NO! AGUARDEN, DEBO HABLAR CON ELLOS-

Los guardias comienzan a someterte, te golpean en las costillas y azotan tu cabeza contra la mesa ¿Por qué deben humillarte así? ¿Por qué frente a tus hijos?

-¡SUELTENLA!-

Akira alza la voz y pide desesperado que no te traten mal, está llorando y los guardias se alejan

-Primera advertencia Takechi-

-Gracias Akira ¿Tú no estás molesto conmigo?-

-ESTOY ATERRADO-

Grita y rompe a llorar, Seiki lo abraza y te mira de una forma que te desgarra el alma

_**Mientras tiemblas das un paso, dos pasos atras**_

_**Dices que me tienes miedo ahora**_

_**Me estas haciendo enloquecer**_

-Estoy aterrado-

-Así tratan a todas las personas aquí conejito-

-NO, QUIEN ME DA MIEDO ERES TU-

Lo miras y no puedes evitar pensar en Shiena, es tan parecido a ella que simplemente duele, el miedo en sus ojos es con el que ella alguna vez te vio, juraste que no volverías a ver esa mirada y ahora estás aquí, intentando no morir

-¿De mi?-

-Si mamá, de ti. Tengo miedo de que te salgas de control y puedas lastimarnos-

-Pero hijo eso no pasará-

-PASARÁ MAMÁ, EN ALGUN MOMENTO VOLVERÁS A ENLOQUECER Y NO NOS RECONOCERÁS. CREÍ QUE NOS CUIDARÍAS TODA LA VIDA Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ, VIENDO COMO TE GOLPEAN, VIENDO COMO TE CONVERTISTE EN UN DEMONIO. ME PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE NOS CUIDARIAS Y AHORA ESTAS AQUÍ, LEJOS DE NOSOTROS, ENCERRADA ¿CREES QUE NO NOS DUELE SABER QUE ESTAS AQUÍ? NOS ROMPISTE EL CORAZON, NOSOTROS CREIAMOS EN TI-

-Akira-

-AHORA YO CUMPLIRÉ LA PROMESA QUE TU ROMPISTE, CUIDARÉ A SEIKI, A USAGI Y A MAMÁ SHIENA-

-Entiende una cosa Takechi, no te necesitamos. Yo cuidaré de ellos- Seiki ha dado el ultimo golpe, ves como limpia las lagrimas de su rostro -Me dolerá cada dia verme al espejo y darme cuenta que soy idéntico a ti pero te juro una cosa, jamás me convertiré en ti-

_**Te amo, bebé no soy un monstruo**_

_**Sabes como era en el pasado **_

_**Cuando el tiempo pase, todo desaparecera**_

_**Y entonces lo sabras nena**_

Sientes tu pecho arder, como si tu corazón se quebrara lentamente, una tortura que mereces

-¿Es tu ultima palabra Seiki?-

-Si-

-Entonces firmaré esos papeles pero antes quiero hablar con tu mamá una ultima vez-

Te dejas caer en el piso y los ves alejarse

-Akira, Seiki-

Los llamas débilmente y voltean a verte, los miras directo a los ojos

-Los amo. Y no, no soy un monstruo. Siempre estarán en mi corazón. Por favor no dejen que Usagi se entere de esto-

La puerta se abre, ellos se van y, con ellos, se va también tu corazón

-Ponte de pie-

Obedeces, un guardia te acerca un pañuelo, lo tomas agradeciendo con la cabeza el gesto

-No irás a la celda de aislamiento. Has tenido suficiente castigo ya, tendrás una celda para ti sola-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mañana vendrá tu abogado. Al parecer hay noticias de tu caso-

Sonries ironica, si en ese momento te dijeran que estas condenada a morir lo aceptarías gustosa.

-Lamento lo que pasó con tus hijos-

-Merezco que me odien-

Cuando eran niños ellos te habian dicho que eras su super heroina "Mamá siempre nos cuidará" incluso te regalaron una capa de super heroe y solias jugar con ellos horas y horas...una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla, al menos tus hijos tienen recuerdos buenos de ti, saben que no todo fue malo y te recordaran... Aún si ya no eres parte de sus vidas

Lloras desgarradoramente, tus ojos arden, tu pecho duele, tu vida ya no vale la pena. Shiena fue la unica que le dio un sentido a tu vida, quien te hizo ver que había mas que solo matar. Te dio todo lo que siempre quisiste una familia que se convirtio en tu todo pero ahora tu misma te lo arrebataste, sin ellos ya no quieres seguir.

-Dios, si existes, matame ahora-

Te dejas caer sobre el duro y aspero colchon, llorando, gritando. Dejando salir todo el dolor que tu misma te provocaste. Cierras tus ojos deseando no estar en ese lugar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cubres tu cabeza con una almohada intentando mitigar el sonido que inunda tus oidos. Tus ojos se sienten pesados, tanto que la sola idea de abrirlos te molesta ¿Para qué abrirlos? Si lo unico que vas a encontrar es esa horrible celda_

_Pasados los minutos el sonido no se detiene, con resignacion arrojas la almohada removiendote entre las sabanas, el aroma y la suavidad de estas te sorprende. Abres los ojos con pesadez y dejas tu mirada fija en el techo. Te levantas observando la habitación_

_Un momento esta no es una celda… Tallas tus ojos para poder mirar mejor el lugar, tu corazón se emociona al reconocer donde estas _

_Es TU habitación, estas en casa, con tu familia… Sonríes y sin poderlo evitar lloras de felicidad_

_Solo fue un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Bajas las escaleras con sentimientos encontrados: emoción, ansiedad, alegría, terror, la incertidumbre de lo que te puedes encontrar solo te acelera el pulso, pero todo eso termina cuando ves a la mujer que amas y tu corazón se alivia. Pronuncias su nombre con cierta timidez _

_-Shi-e-na-chaaan- corres con alegría hasta donde se encuentra tu esposa. Quieres abrazarla, besarla pero justo antes de llegar a ella te detienes, es como si una fuerza extraña te detuviera. Estas tan cerca de ella que el no poder tocarla es una tortura, no puedes tocarla ¿Qué te está deteniendo? La llamas de nuevo y ella no voltea a verte. Con el corazón adolorido solo dices -Tuve una horrible pesadilla-_

_-Takechi ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?-_

_Por fin voltea a verte y su mirada está llena de dolor, un dolor que jamás habias visto. También te mira con enojo ¿Te odia acaso? Actúa igual de fría como la ultima vez que la viste, no se ha acercado a ti y dudas que lo haga. Ves como limpia una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla, no se acerca ni se aleja de ti, solo te observa con esa combinación de dolor y furia. Duele mas de lo que imaginaste_

_-Shiena yo vivo aquí-_

_-No. Esta ya no se tu casa. Tomaste una decisión Otoya-_

_-¿De qué decisión hablas?-_

_-Nunca desapareció tu sed de sangre, decidiste ser de nuevo el monstruo que conocí-_

_**Te necesito, bebé no soy un mon**__**struo **_

_**Me conoces, asi que no te vayas**_

_**Si siquiera me tiras lejos morire**_

_**No soy un monstruo**_

_Tiemblas de impotencia y sientes tu corazón romperse nuevamente ¿Por qué te está diciendo eso? Tú no eres un monstruo, eres una persona normal que ama a su familia, siempre ha sido así, o al menos, ha sido así desde que estas con Shiena. Estas segura de eso. Esto solo fue un error ¿Por qué nadie parece comprenderlo?_

_-Shiena... No comprendes, esto no es lo que parece-_

_-Vete antes de que te vea-_

_-¿Qué me vea? ¿De quien hablas?- _

_-¡MAMI!- escuchas una dulce voz que no logras reconocer. Volteas para ver de quien se trata, pero, de repente, todo se vuelve oscuro, no logras ver nada, solo sientes como la dulce voz se acerca, el aire se llena de un agradable aroma a moras y uvas, cierras los ojos para respirar ese dulce aroma, al abrirlos la oscuridad se ha ido y miras como Shiena toma entre sus brazos a una pequeña figura quien la abraza, voltea a mirarte_

_-Mamá ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué se parece a Seiki oniichan?-_

_Un cabello purpura igual al tuyo enmarca el tierno rostro de una pequeña niña con ojos dulces como el caramelo, cafés idénticos a los de Shiena te miran con cierto temor. Intentas acercarte a esa niña pero ella se esconde en los protectores brazos de Shiena_

_-Mami tengo miedo-_

_-No temas mi pequeña, soy mamá Otoya-_

_-Yo no te conozco- grita viendote aterrada._

-¡TAKECHI! TU ABOGADO LLEGO

Abres los ojos rápidamente, miras con atención y estás en aquella celda. Te levantas de forma brusca, tu cuerpo se encuentra empapado en sudor y aun adolorido por las heridas, eso te trae de regreso a tu realidad. Frotas tu rostro molesta, ya te sentias bastante mal por lo que paso el día anterior con tus hijos ese sueño ha terminado de destrozar tu corazón

-Usagi-

Susurras el nombre de tu pequeña hija, Usagi no es más que una bebé ¿Qué recuerdo tendrá de ti? No tendrás la oportunidad de que te ame, ni siquiera te conocerá... Serás un espacio vacio en su vida... Crecerá sin saber de tu existencia. Y tu no podras verla crecer. No estarás para ella cuando tenga un mal sueño. No estarás para escuchar sus primeras palabras. No estarás para curar sus heridas. No estarás para protegerla. No la abrazaras ni la besaras. No la verás crecer… ¿Qué le diran sobre ti? ¿Qué pensará de ti? ¿Te perdonará algún día?

Y las lagrimas se acumulan en tus ojos

-¡TAKECHI!-

Un guardia golpea los barrotes, entra por ti obligandote a salir de tu celda, te llevan custodiada y esposada nuevamente, te sientes sin energia. Caminas por inercia hasta una oficina donde hay un hombre esperando, mientras revisa una carpeta con una fotografia tuya en la portada

-Así que te dejaste la barba ¿eh? Te ves rudo así-

-¿Sabes Otoya-chan? Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 20 años que tu y yo nos volveríamos a ver en estas circunstancias simplemente me hubiera echado a reir. Tu eres la única persona a la que jamás creí que volvería a ver en estas circunstancias-

-A mi también me da gusto verte Shun-kun-

-Así que Jack The Ripper ataca de nuevo ¿eh?-

Frunces el ceño molesta, no quieres que te sigan llamando así, ya no quieres ser esa persona ¿Por qué no pueden dejar eso en el pasado? Tu abogado cierra la carpeta que revisaba anteriormente y te mira fijamente

-Hablemos sobre tu caso Otoya-chan-

-¿Qué hay que hablar? ¿Me condenaran a muerte?

-¡Hey! No te adelante ¿Acaso no recuerdas que estas frente al mejor abogado del mundo?-

-El mejor abogado criminal Shun ¿Por qué decidiste ser una especie de abogado del diablo?-

Shun levanta los hombros. Lo conociste hace 20 años, él era un joven abogado recién egresado, quería entrar a trabajar al mejor bufete del país, era idealista y ambicioso como todos los jóvenes así que aceptó tu caso porque sabia que aquello le daría fama, reconocimiento. Sacar de la cárcel a la mejor asesina serial de su generación sería toda una proeza. Shun se volvió más tu amigo que tu abogado, al conocer a Shiena y la historia de amor que ambas compartían lo llevó a querer sacarte de ahí, te ayudó con el proceso judicial y con tu rehabilitación, ayudó a que te reformaras y tu, de alguna forma, lo ayudaste a que se volviera famoso. Se convirtió, con el tiempo, en el abogado por excelencia de la mafia, él tenía no solo las habilidades, también el poder

-Otoya, eres más que la persona que me lanzó al estrellato, en verdad eres mi amiga y en cuanto Shiena-san acudió a mi no lo dude y vine a sacarte de aquí-

Asientes en señal de agradecimiento y él continua

-Por cierto, mi jefe están muy agradecido contigo-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-De casualidad ¿Sabes a quién mataste?-

Niegas con la cabeza y él sonríe

-Mataste al acérrimo rival de nuestro grupo. Ese bastardo nos estaba causando mucho problemas, quería acabar con nuestra organización, el jefe ya no sabia que más hacer para terminar con ese sujeto… Tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse contigo así que nos hiciste un gran favor al matarlo-

Lo miras estupefacta, el tipo no era un vil ladron, era en verdad un criminal ¿Y tú estás ahí por liberar al mundo de ese tipo de escorias? Sonries ironica

-Deberian darme una medalla, no una celda-

-Ese es el problema Otoya, liberaste al mundo de un sujeto nefasto sí, pero… La forma en que lo mataste… Mira, hay evidencias y pruebas que podemos usar a tu favor, pero le diste 20 puñaladas. Otoya, respóndeme con la verdad ¿Por qué lo mataste de esa forma?-

Agachas la cabeza, cierras los ojos y revives ese momento. El tipo ese te había dado una tremenda golpiza, en un arranque de ira tomaste fuerzas y lograste derrumbarlo, le devolviste el favor de los golpes y con la misma arma que te estaba atacando lo amenazaste "Perdoname, por favor déjame ir" escuchas su voz suplicarte, sus ojos llenos de temor por verte, tiembla debajo de ti "Entonces no conoces el infierno ¿eh? Bueno, te presento al demonio entonces" la suavidad de la carne cuando el cuchillo entro, la sangre brotando, los quejidos de dolor de aquel hombre, sus gritos de desesperación, todo eso se sintió tan bien de nuevo que no pudiste parar, querías más, tenías a ese tipo a tu completa merced, tenías el poder en tus manos y entonces decidiste clavar una y otra vez ese cuchillo en su cuerpo hasta ver como la vida se le iba, como sus ojos se apagaban "Te veré en el infierno"

Miras tus manos y las ves cubiertas de sangre como aquella noche y tiemblas de miedo. No sabes por qué lo hiciste, no sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió para que aquello se sintiera bien, no eras tu en ese momento

-No sé que me pasó… Yo solo quería salir con vida de ahí-

-Con la primera puñalada ya lo tenías neutralizado. No era necesario que lo mataras de esa forma-

-Te juro que no se por qué lo hice-

-Te creo Otoya, pero con tus antecedentes será difícil, sin embargo puedo apelar algunas cosas y mostrar tus certificados psiquiatricos. Puedo demostrar que fue en legitima defensa y con tu buen comportamiento en 20 años seguro solo se tendrá que pagar una fianza… Para tu buena suerte el jefe pagará lo que sea y moverá influencias para sacarte de aquí, asi que a más tardar en un mes sales de aquí-

-Ya veo...-

Suspiras triste, deberías sentirte feliz pero no puedes hacerlo ¿Qué sentido tiene salir si no hay nadie esperando por ti? Estar afuera, ser libre, sin tu familia seria como seguir en prision. Ni siquiera tienes un lugar a donde ir

-¡Oye tranquila! No te pongas tan feliz-

-Shun se sincero conmigo por favor ¿Shiena habló contigo sobre la demanda de divorcio?-

El abogado baja la mirada y suspira pesadamente, se acerca a ti y su voz suena triste

-Shiena-san acudió de inmediato a mi cuando supo que de nuevo estabas en la cárcel. Nos mostraron los videos que hay sobre lo que pasó esa noche… Otoya, Shiena-san lloró desconsoladamente al ver eso, su corazón se rompió, jamás la había visto así de destrozada… Ella te ama pero tus acciones la mataron esa noche. Me suplicó que la ayudara con el divorcio y la custodia de los niños. Yo soy su abogado en ese caso y no puedo ayudarte, lo único que puedo hacer es darte tiempo pero sería prolongar tu agonia-

-Por favor, tu sigue dándome tiempo, debo arreglar esto. Se que lo lograré-

-De acuerdo, te daré tiempo… Pero recuerda que hay heridas que nunca sanan-

Asientes con el corazón aún más roto, como si eso fuera posible. Te despides de Shun pero el antes de irse te susurra algo

-Cuando salgas el jefe quiere hablar contigo, quiere agradecerte y proponerte algo-

-De acuerdo. Agradécele a tu jefe esto que está haciendo por mi-

Una vez que Shun se ha ido, un guardia se acerca hasta a ti entregandote un teléfono

-Tienes derecho a hacer una llamada para notificar los avances sobre tu caso-

Dudas por un momento si tomar o no el teléfono ¿Tendrá caso intentarlo? Suspiras y lo tomas, marcas el numero, la espera te parece eterna, el sonido retumba en tus oidos torturándote a cada segundo que pasa. No responderán. Una parte de ti ruega porque no lo hagan, pero otra parte de ti quiere que respondan, necesitas escuchar la voz de tus seres amados, eso es lo que te ayudará a seguir viviendo. No sabes porque te molestas en intentar, no quieren saber nada sobre ti. Estas a punto de colgar cuando por fin alguien responde

-¿Diga?

Una gruesa voz responde, tu conoces a la perfeccion aquella voz, no estas lista para hablar con él. Tu garganta se siente seca, parece que olvidaste como hablar, tragas saliva y respiras profundo antes de hablar

-Coneji... Seiki, hola ¿Cómo estas?-

El silencio te tortura, las cosas que te dijo el día anterior siguen presentes. Claro que no quiere hablar contigo, te odia. De nuevo piensas en cortar la llamada cuando esa voz te responde

-Bien... ¿Tu como estas?

-Aaaah podría ser mejor ¿Esta tú mamá Shiena?-

-No-

-Entiendo... En cuanto vuelva puedes decirle que al parecer saldre de aquí y-

-Espera ¿En verdad te van a dejar salir?-

-Todo indica que si-

-Esto es increíble-

-Seiki ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?-

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-

-Claro que quiero saberlo ¿Por qué piensas que no?-

-Porque no te importamos-

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAN. YO LOS AMO-

-CLARO QUE NO. NOSOTROS JAMAS TE HEMOS IMPORTADO, SI NOS AMARAS HUBIERAS PENSADO EN LO QUE HICISTE ¿SABES LO DOLOROSO QUE ES SABER QUE ESTAS AHÍ? ME DUELE SABER QUE ESTAS ENCERRADA, SIN PODER VERTE, SIN PODER ABRAZARTE… YO QUERIA CRECER PARA SER COMO TU, PORQUE EN VERDAD TE ADMIRABA. ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON TAKECHI OTOYA, SI NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO ¿ENTONCES QUE CASO TIENE CONFIAR EN EL MUNDO? INTENTO NO ODIARTE PERO NO ME PIDAS QUE TE PERDONE, ME HAS DESTROZADO. DECIDISTE SER UN MONSTRUO DE NUEVO BIEN, HAZLO, A MI YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE QUIERAS… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA-

Estas llorando, te duele la forma en que tu hijo te habla, quieres morirte, será lo mejor salir de la vida de ellos. Con la voz entrecortada solo dices

-Por favor dile a tu mamá Shiena que me gustaria hablar con ella. Cuida a tus hermanos-

Y terminas la llamada, te caes de rodillas y lloras de nuevo. El guardia te levanta y te lleva casi arrastrando hacia tu celda donde te hechas en el duro colchon y miras hacia el techo

-Este es el momento. Te estoy suplicando que acabes conmigo, hazlo por favor… Claro, si es que existes-

Sonries con ironia, tu sufrimiento no va a terminar así de fácil, es ridiculo que si quiera lo pienses, fuiste muy afortunada al salir de esto la primera vez, la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad y ¿Qué fue lo que tu hiciste? ¿Creiste que tus actos no tendrían consecuencias? Aparentemente creiste que tus actos no tendrían consecuencias. Lo arruinaste todo y ahora estas pagando con creces todo lo malo que hiciste en el pasado. Porque ahora una cosa es clara: la vida puede quitar lo mismo que da

-Soy una idiota-

Te repites una y otra vez mientras limpias tus lágrimas, tu llanto no ha parado y no parece que vaya a detenerse pronto, eso ya no te interesa, estas destrozada, perder a tu familia es la peor de las torturas posibles

-Takechi- un guardia golpea los barrotes de tu celda antes de abrir la puerta -Hora de comer-

-No tengo hambre-

-¿Me escuchaste preguntarte que querías? No fue una pregunta fue una orden-

-Pero...-

-¡PERO NADA! Sabes que tienes que cumplir la rutina. Ahora sal de tu cama superestrella-

Te levantas y te dejas escoltar nuevamente. Realmente no sientes apetito y la comida de ese lugar no es ninguna motivación para tu estomago pero sabes que el discutir con un guardia solo empeorara tu situación

Una vez que llegas al comedor todas las miradas se posan sobre ti, algunas asombradas, otras burlonas y pocas más con temor. Los murmullos empiezan de inmediato, intentas ignorarlos y te acercas a recoger una charola con eso que se atreven a llamar comida

"Jack the Ripper en serio esta aquí"

"Pero ya viste como se encuentra"

Caminas hasta una de las mesas mas cercanas a los guardias que las vigilan, nadie quiere estar cerca de ellos asi que solo hay un par mujeres de edad avanzada y tu que piensas estaras mas segura ahi.

"Ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era ¿cierto?"

"Ja. Patético. Una leyenda reducida a eso"

"Escuche que su compañera de celda le dio una paliza"

"Yo que estaba en aislamiento"

"Yo escuché que si logró golpear a su compañera y que estuvo a punto de matarla, por eso la mandaron a aislamiento"

"Eso explicaría el que la mandaran a aislamiento pero no tiene sentido, solo mira lo golpeada que está"

"Jack the Ripper y pensar que yo quería ser como ella"

"Ha perdido hasta la dignidad por nada"

Remueves el contenido de la charola con la cuchara de plastico que te dieron, quieres que dejen de hablar sobre ti porque no quieres tener una pelea con esa personas, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar si peleas, no por ellas te asusta lo que tú puedas hacer estando molesta. Recuerdas las palabras de Akira y suspiras triste. En verdad no quieres perder el control de nuevo y matar a alguien

"Pues yo vi como sus hijos la humillaban en la sala de visitas"

"Ja, eso no es nada. Yo vi como su esposa le pedia el divorcio"

"¿La misma por la supuestamente estaba rehabilitada?"

Golpeas la mesa molesta dirigiendole una mirada hostil a todos esos fastidiosos ojos posados sobre ti. No quieres pelear, no lo haras, pero tampoco puedes seguir tolerando esto ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar sobre cosas de las que no saben nada?

-Suficiente- te pones de pie y azotas las manos sobre la mesa llamando la atención, con la expresión mas ruda que puedes poner dices -Las puedo escuchar perfectamente... ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO SON LAS COSAS! ASI QUE CALLENSE-

Sientes tus manos temblar, la mayoria de la espectadoras se han volteado, pero algunas siguen mirandote, molestas y burlonas. Escuchas algunas risas y algunos aplausos de admiración. Entre esas risas se alza la voz de alguien

-¿Qué pasa si no queremos?- pregunta una de ellas acercándose a ti acompañada de cuatro chicas más. Todas te miran con burla y tu les sostienes la mirada, no quieres dejarte intimidar sabes que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, intentando sonar intimidante les dices

-No quiero problemas y si saben lo que les conviene ustedes tampoco. Lárguense-

Ellas comienzan a reir, estas en problemas y lo sabes

-Oh cuidado, si hacemos enojar mucho a Jack the Ripper podria matarnos-

-¿Tu crees? Mas bien parece que está a punto de llorar- una de ellas sube a la mesa, patea la charola frente a ti dejando tu ropa y tu rostro llenos de comida, esa mujer te toma por el cuello de tu playera y acerca obligándote a verla -Quizá antes fuiste la reina aqui, pero ahora no eres nada. Es hora de que aprendas quien manda-

-¿Segura?- tomas el pie de la chica y das un tiron haciendola caer de espaldas sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios al escuchar su quejido de dolor, ahora la tomas por la ropa arrojándola al suelo, ella cae estrepitosamente y grita aún peor por el dolor, y sin darte cuenta una risa escapa de tus labios, te sientes tan bien al estarle haciendo daño… Lo disfrutas, lo sabes, quieres más. Te acercas hacia ella y la tomas del cuello obligándola a que te vea a los ojos ¿Puedes verlo? Si, claro que lo ves, el temor en esos ojos ¿Puedes sentir el temblor de su cuerpo al tenerla así? Lo estas disfrutando

-Dime ¿Quién es la que manda?-

Das un puñetazo en su rostro, la obligas de nuevo a verte a los ojos. El temor y el dolor que emanan es glorioso ¿No es así?

Ries por verla así

-Patético-

Pero ¿Sabes que lo haría aun más perfecto? Que estuviera sangrando… Si, eso estaría mejor ¿no?

Sacudes la cabeza y dejas de reír

-No, no, no- miras tus manos empapadas en sangre y te quitas de encima de esa chica

-¡NO!-

Sangre, justo igual que esa noche, cierras con fuerza los ojos y te dejas caer en el suelo intentando regular tu respiracion, repitiendote una y otra vez que esto que estás haciendo está mal. Cierras los ojos y llevas tus manos a la cabeza, intentas convencerte que no le has hecho daño y la sangre solo es producto de tu imaginación

Abres lentamente tus ojos, con temor a lo que puedes ver, suspiras aliviada al ver que no hay sangre en tus manos y lo siguiente que sientes es un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de otro y otro más. Quieres defenderte pero alguien esta sujetando tus manos, levantas la mirada hasta el guardia que observa todo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¿NO DEBERIAS HACER ALGO?!-

Gritas molesta, los golpes ahora se han vuelto patadas. Escuchas como las demás gritan y parece como si fuera una fiesta. En cierta forma lo es, están viendo caer a una leyenda. El guardia para un poco la pelea solo para acercarse y decirte

-Quisiera... Pero me superan en numero. Ya pedi refuerzos. No tardaran en llegar, intenta no enloquecer ¿Quieres?-

Como te gustaría gritarle que es un estupido y negligente pero no tienes tiempo, ves como se acercan una nueva ola de puñetazos, sacando fuerzas de alguna parte logras zafarte del agarre y empujas a la chica que iba a golpearte. Te has puesto de pie y estas en guardia, ahora todas hacen un circulo y las miran como si de dos gladiadores se tratara

Observas a la chica, joven, no más de 20 años, es como si te vieras a ti misma años atrás, enfrentándote en peleas así solo para generar respeto y temor

Tu cuerpo duele, te han golpeado a su antojo, no responderás a los golpes. Así que bajas la guardia y das media vuelta

-Dejenme en paz-

Escuchas silbidos y abucheos, la joven te grita

-Jack the Ripper no es más que un cuento. Tu eres patética. Por eso tu familia y tu esposa te abandonaran. Tal vez, cuando salga vaya a visitar a tu esposa, necesitará que la consuelen cuando te condenen-

Eso es todo lo que puedes soportar, das media vuelta y corres hacia esa chica, eres ágil, eres una asesina nata, esa chica no tiene oportunidad contra ti, las has tomado del cuello y la has estrellado contra la pared, es un golpe duro, la chica intenta desesperadamente quitar tus manos de su cuello, puedes ver como no puede respirar, la furia te está cegando, le susurras al oído

-Acercate a ellos y te mato-

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan te sonríe burlona, con dificultad te dice

-Haz-lo, ma-ta-me-

La sueltas y la miras caer

-No soy como tú-

Caminas lentamente, tu cuerpo duele

-No tienes las agallas Jack-

Y entonces, sientes como alguien te detiene, te toman por los brazos y golpean tu costado

-¿En serio crees que esto ya terminó? No Takechi, esto apenas comenzó-

La mujer que te toma de los brazos es mas corpulenta y grande que tu, te tiene sometida y como si se tratara de un saco de box comienzan a golpearte. Cada golpe duele y te hace enfuerecer, tienes la fuerza para zafarte de ese agarre, lo haces y de nuevo golpeas a esa mujer, un golpe tras otro, ves como tus manos comienzan a llenarse de sangre

-¡NO!- gritas asustada y recuerdas las palabras de tus hijos, la reacción de Shiena, el dolor en los tres

Limpias desesperadamente esa sangre y tu respiración se agita, te levantas

-¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!-

Algunas te miran con respeto pero la gran mayoría sigue burlándose de ti, no pararan hasta verte aniquilada. La chica a la que golpeaste arremete contra ti. Te dejas golpear por ella, no vas a regresar los golpes, no eres un monstruo y lo vas a demostrar, mientras te golpea piensas en tu familia. Un ultimo golpe a tu costado que te ha sacado el aire, se acerca y te mira por una ultima vez

-La reina ha muerto-

Y de un momento a otro, todo se vuelve negro

Despiertas aturdida, una cegadora luz blanca te obliga a entrecerrar tus ojos, escuchas voces a tu alrededor, ladeas la cabeza para ver de quienes se trata, observas alrededor y no reconoces ese lugar. Sientes una suavidad diferente, miras en donde estás y te encuentras en una camilla, estas en la enfermería. Suspiras pesadamente

¿En serio dejaste que te pusieran inconsciente esa chiquilla estupida?

Suspiras de nuevo, sientes un dolor punzante en todo tu cuerpo y sueltas un gemido de dolor

-Fue lo mejor, no quiero salirme de control- susurras para ti misma

-Vaya, no creí que despertarias de inmediato. Fue una paliza brutal la que recibiste ¿lo sabias? Después de la patada no creí que sobrevivirías-

Levantas los hombros, en el fondo sabes que mereces eso y tal vez más. En esa enfermería hay un espejo, volteas a verte y tu aspecto te asusta un poco. Moretones en el rostro y en el torso, heridas que sangran tras el vendaje, tu cuerpo duele y arde, no puedes describir el dolor de tu cabeza. La doctora tras una revisión, anota algo en un papel y te da unas cuantas pastillas, da ordenes al jefe de guardias para que te den el medicamento. Después de eso, con dificultad regresas a tu celda, mientras caminas escuchas los gritos y las burlas alrededor tuyo, pero no les tomas importancia. Te dejas caer en el colchon esperando que el día siguiente sea mejor…

Pero te equivocas, las burlas y esa golpiza se han repetido día tras día, aún cuando ya no has hecho nada para provocarlas. Antes todas en ese lugar te temian y respetaban ahora hacerte daño tanto psicologico como emocional se ha vuelto su principal diversion y aunque odias esa situación odias mas el pensar lo que puede pasar si te defiendes

No vas a defenderte, no perderás el control

Además, si tu familia ya no quiere saber nada de ti ¿No sería mejor que te terminaran matando?

-Takechi, tienes visita-

Suspiras con tristeza, sabes perfectamente que esa visita no va a terminar bien, pero tienes muchos deseos de ver a Shiena es lo unico que podria iluminar tu miserable existencia en estos momentos

Dos guardias entran y te ayudan a levantarte, las golpizas ya no te permiten hacer mucho, además, todas tus fuerzas las necesitas para mostrar tu mejor cara ante ellos

Tus ojos brillan al ver a las tres personas que amas y sonries, te acercas a ellos y esa sonrisa se borra cuando te dirige la mirada tu hijo mayor, te observa severo, molesto, con odio, no hay en su mirada una pizca de dolor por verte así, es incluso como si se alegrara de verte en ese estado, no le produces ni siquiera lastima, suspiras y te sientas frente a ellos. Llamando la atención de ambos castaños que no se habian percatado de tu presencia, ambos te observan asustados y puedes ver incluso dolor en su mirada

-Otoya...-

-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO?!-grita exaltado tu hijo menor, extiendes tu mano pues sientes deseos de revolver su cabello y pedirle que se calme, pero te detienes a algunos centimetos de su rostro dejando tu mano sobre la mesa

-Jeje las personas no son muy amigables aqui conejito. Pero tranquilo, mamá está bien-

Akira esta molesto por verte así, lo ves apretar la mandibula y los puños, quiere tocarte pero al igual que tu se detiene, en cambio Seiki levanta los hombros despreocupado

-Pues no, son criminales igual que tú. Agradece que aun no te han matado-

-SEIKI, BASTA- Shiena calla a Seiki quien se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado

-No lo regañes por favor- le pides a Shiena y Seiki suspira pesadamente

-Esto no cambia nada Takechi-

Shiena vuelve a llamarle la atención te observa preocupada

-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Tranquila Shiena, no pasa nada-

-Otoya, por favor, dime que pasó-

Sus ojos te miran con genuina preocupación, se acerca a ti sin importarle que los guardias le digan que no

-Dejenme, es evidente que la integridad de las personas aquí les importa un carajo. Así que si se saltan estas reglas, pueden obviar esta también-

Ellos se alejan y las dejan en paz. Se acerca y toca tus heridas con sumo cuidado, te quejas levemente, el sentir el roce de sus manos en tu piel te devuelve un poco la fe, y entonces sonries, recordando las palabras que un día te dijo, las promesas que alguna vez hicieron y parecia que serian reales para siempre, ahora el pensar en ellas te destroza

_**No importa lo que pase**_

_**Vamos a estar juntos por siempre**_

_**Cuando estemos tristes**_

_**Cuando estemos felices**_

_**Hasta el final siempre juntos**_

Esto le duele tanto como a ti, verte así es un golpe a su corazón. Ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, pero su enojo en esta ocasion es mayor

-Me han golpeado muchas veces Shiena, nada que no pueda manejar-

-Es obvio que no puedes manejarlo ¿Qué buscas Otoya? ¿Qué te maten?-

-No sería mala idea Shiena-

Frunce el ceño y se va de tu lado

Idiota, lo volviste a echar a perder

Suspiras pesadamente

Sigue enojada, le duele verte ahí y ya no tienes nada que ofrecerle

-No digas esas tonterias Otoya-

-¿Por qué no?- interrumpe Seiki -No creo que tengas que mostrarle piedad mamá-

-Seiki no te lo pediré otra vez. Otoya sigue siendo tu madre y quiero que la respetes-

-Por favor ya dejen esto. Mamá pense que veniamos a discutir sobre "eso"-

-Si por "eso" hablas del divorcio Seiki, está bien, no les quitaré su tiempo. Shiena si en serio es lo que quieres firmare los papeles de divorcio-

-¿Qué?-

Escuchas a los tres exclamar con sorpresa, incluso Seiki palidece un poco al saber tu respuesta, Akira intenta no llorar y Shiena tiembla un poco

-Pero antes quiero hablar contigo en privado-

Shiena asiente y le pide a ambos chicos que salgan un momento

-Shiena, has tomado tu decisión y no importa lo que yo diga, lo que haga o lo que piense. Te he lastimado y lo ultimo que quieres es volver a verme. Lo entiendo y te daré tu libertad, no puedes estar atada a mi… Lo hago no porque yo quiera separarme de ti, ésta, al final, es tu decisión, y la respetare aunque me destroze el corazón porque- y la miras directo a los ojos y tomas su mano, con la voz quebrada dices -Porque te amo-

-Otoya-

-Shiena te amo, no soy un monstruo. Sabes como era yo en el pasado, pero sabes que cambie-

-Otoya, esto me destroza más de lo que puedes imaginar. Tus decisiones acabaron con nosotras-

-Shiena, mírame y dime que ya no me amas-

-NO PUEDO HACERLO- grita y las lagrimas salen de sus ojos -PERO TAMPOCO PUEDO SEGUIR CONTIGO-

-SHIENA POR FAVOR ENTIENDE QUE TE NECESITO, NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- tomas sus manos y ella no las rechaza, las entrelaza -Me conoces, no te vayas así por favor. Si siquiera me tiras lejos, moriré- suavemente levantas su rostro para verla directo a los ojos -No soy un monstruo-

-No importa cuanto te amo Otoya, yo ya no puedo seguir con esto-

Y suelta tus manos, limpias tus lagrimas. Es todo ¿No es asi? No la vas a recuperar, perdiste al amor de tu vida definitivamente.

-De acuerdo, entonces firmaré los papeles del divorcio… Pero a mis hijos no me los arrebataras. Pelearé por ellos-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Seiki quiere irse contigo, está bien, me odia y lo entiendo, si yo estuviese en su lugar probablemente reaccionaria igual, no puedo obligarlo a quererme pero a Akira y sobre todo a Usagi no me los vas a quitar. Tengo derecho a ellos Shiena-

-No Otoya, tu perdiste todo derecho sobre ellos-

-No Shiena, talvez perdi el derecho a tener una familia contigo o a pelea su custodia, pero puedo verlos, ya perdi al amor de mi vida no vas a quitarme la única alegría que me quedaría. No te lo permitiré-

-¿Es tu ultima palabra?-

Shiena se pone de pie y te mira con el ceño fruncido, tu haces lo mismo y te acercas a ella, tan cerca de ella que podrías besarla

-Son nuestros hijos. NUESTROS. Tengo tanto derecho como tú a verlos crecer-

Shiena tiembla de impotencia, seguramente no ha escuchado nada de lo que has dicho porque su vista está puesta en tu boca, conoces esa mirada, la has visto muchas veces. Quiere besarte, lo sabes y ruegas porque lo haga, lo ruegas con todas tus fuerzas, te acercas un poco más, solo un poco más. Shiena llora y se acerca a ti, te besa

-TE ODIO TAKECHI OTOYA. TE ODIO-

Te abraza y correspondes el abrazo

-Lo sé conejita, lo sé-

-Eres una maldita idiota-

-Lo sé-

-Una maldita psicopata-

-Lo sé-

-¿CREES QUE PARA MI ES FACIL ESTAR AQUÍ CONTIGO TENIENDO ESTA CONVERSACION?-

-No, no lo es-

-ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, IDIOTA? ¿POR QUÉ ARRUINASTE NUESTRA VIDA? ¿NUESTRA FELICIDAD?-

Bajas la mirada ¿Que puedes decir? ¿Como justificarte? Ni tu misma sabes porque lo hiciste, ambas lloran amargamente, el dolor de tu cuerpo ya no te importa, tu corazón duele ahora más que eso. Lo echaste todo a perder, la abrazas con más fuerza sintiendo el temblor de tus brazos tienes miedo a soltarla, sabes que cuando ese abrazo se rompa todo habrá terminado.

-NO IMPORTA CUANTO TE AME OTOYA YA NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTAS-

Tragas saliva y suspiras pesadamente

-Lo sé-

_**No se si habrá un mañana**_

_**Vamos a amarnos como si hoy fuera el ultimo día**_

_**Una vida sin ti es como una prision de por vida**_

_**Una extincion de mi mundo que me hace volverme loco**_

Se separa de ti pero te niegas a soltarla ella vuelve a besarte de una forma que nunca lo ha hecho antes, un beso desesperado, necesitado, tan cargado de sentimientos, es un beso de despedida, lo sabes y eso duele, la acercas más a tu cuerpo profundizando el beso intentando hacer que dure lo más posible

¿Cuánto a durado ese beso? No lo sabes pero quieres que sea eterno

Al momento de separarse, ella te mira y tu puedes leer una mezcla de emociones en esos hermosos ojos que seguro jamás volverás a ver que te miren con ternura y amor, es dolor, odio, tristeza con lo que te mirará a partir de ahora

Ya no es más tu Shiena

Ya no eres mas su Otoya

Y esa es la peor de las torturas que podrias experimentar, con todo el dolor de tu corazón rompes el abrazo, dejandola irse de tu lado

Para siempre

-Firmarás el divorcio Takechi, bien, pero a mis hijos no volverás a verlos-

-Volveré a verlos, porque te guste o no Kenmochi, ellos también son mis hijos-

-Te veré en la corte-

Y entonces da media vuelta, antes de que se vaya gritas

-SABES QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO ¡TE AMO!-

_**Tu existencia es una enfermedad crónica**_

_**Una repetición de dolor **_

_**Eres un persistente apego en mi corazón**_

Sale por esa puerta y te dejas caer en la silla ¿Qué ha pasado? Lloras amargamente y pasas tus dedos por tus labios, intentando grabar en tu memoria ese gesto que no volveras a sentir. Y del que solo quedaran los recuerdos.

Los guardias no te han llevado a tu celda ¿Por qué? Estas a punto de ponerte de pie para irte cuando una voz te llama

-¡Mamá! No te vayas aun por favor-

Akira corre hacia ti y toma tu mano, lo miras asombrada y el simplemente te abraza correspondes ese abrazo, siempre lograste no mostrarte debil ante tus hijos porque se suponia que tu deber era cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo. Tus hijos te amaban y admiraban pero ese abrazo te esta rompiendo, es justo lo que necesitabas y aunque sientes que no lo mereces te dejas envolver en esa muestra de afecto sin poder evitarlo lloras sobre el hombro de tu hijo.

¿Porque esta haciendo eso? No lo entiendes, quieres preguntarle pero sientes como el acaricia tu cabeza en un intento por aliviar un poco tu dolor, tus lagrimas siguen cayendo ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas llorando? Probablemente más de lo que has llorado a lo largo de toda tu vida y lo estas haciendo frente a quien tu ayudaste a calmar su llanto en el pasado es tu hijo quien te consuela esta vez a ti.

Una vez que te sientes un poco mejor te separas de tu hijo bajando la mirada. Ahora que te has calmado probablemente se ira y seguira molesto contigo, levantas lentamente para encontrar sus ojos mirandote com preocupación te sonrie aun con semblante preocupado y tu lo miras fijamente. El parecido con Shiena te destroza y te alegra el corazón de forma simultanea una pequeña risa sale de tus labios dejandolo desconcertado.

-Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre y en lo mucho que has crecido, si hace diez años alguien me hubiera dicho que mi pequeño Akira me iba a estar consolando no lo hubiera creido- explicas con una sonrisa amarga el se sonroja levemente -Nunca crei que me llegarias a ver en este lugar y en estas condiciones-

-Si, bueno... tampoco yo-

-Crei que estabas molesto conmigo-

-Mamá estaba aterrado ¿de acuerdo? Aun lo estoy-

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo de mi?-

-Si...- lo miras con tristeza y estas a punto de disculparte cuando el grita- ¡Pero no puedo ver lo que te hacen aqui y simplemente sentarme a tener miedo!-

-Akira...-

-Hiciste algo malo ¡Algo terrible!- hace una pausa y respira profundo, le es dificil hablar contigo sobre eso y lo notas en su semblante -Pero...tambien hiciste muchas cosas buenas por mi, por todos nosotros en el pasado. Mamá yo...yo no quiero pensar en ti como un monstruo porque se en mi corazón que no lo eres aun con lo asustado que estoy con todo esto, así que estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que paso esa noche-

-¿De verdad?-

-Todas esas heridas hacen claro que no estas aqui por gusto mamá-

Lo miras perpleja, te observa decidido sin una sola pizca de enojo en su rostro, realmente quiere escucharte, entenderte. Por un segundo sientes que talvez no todo esta completamente perdido aún, quizá el universo, dios o lo que sea que maneja tu vida esta teniendo un poco de lastima por ti y te va a permitir conservar parte de tu familia

-Gracias...- le sonries agradecida, feliz como hace días no lo haces -Empecemos desde el inicio ¿Sabes quien fui yo?-

-Jack The Ripper del siglo XXI, la asesina serial más peligrosa de hace algunas decadas. Cuando mamá y tú nos contaron la verdad sobre como se conocieron investigue un poco-

-Correcto ¿Qué mas sabes al respecto?-

-Cuantas personas asesinaste y las... razones por las que asesinabas, que saliste de prision mucho antes de completar tu condena-

-Correcto, hay algunas cosas que no dicen todos los articulos respecto a mi. Hijo ¿Sabes porque sali tanto tiempo antes?-

-No... los articulos solo decian "milagrosa recuperación"-

-Exacto, ese milagro fue tu madre Shiena, o mejor dicho el amor que yo siento por ella, jamás me habia enamorado, entonces conoci a tu madre ella fue la luz y la cordura en medio de mi agujero de muerte y sangre. Por primera vez habia algo que deseaba más que hacerle daño a alguien. Un asesino serial puede dejar de serlo, si el lo desea puede "curarse" si asi lo quieres llamar, pero ¿Sabes toda la terapia psicologica que alguien necesita para dejar eso? En mi caso era un grave problema psicologico y lo logre impulsada por el simple deseo de estar con tu madre ¿Alguna vez me viste ser agresiva con ella o ustedes?-

Preguntas sabiendo la respuesta, nunca ni por un segundo sentiste ira hacia ellos aun cuando llegaste a discutir con Shiena ni un solo momento pensaste en dañarla, tu hijo te mira pensativo como si estuviera intentando recordar, luego de unos momentos niega con la cabeza

-No-

-Exacto, realmente erradique todo deseo de dañar a alguien, descubri algo que me llenaba a niveles mayores de dicha y felicidad. El amor de mi vida y la hermosa familia que forme con ella. Akira ustedes son y siempre seran lo mas valioso que pude llegar a tener. Lo que paso esa noche no lo entiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo entiendo Akira. Ese tipo queria hacerme daño y me defendi porque no soportaba la idea de que mi vida terminara ahi, de no volverlos a ver pero no pude parar y no se porque, perdi la consciencia de mi misma de pronto y...me senti tan bien al ver como la vida escapaba de sus ojos y eso me aterra yo...yo también estoy aterrada de mi misma, tengo miedo de lo que puedo hacer...yo no quiero volver a sentir eso nunca-

-Por eso estas tan golpeada... Te golpean y no te defiendes-

-No sé lo que puedo llegar a hacer si peleo y no pienso arriesgarme-

-¡¿Y por qué los guardias no lo evitan?! ¡POR QUÉ TE GOLPEAN SI NO HACES NADA!-

Grita exaltado, esta molesto, furioso lo ves apretar los puños y la mandibula, tiembia de rabia e impotencia. Sabes que es duro para el tener esa conversacion contigo, tomas una de sus manos y acaricias su cabello con suavidad dedicandole una sonrisa

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo hice lo mismo, es como una demostracion de poder aqui adentro no puedes verte debil conejito. En cuanto a los guardias...al parecer es entretenido vernos pelear-

-Ya veo- dice simplemente desviando la mirada, el silencio se hace presente entre ambos. Le has dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora se encuentra pensativo, pasados algunos segundos te mira nuevamente

-¿Amas a mamá Shiena?-

-Con todo mi corazón-

-¿Y a nosotros?-

-También-

-Esa terapia de la que hablaste... ¿La tomarias de nuevo? ¿Funciona dos veces?-

Esa pregunta junto con la mirada decidida de tu hijo te deja congelada quieres contestarle pero tu garganta se siente seca asi que solo asientes y el te sonrie ¿Pretende ayudarte? ¿Realmente no te odia?

-Takechi se acabo el tiempo. Niño, tienes que irte-

Un guardia se acerca a ti y te hace levantarte, Akira lo mira molesto

-Bien me voy. Les agradeceria que cumplan con su trabajo de cuidar a mi madre, estoy seguro que hay reglas y derechos que se deben cumplir incluso aqui dentro- le dice molesto, nunca habias visto esa mirada en él. Su semblante molesto cambia al voltear a verte, te dedica una suave sonrisa que hace que tu corazón brinque de alegria -Vendré en unos días con una sorpresa... o tal vez dos-

-Akira- te gustaria preguntarle sobre lo que te ha dicho ¿A qué se refiere? Pero entonces el guardia te aleja de tu pequeño Akira y te lleva hasta tu celda empujandote de forma mas brusca de lo normal

-¡HEY! Ten mas cuidado-

-Tu hijo pidió un mejor trato para ti super estrella, así que aquí lo tienes-

Cierra la celda y te recuestas sobre el colchon dejandote vencer por el sueño, por primera vez en varios días descansas sin tener pesadillas

La visita de Akira fue como la inyección de vitalidad que necesitabas. Hablar con él como si fuera un viejo amigo de toda la vida es algo que te hizo tener fe de nuevo. Akira cree en ti, no vas a defraudarlo. Mientras uno de tus Takechi crea en ti tendrás la fuerza para seguir adelante, les demostrarás que esto solo fue un error y que has cambiado. Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad ¿no? Eso lo demostrarás y Akira te ayudará

Atesoras ese pequeñisimo momento de felicidad y duermes como no lo hacias en bastante tiempo

La fe ha regresado a ti

Puedes con esto

Lo vas a lograr

No has tenido pesadillas en varios días pero si te has sentido ansiosa. Las peleas siguen igual pero ahora los guardias ya no dejan que te masacren ¿Qué habrá cambiado en ellos? Al menos eso te da un respiro, pero tambien te hacen pensar de más

No puedes evitar pensar en Shiena, en ese ultimo beso que compartieron. Cierras los ojos y aun puedes sentir ese beso. Puedes sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos, el dolor de tu cuerpo al contacto del suyo, la respiracion de Shiena sobre tu piel, sus ojos con lagrimas que se niegan a salir, sus ojos mirandote con tristeza, con una infinita tristeza...

Intentas recordar su sonrisa... Si, aun tienes su sonrisa grabada en ti... Sonries al recordarla así, mirandote con dulzura cuando despertaban por la mañana, mirandote con alegría cuando le contabas una historia graciosa, mirandote con pasión cuando hacían el amor, mirandote con amor simplemente cuando terminaban un beso... Ahora ¿Cómo es su mirada?

_**Las personas del mundo me han dado la espalda**_

_**Las esquinas de esos ojos están todas torcidas**_

_**El dolor más grande para mi**_

_**Es el hecho de que te has vuelto igual que ellos**_

Su mirada ha cambiado, recuerdas esa mirada pero no en ella sino en el resto de las personas... Te miraban con odio, con asco, con indiferencia, con verdadero horror. Lo disfrutabas, de alguna forma te gustaba que te miraran así pero cuando la conociste y por fin sentías que alguien te miraba con amor comenzaste a odiar que te miraran así... No te gustaba sentir el desprecio de esas personas pero, entonces, pensaste que no importaba realmente eso mientras Shiena te mirara con amor

Pero ahora eso ha cambiado, ella te mira igual que lo hacian ellos. Odio, desprecio, dolor...

Y no solo ella, también el fruto de su amor, ese que estaba tan orgulloso de ser identico a ti ahora odia sus similitudes.

No hay palabras para describir lo mucho que te odias en este momento, lo mucho que te duele su desprecio

-Dijiste que me amarías siempre pasara lo que pasara... LO JURASTE CUANDO NOS CASAMOS-

Das un golpe a una pared cercana, nadie te ha visto, todas están muy ocupadas acosando a la nueva reclusa que por ahora te han dejado en paz, estás en un rincon, pensando, te tiras en el piso recargando tu cabeza sobre la pared

-Ahora me ves como los demás... Y también juraste que eso jamás pasaría-

Cierras los ojos y el recuerdo es nitido, es como si lo vivieras de nuevo

_Shiena en la sala de espera de la prisión, es más joven, era apenas una adolescente cuando se conocieron, cuando se decidió a amarte no tendría más de 16 o 17 años, el recuerdo de su yo joven te hace sonreir_

_Ella estaba sentada, te habia llevado un poco de pastel y una araña de peluche, sonreiste por el regalo, te miraba con preocupación, tu rostro tenía ojeras y marcas de algunos golpes_

_"Peleaste"_

_"No hay otra forma de sobrevivir aquí Shiena-chan"_

_Comiste ese pastel y sonreiste, era realmente delicioso, pensaste por un momento que esa comida era tan buena que podrías comerla por el resto de tu vida. Shiena era la chica más hermosa que habías visto, no tenía nada de especial, sin embargo, para ti era la más especial del mundo, por un momento, al estar ahí con ella olvidaste que estabas en la carcel, imaginaste que estabas en una linda casa, habias llegado de trabajar y Shiena te esperaba con comida caliente... Una familia, tal vez eso era lo que más querías de la vida... _

_Shiena te gustó desde el primer instante en que la viste, conforme la fuiste tratando te fuiste enamorando de ella. Era impensable que alguien como ella pudiera siquiera tener simpatía hacia ti, pero ese pensamiento se derrumbó en ti cuando ella pronunció esas palabras aquel día_

_"Otoya, lo que voy a decirte va a ser lo más loco que diré en toda mi vida pero creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo. Estoy enamorada de ti"_

_Jamás creíste posible que alguien como ella pudiera sonrojarte o siquiera lograr ponerte nerviosa, sin embargo estaba pasando_

_"Estoy enamorada de ti "se repetía en tu mente una y otra y otra vez_

_"¿Qué? Shiena-chan ¿Estás consciente de quién soy?"_

_"Si... Intenté no sentir esto por ti, evidentemente no pude... Otoya estoy enamorada de ti y no puedo ocultarlo más. Realmente no creo que tu sientas algo por mi, así que solo quería que lo supieras"_

_Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse pero tu la tomaste rapidamente de la mano, la abrazaste por la cintura y susurraste a su oido_

_"¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar por qué no te mate? Teniendote así de cerca era lo más facil pero no pude porque verte es mi alegría, despertaste algo en mi que jamás había conocido... Shiena, no sé realmente que es el amor pero de algo estoy segura, siento algo diferente por ti, creo que es amor, creo que estoy enamorada de ti y no solo eso, creo... Creo que te amo"_

-Me diste una oportunidad, nos dimos una oportunidad. Tenerte en mi vida era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, me enamoré de ti-

Otro recuerdo llega y te golpea

_"Quiero casarme contigo"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado Shiena... Yo... Yo no imagino mi vida si no estás en ella. Quiero amarte toda la vida, vivir junto a ti, tener una casa, hijos y un perro. Shiena te amo y quiero estar contigo lo que dure la eternidad"_

Se casaron y tu vida fue buena. Luego nacieron tus hijos y la vida fue aún más maravillosa

Pero ahora

Shiena te odia

Shiena te mira como todos te miraban

Rompio su promesa, pero tu también lo hiciste

Ahora pelearán a muerte por los frutos de su amor

Ninguna merece esto

Pero ¿Qué mas puedes hacer? No piensas renunciar a ellos sin pelear antes. Tampoco quieres renunciar a Shiena pero la decision la ha tomado ella ¿Luchar por su confianza nuevamente seria un error? Aun te ama y lo sabes pero ya no confia en ti

-Shiena, te convenceré de que no soy un monstruo. Tu lo sabes nena, me amas y sabes que no soy un monstruo. Haré que me creas otra vez-

Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que viste a tu familia. Akira dijo que volvería ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? ¿Por qué el tiempo debe ser así de lento?

-TAKECHI. VISITA-

Un guardia abre tu celda y sonries, ahora tienes esperanzas de que algo bueno pueda pasar. Te escoltan pero cambian el recorrido, no se dirigen hacia la sala de visitas

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar más amable. Es sorprendente que una escoria como tu tenga tan buena suerte y tan buenos contactos-

Llegas a una sala de estar mucho más comoda, hay sofás, una mesa con bocadillos e incluso una radio. Abres tus ojos sorprendida, en el momento en que te quitan las esposas los guardias se retiran

-¿Qué diablos?-

Escuchas como la puerta se abre, no de forma estrepitosa como en la sala de visitas, este es un sonido amable. Ves entrar a una mujer ya mayor, sabes quien es y sonries

-Directora, no creí volver a verla. Usted siempre tan linda, no creí que aun estuviera con vida-

-Takechi-san, usted casi adelanta mi muerte cuando me entere que habia vuelto a este lugar... Conozco su caso y no sabe cuan decepcionada estoy de usted. Después de algunas llamadas y demás tramites se le está otorgando esta excepción. Agradezca que pronto podrá olvidarse de este lugar-

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Discutiremos mi situación legal?-

-No, la verdad es que le tenemos una sorpresa-

Miras interrogante a la directora del lugar pero antes de que puedas preguntar a que se refiere la puerta se abre nuevamente, parpadeas con sorpresa al ver a la persona frente a ti. Akira te dijo que tenia una sorpresa ¿Era esa? Porque definitivamente no lo viste venir

-Hanabusa Sumireko... No me lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué haces aqui?-

La elegante mujer se sienta en un sofá frente a ti y rie

-Ara, ara, que calida bienvenida de tu parte Takechi Otoya-

Le sonries y levantas los hombros

-Lo siento, es solo que realmente no esperaba verte a ti aquí-

-Bueno, no sé si sepas que nuestros hijos son buenos amigos-

-Creí que eran más que buenos amigos mi Akira y tu Hattori-

-En estos momentos no pienso discutir la relación que nuestros hijos tengan- logras ver el rostro enrojecido de Sumireko

-¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que hacen buena pareja?-

-Ya tengo a Inukai como mamá de la novia de mi hija, por favor no me presiones Takechi-

Ries y no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que Sumireko está haciendo ahí. Definitivamente jamás creiste que ella vendría a verte

-Sumireko, no quiero parecer grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Akira nos contó por lo que estás pasando. Llegó un día llorando a la casa, habló con Hattori y posteriormente conmigo. Estás en graves problemas Takechi pero si tu hijo cree en ti, supongo que los demás debemos darte el beneficio de la duda-

Asientes agradecida y Sumireko te mira seriamente

-Pienso ayudarte pero no lo haré hasta que me respondas esto con honestidad ¿Que fue lo que pasó Takechi-san?-

Le cuentas todo lo que pasó y todo lo que ha pasado. Lo intentas pero no puedes evitar quebrarte ante ella, cuando terminas tu relato lloras y Sumireko te mira comprensiva, te consuela un poco. Cuando has terminado de llorar ella te dice

-Bien, cometiste un error sin embargo estás en todo tu derecho de pelear por tus hijos. No podrás hacerlo sola así que pondré a tu disposición al mejor abogado que tenemos en la corporación Hanabusa, el trabajara en conjunto con quien esta ayudandote a salir de aqui y trabajara solo para ti en la pelea por tus hijos-

-Gracias Sumireko-

-Ahora limpia tus lagrimas que esto no ha terminado-

Sumireko se pone de pie y abre la puerta dejando entrar a alguien que no esperabas ver

-¡Mamá!-

Akira corre a abrazarte y tu simplemente sonries. Lo abrazas con fuerza, aspiras su aroma sintiendote mucho más tranquila, estas segura que si no fuese por el no podrias salir de esta, rompes el abrazo y tu hijo te observa de pies a cabeza.

-Te ves mejor que la ultima vez-

-Tu me diste fuerzas conejito... ¿Sabes? Creo que más que mi hijo te has vuelto en un amigo ¿No lo crees?-

Akira se sonroja y te abraza nuevamente. Ves como Sumireko se aleja y va hacia la puerta

-¿Ya te vas Sumi-chan?-

-Esta no es la sorpresa de la que te hablé. En seguida vuelvo-

Akira te cuenta el cómo es que Sumireko decidió ayudarte. Te relata todo lo que le contó a los Hanabusa y eso te hace tener fuerzas de nuevo.

Después de un momento escuchas que tocan la puerta. Akira sonrie

-Los Hanabusa son muy poderosos mamá. No creeras lo que Hanabusa-sama pudo conseguir. Cierra los ojos-

Obedeces a tu hijo sin entender nada. Escuchas pasos acercarse y entonces un dulce aroma a moras y uvas llena el ambiente, aspiras ese aroma y abres de golpe los ojos

-USAGI-

Tu pequeña hija está ahí, sientes ganas de llorar nuevamente pero esta vez de felicidad al ver como sonrie al verte y estira sus bracitos para que la cargues, la tomas entre tus brazos y sonries.

-Mi bebé hermosa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Extrañaste a mami?- Usagi pone sus manitas en tu rostro y balbucea algo, juegas con ella y no puedes evitar llorar de felicidad-Gracias Sumireko, prometo que en algun momento te pagare todo esto que estas haciendo por mi.

-No agradezcas aun, necesitaba darte motivacion para lo que sigue.

-¿Uh? ¿Que sigue?-

La directora de la prisión se acerca a ti nuevamente.

-Necesitas tomar nuevamente tus terapias y al momento de pelear por tus hijos es mejor si ya has avanzado, asi que desde ahora te separaremos de las demás para poder comenzar. Sabes lo que eso significa, no puedes recibir visitas mas que por motivos legales al inicio de ese proceso asi que no veras a tus hijos hasta el día del juicio que se pospondra, se que el abogado que estaba atendiendo tu caso te dijo que te liberarian pronto pero

-Esta bien- interrumpes mientras sigues jugando con tu pequeña hija, la sonrisa no se ha borrado desede que la tomaste entre tus brazos -Quiero estar lo mas estable posible para pelear por mis niños y al salir quiero tener la oportunidad de luchar por Shiena y Seiki nuevamente-

-Saldrás de esta Otoya... Nosotros te ayudaremos... Los dejaré solos un momento-

Le sonries agradecida.

-Akira... ¿Tu mamá Shiena sabe que estas aqui?-

-Ehm...lo sabe, pero no lo aprueba

-Conejito no quiero ser la causa de que pelees con tu mamá

-Tranquila, estuvimos hablando mamá Shiena sabe que no puedo odiarte y simplemente olvidarme de ti, no aprueba que yo este aqui pero dijo que tampoco puede obligarme a no hacerlo, el que si se molesto bastante fue Seiki-niichan, peleamos un poco-

-¿Me odia no es asi?-

-Esta... molesto pero se que podemos resolverlo-

Tu hijo te mira con una sonrisa confiada, tu devuelves el gesto, estas decidida a luchar por tus hijos, por el amor de tu vida. Aprovecharas la ayuda y la oportunidad que tienes. Pasas el resto de la tarde con ellos, grabando esos momentos en tu mente, utilizandolos como una nueva motivacion durante todo el proceso de tu terapia. Lo vas a lograr, estás segura de eso

_**Te amo, bebé no soy un monstruo**_

_**Sabes como era en el pasado **_

_**Cuando el tiempo pase, todo desaparecera**_

_**Y entonces lo sabras nena**_

_**Te necesito, bebé no soy un monstruo **_

_**Me conoces, asi que no te vayas**_

_**Si siquiera me tiras lejos morire**_

_**No soy un monstruo**_

...

Arreglas tu corbata nuevamente mirandote de pies a cabeza, el traje que te dio Sumireko te hace ver bastante bien. Observas tus manos esposadas sintiendo el sudor en ellas y el golpeteo de tu corazón

Lo vas a lograr todo va a salir bien. Estas segura de eso, sentiste la espera para este día eterna pero ahora sientes como si te hubiese hecho falta más tiempo

Niegas con la cabeza intentando sacudir las ideas negativas, te das un ultimo vistazo y respiras profundo antes de salir de esta habitacion

Afuera te espera un hombre alto y vestido con un traje sumamente elegante, te dirige una sonrisa y tu intentas sonreir como un saludo pero solo logras formar una mueca

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme Shinsou-san- el hombre se coloca a tu lado y da una palmada en tu espalda

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Pff no, claro que no. Solo estoy a punto de recuperar o perder a mis hijos ¿Por qué estaria yo nerviosa?- Tu voz suena mas fuerte y mas acelerada de lo que pretendias, suspiras intentando normalizar tu respiracion nuevamente

-Takechi-san- Shinsou sonrie confiado y pone una mano sobre tu hombro -Llegaremos a un buen acuerdo. No es por presumir pero tienes un excelente abogado

-¿Si? Pues no tan excelente para mi gusto- volteas encontrandote con la mirada molesta de Shun, te acercas para hablar con tu amigo

-¿Sigues molesto? Shun tu vas a ayudar a Shiena yo necesitaba un abogado para pelear por mis hijos y ambos van a hacer equipo para sacarme de aquí-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero soy un poco celoso, además, Shinsou y yo tenemos ciertas... Diferencias profesionales-

Ries un poco y Shun no puede evitar sonreirte de vuelta

-Es un hecho que saldrás, a pesar de que ese idiota en verdad me fastidia debo admitir que sabe lo que hace. Logramos un buen acuerdo para tu salida... Pero no sé que pasará con la demanda de divorcio y de custodia de tus hijos-

-No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que no te estoy culpando de nada Shun. Shiena te necesita mas que yo-

Shun quiere decirte algo más pero su celular suena y él se retira. Suspiras pesadamente al quedarte sola.

Observas la enorme e imponente puerta de madera frente a ti. Tus manos sudan de nuevo y sin poderlo evitar tiemblas, dentro de ese lugar tu vida cambiara para bien o para mal, el simple pensamiento de saber que puedes perder todo en un momento te provocan un nudo en la garganta y el miedo comienza a apoderarse de ti ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? ¿Si ya no puedes ver mas a tus hijos? ¿Qué será de tu vida sin ellos?

-¡MAMÁ!-

-¡AKIRA, VUELVE AQUÍ!-

Volteas encontrandote con tu hijo corriendo hacia ti, de un momento a otro te encuentras envuelta en su abrazo, sonries sintiendo como el temor disminuye hasta desaparecer, ese abrazo es un recordatorio del por qué estas aquí, es la confianza que te hacia falta y la esperanza para creer que todo saldra bien

-Perdona que no te abrace conejito pero estas cosas no me lo permiten- dices mostrandole tus manos esposadas, Akira te mira triste pero tu le sonries de inmediato para no preocuparlo -Que lindo te ves con traje-

-Gracias, supongo que tener tus genes y los de mamá Shiena me ayudan a verme así- tu hijo se sonroja levemente y sonrie antes de que una mano lo obligue a retroceder bruscamente. Ya no es la dulce mirada de tu hijo, ahora es una mirada turquesa quienes te ven severamente. Seiki te encara, tu le sonries triste

-Tu tambien luces muy bien con traje Seiki-

-Ahorrate tus intentos de hacer como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros-

Sientes una punzada de dolor al escuchar la voz gelida con la que te habla, quieres decir algo pero Shiena lo reprende. Él da la vuelta y toma a Usagi de los brazos de Shiena alejandola de ti, mira a Akira seriamente

-Seiki, ya habiamos hablado de eso, sigue siendo tu madre-

Tu hijo te mira con dureza, con odio pero tambien con tristeza. Sabes que es un chico dificil, esto le hace más daño de lo que quiere aparentar, logras ver sus ojos hinchados, ha llorado tanto... Odias ver a Seiki llorar, es desgarrador verlo llorar. Te gustaria decirle algo, abrazarlo pero él no cederá. No importa cuanto lo necesite no dejará de lado ese dolor así que solo te dice

-No por mucho- te dirige una ultima mirada y entra a la sala

Suspiras pesadamente y ahora diriges tu mirada a Shiena la cual esta sonrojada, no deja de mirarte, sonries sabiendo lo que ella está pensando de ti, por un momento sus miradas se cruzan y entonces ella gira su rostro intentando no verte, sonries triunfante y te acercas un poco a ella. Solo un poco

-Shiena te ves muy hermosa- y no mientes, en verdad se ve preciosa en ese vestido, te gusta como ha peinado su cabello, por un momento te permites fantasear en que ustedes no estan en ese lugar, se preparan para tener una cita romántica, Seiki y Akira te han ayudado a decidir los lugares a los que irán, Seiki incluso te cuenta algunas anecdotas de sus conquistas dandote algunos consejos, los aceptas solo por ser tu hijo pero sabes que si tuvieras su edad facilmente podrías ganarle, Akira arregla tu corbata y te recuerda cuales son las flores favoritas de Shiena, sonries y agradeces el detalle aun sabiendo que algo como eso no podrías olvidarlo ¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo? Cuando has terminado les dices que regresarán tarde, ellos intercambian una mirada traviesa y te ven de la misma forma, Seiki te pide que no te apresures y que se cuiden pues con Usagi es más que suficiente, ries con ellos, los sientes como tus más grandes y viejos amigos, los abrazas y les haces prometer que no harán fiestas en la casa, cuando la hora a llegado Shiena está lista y se ve aún más hermosa que de costumbre, te sonrojas por verla así, tantos años han pasado y aún así ella logra que te sientas como una colegiala enamorada. Das un suave beso en su mano y se van a su cita... Regresas a tu realidad y la miras frente a ti, ambas en silencio ¿Pensará lo mismo que tú? ¿Recordará lo mismo que tú? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que tú?...

-Gracias- y escuchas un leve susurro -Tú también-

Sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo, ella tiene miedo, está triste, no quiere hacer esto pero no importa cuanto desee estar contigo las has destrozado y eso es algo que no puedes reparar tan pronto. Te acercas un poco más y tocas su mano con la suya, ella no la rechaza y la entrelaza

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-

-¿Firmar el divorcio? No, pero te dije que respetaria tu decision, además que nos divorciemos no significa que no pueda volver a conquistarte- dices guiñandole un ojo, escuchas la risa ahogada de Akira y Shiena te da un ligero golpe en el antebrazo

-¡No me referia a eso! Me referia a pelear por ellos-

-Oh, de eso estoy mas que segura. Son mis hijos también te guste o no-

-Otoya, ya es hora- escuchas que Shun te llama y solo miras seriamente a Shiena

-Tu me orillaste a esto conejita, tu decidiste que fuera así-

Das media vuelta y entras a ese lugar observando las bancas de madera, en su mayoria vacias y algunas ocupadas por gente que no conoces, Seiki se encuentra jugando con Usagi del lado izquierdo, mientras Sumireko y Mahiru te observan desde el lado derecho, sonrien como una muestra de apoyo

-Pedirle ayuda a los Hanabusa... Fue muy sucio de tu parte-

Shiena camina a tu lado

-Sumireko me ofreció su ayuda, yo no pedí nada... Además quien comenzó con los juegos sucios fuiste tu Kenmochi-

Puedes escuchar uno de esos bufidos que suelta siempre que se enoja y va hasta donde se encuentran los abogados. Antes de dirigirse con sus hermanos, Akira pasa y te susurra

-Buena suerte mamá-

Llegas hasta el centro de esta habitacion con todas las miradas posadas sobre ti, tomas asiento enmedio de Shun y Shinsou, lista para la primera parte de ese juicio, el juez te observa y despues revisa unos papeles sobre su escritorio

-Takechi-san, este juicio es para determinar su culpabilidad, jura decir la verdad frente a este tribunal, jurado y testigos

-Lo juro- respiras profundamente y dices -Señor ¿Puedo decir algo antes de comenzar?-

-Eso es poco usual pero lo permitire-

Te levantas y señalas el lugar en el que se encuentra tu familia

-Señor juez, si amar con todo mi corazón a esa mujer y a esos tres hermosos niños es un delito me declaro culpable-

-Muy romantico y todo pero usted esta aqui por asesinato-

-Lo se, solo queria recordarselos- Miras hacia donde esta tu familia y sonries triste porque sabes que no importa como termine el juicio nada volverá a hacer como antes... Podrás recuperarlos pero será un trabajo arduo, a partir de este momento sus corazones ya no te pertenecen, a partir de ahora tu ya no eres indispensable en sus vidas, a partir de ahora solo tendrás que conformarte con migajas... Pero no te importa, eso es mejor a no tenerlos... Shiena limpia una lagrima traicionera y vuelve su mirada al frente. Tú tomas asiento de nuevo

-La parte defensora tiene la palabra ¿Por qué Takechi Otoya-san deberia salir libre de nuevo?-

-Su señoría, nuestra cliente ha sido una asesina en el pasado, eso es bien sabido por todos en esta sala, sin embargo, Takechi-san mostró un cambio en su vida. La terapia que tomó para poder reincorporarse a la sociedad dio buenos resultados y frutos-

-Objeción señor juez- el fiscal toma la palabra y te mira un poco tembloroso, es joven, seguramente inexperto, él sabe que está frente a dos de los más grandes abogados del país pero dará pelea, es su trabajo después de todo -Si Takechi-san logró reincorporarse ¿Por qué matar de nuevo a alguien inocente?-

-¿Inocente?- es ahora Shinsou quien toma la palabra -Perdone abogado pero me permito recordarle que la persona de quien mi cliente se defendió era uno de los lideres de una de las pandillas más peligrosas del país. Él era un hombre con multiples casos de homicidio, robo, secuestro, trafico de armas y drogas ¿Y usted dice que era inocente? Tambien me permito recordarle que ese hombre fue quien atacó a mi cliente, intentó robarle y abusar de ella. Todo lo que mi cliente hizo fue en legitima defensa-

-¿Legitima defensa? Entonces ¿Por qué apuñalarlo 20 veces? Muchos testigos dicen que el hombre suplicaba por su vida en repetidas ocasiones y Takechi-san lo atacó demostrando de nuevo su naturaleza demoniaca-

Frunces el ceño al recordar esa escena, si no te hubieras defendido seguramente hubieras muerto

-¡Objecion! Señor juez le pedimos que no permita que el fiscal use palabras ofensivas para nuestra cliente-

-Abogado Watanabe por favor limitese a ser objetivo y dejar fuera cualquier subjetividad hacia la acusada-

El joven abogado sonrojado asiente y continua

-Pido disculpas a la corte y a usted, pero debo recordarles que Takechi-san fue conocida como Jack the Ripper quien fue un asesino serial-

-Nosotros traemos las pruebas de que nuestra cliente pasó por la terapia para superar aquella patología que la orillaba a matar-

-Y además tenemos una prueba más de la inocencia de nuestra cliente. En el siguiente video que le mostraremos verá usted como nuestra cliente logró librar a un asesino cruel de este mundo. Esta mujer está aquí por un error que cometió y que se magnificó por su pasado, pero quiero preguntarle al honorable jurado, si ustedes estuvieran en la situación de Takechi-san ¿Cómo hubieran reaccionado? No queremos respuestas hipocritas, queremos respuestas sinceras. Tienen una familia que les espera en casa y alguien quiere hacerles daño ¿No se defenderian? El miedo y la adrenalina por volver a ver a su familia se apoderarían de ustedes-

-Su señoria, un asesino rehabilitado puede volver a delinquir ¿Cuál sería la excepción de Takechi Otoya-san para no caer de nuevo?-

-Como ya lo mencionamos, la terapia que tomó anteriormente dio unos increibles resultados, pueba de ellos es que logro formar una familia, siempre tuvo un empleo estable cuya empresa, incluso ahora, accede a darle empleo desde su hogar en caso de que lleguemos a un acuerdo de arresto domiciliario-

-Esto nos deja mas que claro que la señorita Takechi fue y puede ser nuevamente un miembro funcional de la sociedad, sumado a eso no hubo ningun incidente de ningun tipo de agresion durante todos estos años. Pocos días despues de su arresto nuestra cliente solicitó tomar terapia nuevamente, eso claramente demuestra sus intenciones de rehabilitarse-

-¡Objecion! Señor juez, solo porque alguien se arrepiente de matar eso no la vuelve inocente-

-Correcto, en ningun momento hemos dicho que nuestra cliente sea inocente, simplemente aclaramos que fue en legitima defensa y que su pasado es un factor que no deberia influir en la resolucion de este caso

-Y sabemos que podemos llegar a un acuerdo de fianza y arresto domiciliario, ya que en muchos casos como este se otorga esa solución-

-Y tenemos pruebas de que lo amerita-

Los dos abogados en tu defensa han sido más que eficientes, el joven fiscal suda por no saber qué más decir, afloja el cuello de su camisa claramente desesperado por saber que ha perdido este caso, solo mira en dirección de tus dos abogados y frunce el ceño. El juez se dirige al él

-Abogado Watanabe ¿Tiene algo más que agregar?-

El abogado acusador guarda silencio revisa los papeles sobre su escritorio y afloja su corbata, está nervioso al parecer se ha quedado sin argumentos. Niega con la cabeza y toma asiento

-Si no tiene nada más que agregar, es hora de que el jurado de su veredicto-

Sientes tus manos sudar y diriges la mirada a todas esas personas que no conoces pero decidirán tu destino, susurran entre ellas y te observan, tragas saliva nerviosa y volteas hasta donde se encuentra tu familia, intentando relajarte un poco Shiena está igual de nerviosa que tu, Seiki evita mirarte pero ves sus piernas moverse con impaciencia, mientras que Akira te dirige una sonrisa nerviosa quiere ayudarte y lo sabes pero se encuentra igual de ansioso que tú, o incluso más

-Hemos decidido que Takechi Otoya-san merece ser puesta en libertad condicional pagando una fianza. La condición es que no debe abandonar las terapias y debe venir cada mes a firmar a la corte durante un año-

Lagrimas de felicidad brotan de tus ojos, volteas la mirada hasta Akira y lo ves sonreírte con emoción, Seiki tiene el rostro inexpresivo aunque ves como aprieta sus puños y mueve su cabeza de forma negativa una y otra vez, Shiena habla unas palabras con el fiscal y toma asiento, voltea a verte y su mirada es triste pero te sonríe… Su sonrisa es ahora un misterio para ti ¿Es felicidad? ¿Es alivio? ¿Es arrepentimiento? El abogado acusador se acerca hasta donde estás y los mira con frialdad antes de salir de la habitación. Un guardia se acerca a ti y retira las esposas de tus muñecas y pies, limpias tus lagrimas y sonries, esto aun no termina, falta lo mas difícil. Volteas hacía donde están Sumireko y Banba, ellas levantan sus pulgares para animarte, Shinsou estrecha manos con Shun quien va con Shiena, evita todo contacto contigo, saluda brevemente a Shiena y toman asiento, haces lo mismo con Shinsou

Suspiras pesadamente, estás a punto de perder todo o de tener una mínima oportunidad… Otra oportunidad

-Ahora el segundo caso de este día Kenmochi Shiena-san demanda a su esposa Takechi Otoya-san solicitando un divorcio ¿Es correcto?-

Shiena se pone de pie y te mira brevemente, seria, fría y respira profundo

-Así es señor-

-¿Cuál es el motivo?-

-Diferencias irreconciliables su señoria-

Es Shun quien ahora responde y te mira disculpándose, tu solo asientes

-Bien, la parte demandada ¿Tiene alguna objeción?-

Shinsou se pone de pie

-Ninguna señor, mi cliente está de acuerdo en la decisión de su esposa, va a respetarla y a firmar ese divorcio-

-En esta demanda de divorcio se anexa una demanda de custodia de los hijos Takechi Seiki, Takechi Akira y Takechi Usagi ¿Esto es cierto?-

-Si su señoria-

-La parte demandante ¿Qué exige?-

-La custodia completa de los mencionados hijos, son menores de edad y deben estar bajo la custodia de Kenmochi Shiena-san, pues con el incidente de Takechi Otoya-san no confia en que sea una buena influencia para la crianza-

-¿Qué exige la parte demandada?-

-Compartir la custodia, su señoria, aun cuando ella no lo desea Takechi Otoya-san accede al divorcio y esta dispuesta a que Kenmochi-san se quede con todos los bienes que adquirieron durante el matrimonio. Mi cliente no busca pelear, está consciente de que es una persona que ha cometido errores, pero eso no la inhabilita para ser madre-

-Objecion su señoria, alguien que ha estado en prisión no es buen ejemplo para criar dos adolescentes y una pequeña de un año-

-Eso no es verdad, estuvo en prisión hace ya mucho tiempo, si recordamos fue durante su adolescencia, en ese entonces tomó terapia y fue dada de alta con reconocimiento de que podría integrarse a la sociedad y llevar una vida normal sin ninguna patología, el matrimonio que ha llevado con Kenmochi-san es una prueba fehaciente de ese diagnostico, también se ha demostrado que, a la fecha, tiene facultades para ser una buena madre pues los dos hijos adolescentes del matrimonio nunca han estado envueltos en nada minimamente ilegal o de alguna índole psicótica-

-Eso obviamente es gracias a la educación impartida por mi clienta Kenmochi Shiena-

-Abogado, permítame recordarle que un matrimonio es conformado por ambas partes, al igual que la crianza. Takechi-san ha sido parte fundamental de lo que esos jovencitos son al día de hoy. Juntas, Kenmochi-san y Takechi-san han criado a esos dos jóvenes, ninguna de las dos ha estado desatendida de la crianza ¿O me equivoco?-

Shinsou se dirige a Shiena quien se sonroja, el juez le pide que conteste y ella suspira pesadamente

-No. Shinsou-san tiene razón, ambas hemos estado juntas criando a nuestros hijos. Otoya no ha desatendido sus obligaciones como madre-

Miras con sorpresa esa declaración de tu, ahora, ex-esposa ¿Por qué si habla tan bien de ti aun así quiere separarse de ti?

-Pero, señor juez- sigue con su declaración -Eso fue antes del incidente por el cual fue ahora puesta en liberta. Me temo que Otoya recaiga, y, además, con esos antecedentes no creo que sea una buena influencia para nuestros hijos. Es por eso que pido la custodia completa. En estos momentos ella no puede ser madre-

-Su señoria- interrumpe Shinsou -¿Podemos arrebatarle a Takechi-san los hijos que el amor ha concebido? ¿Quién puede ser tan inhumano para querer quitarle la motivación a una persona que quiere rehabilitarse nuevamente? Los jóvenes y la niña Takechi serán la mejor terapia para Takechi-san, si ella ha cometido errores pero ¿Acaso cómo padres no los cometemos? Takechi-san no ha cometido errores en su rol de madre, por lo que ella está facultada como siempre lo ha estado para ser madre-

Ves como el juez te mira compasivo, miras brevemente a Shinsou quien da una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y ahora volteas a ver a Shun, abre los ojos sorprendido, está en problemas así que mueve rápidamente sus cartas

-Su señoria ¿Qué pasa si los jóvenes Takechi no quieren estar con Takechi-san? ¿Podemos obligarlos a tener que decidir a quien quieren más? ¿Podemos simplemente ignorar sus deseos y obligarlos?-

-Nosotros no estamos obligando a nadie. Mi cliente no es un monstruo sin sentimientos tiene presente la empatía hacia ellos, no puede exigirles que estén con ella. Solo exigimos poder estar presentes en la crianza de los jovenes Takechi y la niña Takechi, hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad siempre y cuando ellos asi lo deseen no pretende obligarlos solo desea pasar tiempo con ellos y no tener una restricción. Si alguno de los jóvenes Takechi no quiere estar con ella se respetará su decisión y no se le obligará a nada-

-Abogado acusador ¿Quiere añadir algo?-

-Si. Su señoria, estamos buscando lo que es mejor para los menores, hace unos momentos Takechi-san ha renunciando a todos los bienes materiales que ha adquirido en estos años, eso representa un problema pues no cuenta con un espacio adecuado para una convivencia con los menores, no tiene los recursos para su sana convivencia y crianza. En estos casos no solo el bienestar emocional es prioridad, también el bienestar y estabilidad material-

-Eso es incorrecto, mi clienta ha sido beneficiada con un programa de apoyo para la vivienda de la fundación Hanabusa cuenta con un modesto departamento apto para que los jóvenes y la niña Takechi puedan estar ahí cuando lo deseen. Además de que podrá recobrar su empleo en cuanto salga de aquí y así el dinero para la manutención de sus hijos no será problema-

-¿Algo mas que añadir?-

Observas a Shun dirigirle una mirada nerviosa a Shiena probablemente la defensa de tu abogado es mejor de lo que ellos estaban esperando. Shinsou sonríe satisfecho porque ha logrado que el juez asienta amable con lo ultimo que ha dicho, presientes que te irá bien pero aun no quieres apresurar conclusiones así que solo esperas. Con un largo suspiro Shun niega

-No su señoria- responde después de dirigirte una mirada que no sabes descifrar correctamente. No sabes si esta molesto o aliviado, frustrado u orgulloso

-Bien, después de la exposición de los argumentos y analizando bien este caso he decidido que Takechi Otoya-san, siempre y cuando cumpla con los requisitos de su libertad condicional y continue en su proceso de terapia, obtenga la custodia compartida de sus hijos, esto hasta que los jóvenes cumplan la mayoría de edad y decidan si quieren seguir manteniendo contacto con usted o no-

Tus ojos brillan, sientes la alegría desbordar por tu cuerpo, tiemblas de emoción, aun no lo has perdido todo, aun tienes una esperanza de recuperar tu vida. Miras al juez, miras a tus hijos y a Shiena, miras a los abogados y sientes que tu vida poco a poco retoma su camino, levantas los brazos victoriosa

-¡GRACIAS!-

Sin poder evitarlo gritas y das un salto de felicidad, abrazas a Shinsou intentando demostrar toda la gratitud que sientes hacia él, volteas a ver a Banba y a Sumireko y les agradeces con un gesto de cabeza. Vas a salir de ese horrible lugar y seguiras teniendo a tus hijos en tu vida, pensaste que ya no lo merecías que lo habías perdido todo pero al parecer el universo esta a tu favor esta vez

-Shinsou-san, muchas gracias por todo. Fue una magnifica defensa-

-Le dije que yo era el mejor en esto. No agradezca nada, fue un placer, ahora ¿Me permite darle un consejo? No deje de pelear por su familia, hagalo por usted y por ellos ¿De acuerdo?-

Asientes y estrechas tu mano, le sonries con agradecimiento y él se retira para hablar unas palabras con Sumireko. Tomas asiento y cierras los ojos sonriendo tranquila

-Es increíble que después de todo lo que has hecho las cosas te sigan saliendo bien- la voz de Shiena te obliga a abrir los ojos e incorporarte, se acercó hasta a ti sin que lo notaras, sobre el escritorio frente a ti hay unos documentos

-Bueno, creo que no es secreto para ninguna de las dos que tengo muy buena suerte. De otra forma no te hubiera conocido-

-Deja tus galanterías para después. Es momento de que firmemos esto-

Ella no te mira a la cara y se ha cruzado de brazos apretándose un poco. Suspiras pesadamente. Conoces muy bien a Shiena para saber cuando está a punto de llorar y no quiere que lo sepas

-Hagamoslo entonces Shiena-

Ella se toma el tiempo para firmarlos, duda por un momento en hacerlo y en ese momento recuerdas cuando se casaron. Eran demasiado jovenes, ella usaba un lindo vestido al igual que tu, no habia nadie con ustedes, nadie las acompañaba, incluso los testigos fueron otra pareja que iba a casarse ese día. Se miraban con amor, con ilusión y en cuanto terminó de firmar sonrio y dio un par de aplausos de emocion. Se veia tan adorable… Cuando termina de firmar esos papeles te mira molesta, tu recuerdo se ha terminado y ha llegado la cruel realidad. No hay felicidad, no hay ilusión, solo están ahí como un par de desconocidas que jamás se han amado, suspiras pesadamente y reprimes tus lagrimas, tomas la pluma que ha dejado y lees el titulo de ese documento que te destroza ´´Demanda de Divorcio´´ sonries con amargura, esos documentos significan que estas a punto de perder la única cosa que no pudiste salvar de toda esta situación Suspiras y con todo el dolor de tu corazón firmas esas hojas, sintiendo como tu corazón se comprime… Al terminar de firmar, miras que su mano está aun sobre la mesa, te mira como hace unos momentos la mirabas, sabes que recuerda lo mismo que tú. Rozas delicadamente su mano, ella la quita rápidamente, vuelve a cruzarse de brazos y le da esos papeles a Shun

-Shiena- la llamas antes de que se vaya lejos -Si las cosas me salieran bien no estaría firmando esto-

Shiena suspira pesadamente y evita cualquier contacto. Escuchas su entrecortada voz que te dice

-Cuando quieras puedes ir a sacar tus cosas-

Se da la vuelta sin darte oportunidad de decir nada, la miras alejarse y te dejas caer pesadamente sobre la silla

-Felicidades Otoya-chan-

Shun se acerca a ti extendiendo su mano, tu sonries y lo abrazas

-Pense que estarías molesto por perder el caso-

-No es bueno para mi reputación pero me alegra no ser la causa de que tu familia se separe-

-Gracias Shun-kun-

-Ánimo Otoya-chan, el sol sale todos los días para todos, por cierto ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi jefe quería hablar contigo cuando todo esto terminara?-

-Si-

-Bueno, esta esperando afuera-

-Shun- suspiras pesadamente, das un ligero masaje en tu cuello y con la voz cansada respondes -Se lo que tu jefe quiere, pero no me interesa trabajar para él. Solo quiero hacer bien las cosas, estar con mis hijos e intentar recuperar a Shiena, el mundo de criminales es algo en lo que no quiero volverme a involucrar nunca. No puedo tener tanta suerte y no pienso desaprovecharla arriesgándome a ser atrapada-

-Solo habla con él y dile lo que me dijiste. Él quiere conocerte, solo eso, además él fue quien pagará tu fianza. Debes ser agradecida-

Shun tiene razón y lo sabes, suspiras y asientes

-En un momento te alcanzo. Debo hablar con Sumireko-

Te acercas al matrimonio Hanabusa-Banba y ellas te reciben con un abrazo

-Sumireko, muchas gracias. No creí que lo lograría. Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda y la de Shinsou-san no creo que lo hubiera logrado-

-Shinsou-sama es un gran abogado, leal y capacitado así que no dudé en ponerlo a tu servicio. Espero que con esto te des cuenta de que la vida te tiene en alta estima Otoya, de otra forma no entiendo por qué es que tienes tantas oportunidad-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… De todo corazón te lo agradezco-

-Bueno, es momento de que intentes recuperar a Kenmochi-san-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-

-Ella aun siente algo por ti. La estuve observando durante todo el juicio y sufría en silencio… Serías una verdadera tonta si no la recuperas-

-Gracias por el consejo Mahiru-chan, eso haré… Perdonenme pero debo ausentarme un momento. Iré a verlas después y hablaremos con más calma y de nuevo muchas gracias por esto que hicieron por mi, jamás lo olvidare-

El matrimonio Hanabusa se despide de ti y tu sales para hablar con el jefe de Shun. Ves una lujosa camioneta estacionada y fuera de ella está Shun, va por ti y te pide que subas a esa camioneta, ahí está su jefe

-Otoya, permíteme presentarte a Matsumoto-sama-

Ves a un hombre ya entrado en años, en su cabello las canas ya son mayoritarias, es un hombre de apariencia normal, si lo vieras en la calle seguro pensarías que es un simple panadero o un maestro retirado, no es ni musculoso ni corpulento, tiene una barriga incipiente y su rostro luce dulce y amable

-Otoya-chan mucho gusto-

Estrechan sus manos y haces una reverencia con tu cabeza

-Matsumoto-sama, un placer-

-Quiero agradecerte por habernos ayudado a terminar con ese hijo de perra. En verdad estaba causando muchos problemas y ya no sabíamos que hacer. Mis mejores hombres son unos ineptos que no supieron terminar con él-

-Con todo respeto Matsumoto-sama, yo no sabía quien era él, yo solo estaba salvando mi vida-

-Aún así, lo que hiciste es digno de admirarse, fuiste muy valiente… Shun nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Te conozco y recuerdo que alguna vez leí sobre ti en el periódico… Tenías mucho talento niña…-

-Si, lo tenía… Pero es ya cosa del pasado-

-Lo sé, te traje aquí solo para agradecerte y para ofrecerte mi sincera amistad. Este es un favor que nunca olvidaré… No pretendo que entres a la organización, has perdido mucho por esto y sería injusto pedirte que vuelvas ha algo que ya no es parte de ti, así que solo acepta mi amistad-

-Y yo quiero agradecerle el que haya pagado mi fianza, es algo que jamás olvidaré Matsumoto-sama, de todo corazón le agradezco. Y claro que acepto su amistad, permitame ofrecerle la mia-

Con un apreton de manos cierras este penoso incidente de tu vida. El poderoso hombre te invita a almorzar, aceptas por cortesía y porque no quieres estar sola, Matsumoto-sama te mira con atencion, es evidente la pena que te embargo pero no te molesta con eso, incluso intenta distraerte de todo eso. Una vez que han terminado de comer se ofrece a llevarte a la casa que Hanabusa te consiguió, antes de despedirse de ti te dice de una forma paternal

-Las flores son mejor mensajero ante una mujer enojada. Pude ver el rostro de tu esposa y ella te ama pero no te perdonará así de fácil… Conquistala de nuevo Otoya, no la dejes ir-

Conquistarla de nuevo, lo harás, eres tenaz y lo harás

-Kenmochi Shiena serás mía de nuevo-

_**No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas**_

_**No me dejes**_

_**No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas**_

_**No es como eres**_

_**Alejate más, el amor se esta derrumbando **_

-¡Mamá!- Akira sonríe y te abraza suspiras aliviada de que fuera el quien abriera la puerta. Le devuelves el abrazo y ambos entran a la casa, sonries con nostalgia, tienes tantos recuerdos de esa casa, ahí fue donde tu familia inicio y pasaron tantas cosas juntos en ese lugar, que el pensar que ese ya no es mas tu hogar duele

-Conejito ¿Me ayudaras a empacar?-

-No te va a ayudar porque todas tus cosas ya están emapacadas-

-También me da gusto verte Shiena- sonries con tristeza, probablemente nunca podras acostumbrarte a la indiferencia y desprecio de el amor de tu vida, te acercas hasta ella que carga a tu pequeña en sus brazos Usagi balbucea algo y tu sonries -¿Puedo?

Te mira de nuevo con esa tristeza que las destroza a ambas, se quedan en silencio un rato solo mirándose, después de un largo suspiro Shiena asiente y te permite cargar a tu pequeña hija, la cual rie al sentir tu abrazo

-Mamá ¿Mamá Otoya se puede quedar a comer?-

-No Akira, tenemos planes-

Ves como tu hijo baja la mirada triste, odias estar en esta situación pero no es momento para darte por vencida, sabrás arreglar las cosas, lograrás arreglar las cosas, te acercas a él y sacudes su cabello cariñosamente como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Esta bien conejito, será en otra ocasión, además hoy no tengo tiempo, debo arreglar aún unas cosas en el trabajo y tengo que irme pronto. A propósito ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Seiki salió, tú sabes como es él. Es preferible darle su espacio, no quiero que te falte al respeto y arme una escena en la casa-

-Realmente espero que un día me perdone-

-No te preocupes, la gente suele perdonar a los muertos muy fácilmente-

Volteas asustada hacia esa voz desconocida, encontrándote con un hombre con el rostro cubierto en el marco de la puerta, sientes tu corazón latir con fuerza y tus manos temblar, en un rápido movimiento pones a Usagi en los brazos de Akira y los haces retroceder. El pánico en el rostro de Shiena es claro, ella logra abrazar a sus hijos, te colocas frente a ellos para protegerlos

-Llamen a la policía-

-Oh no se preocupen no hace falta llamar a la policía, solo vengo a… Saldar una deuda… Jack The Ripper realmente no puedes ir por la vida matando a la gente y pensar que no vas a tener consecuencias ¿Lo sabias?-

Tragas saliva y sientes el sudor en tus manos, no debes dejarte intimidar, sabes como funcionan ese tipo de personas y demostrar miedo va a empeorar la situación, pero realmente estas aterrada, tienes pánico de lo que le pueda pasar a las personas que mas amas en la vida por una situación que tu causaste… Respiras profundo y pones una sonrisa irónica en tu rostro, debes mostrarte ruda si no quieres que esto termine mal

-Si sabes como termino él ¿Estás seguro de que quieres atacarme?-

-Oh, nadie dijo que te iba a atacar a ti-

Lo escuchas reir con burla y da unos pasos hacia ustedes, hasta ahora te das cuenta que tiene una cuerda en sus manos y arrastra algo detrás de él, palideces al ver como arrojan frente a ti a tu hijo amarrado, amordazado y golpeado

-¡SEIKI!-

-Jack The Ripper, mi jefe quiere vengarse de ti y ya que nos quitaste a alguien muy valioso, queremos devolverte el favor-

Sin poder contenerte te abalanzas sobre ese sujeto dándole una patada en el estomago que lo arroja lejos, corres hasta tu hijo quitándole la cinta que cubre su boca mientras Akira lo desata. Una vez que han liberado a Seiki le pides que vaya con Shiena y sus hermanos

-No, mamá no te voy a dejar sola. Ese tipo podría matarte-

-SEIKI, OBEDECE. ESTA ES MI LUCHA, NO TUYA. AHORA VE Y CUIDALOS-

Seiki te obedece y te pones en posicion de defensa, ese sujeto se ha incorporado, saca un cuchillo y poniendose en posicion de ataque, tiemblas nerviosa y repites una y otra vez que no debes enloquecer.

El extraño sujeto da el primer golpe y logras esquivarlo, intentas tirarlo pero es un tipo pesado así que él logra derribarte a ti, estando en el suelo intenta golpearte directo al rostro

-Una vez que termine contigo ¡SIGUEN ELLOS!-

Lo miras con furia y forcejeas con él. Maldicion, es más fuerte que tú, tus brazos tiemblan por el esfuerzo, de pronto alguien logra quitartelo de encima, es Seiki quien lo quita y logra propinarle un par de puñetazos pero este maldito regresa un golpe a tu hijo y logra darle con el cuchillo

-¡NO!-

Lo tomas por la espalda lanzandolo lejos logrando sacarlo de combate por un momento, te acercas a Seiki rapidamente y miras su herida, no es una profunda, es apenas un rasguño, suspiras aliviada y lo abrazas

-Lo siento Seiki, lo siento- dices al borde de las lagrimas pero un dolor en tus costillas te hace caer, levantas la mirada encontrándote con los ojos furiosos del tipo frente a ti. Intentas levantarte pero posa su pie sobre tu estomago, presionándolo con fuerza- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos!

Gritas con temor, nunca te vas a perdonar si algo les pasa por tu culpa, la presión en tu estomago se hace mas fuerte mientras una risa siniestra retumba en tus oídos. Con burla te dice

-¿O qué? ¿Jack The Ripper va a matarme y perder su libertad condicional?-

_**No me busques, no me busque, no me busques**_

_**No busques por mí **_

El golpeteo en tu corazón hace que sientas como si tu pecho quemara, el llanto de Usagi retumba en tus oídos y el dolor punzante en tu estomago aumenta. De pronto escuchas un golpe seco seguido de un quejido y la presión en tu estomago se esfuma. Levantas la mirada, Shiena golpeo al sujeto con una silla, el pánico inunda sus ojos al igual que los de tus hijos necesitas aguantar hasta que la policía llegue, con la respiración agitada dices

-SHIENA POR FAVOR VE CON LOS CHICOS-

-PERO OTOYA NO ESTAS BIEN-

-ESO NO IMPORTA. CUIDALOS, YO DETENDRÉ A ESTE BASTARDO-

Tienes que mantener a salvo a tu familia, te reincorporas rápidamente, tomas el cuchillo de la mano del atacante quien sigue en el suelo, debes detenerlo así que le das una patada en el rostro haciendo que la sangre brote de su nariz

Sangre

Miras la sangre… Y sonries

Sonries, pero no de forma psicópata, sonries al no sentir ningún tipo de emoción por verlo sangrar, te colocas sobre el intentando someterlo y lo golpeas nuevamente en el rostro. El tipo te dice con burla en su voz

-¿Vas a matarme? Si me matas alguien mas vendrá tras ellos-

-¡NO! MIENTRAS YO VIVA ELLOS VAN A ESTAR A SALVO- la rabia y el miedo se apoderan de tu cuerpo nuevamente justo como esa noche, comienzas a golpearlo sin piedad. Recuerdas el cuchillo que se encuentra en tu mano, lo empuñas y te detienes pensando en tu siguiente movimiento. Si Otoya, vas a matarlo, quieres matarlo

HAZLO

-¡MAMÁ, NO!

La voz de Akira te saca de tu trance, volteas encontrándote con tu familia mirándote con miedo, eso te hace reaccionar. Escuchas sirenas de patrullas acercándose, sacudes la cabeza, no vale la pena perderlo todo, no estas dispuesta a perderlos nuevamente, la adrenalina desaparece de tu cuerpo y sueltas el cuchillo.

-Tranquilo no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo- volteas a verlos y dices con una sonrisa

Todo a terminado, los salvaste y te salvaste a ti misma también

No, no puede terminar tan fácil

De pronto un dolor insoportable se hace presente en tu estomago, seguido de otro y otro más haciéndote caer

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡OTOYA!

Escuchas un nuevo estruendo, seguido de voces desconocidas, solo sabes que son policías por el color de sus uniformes tu vista se nubla y se te dificulta respirar, el dolor en tu estomago es insoportable, lo cubres con tus manos y sientes como se cubren de un liquido caliente. Sangre. Te han herido "Maldición", no quieres que tus hijos vean eso cierras los ojos intentando normalizar tu respiracion y unos brazos te envuelven

-¡MAMÁ! AGUANTA, UNA AMBULANCIA YA VIENE EN CAMINO-

-Akira-

-Shh, porfavor no hagas mucho esfuerzo-

-T-tu hermano… Está… ¿Bien?-

-¡Si! Mamá, todos estamos bien, gracias a ti y necesitamos que tu sigas estando bien-

Seiki se acerca a ti, cubre con sus manos tus manos para que ya no salga más sangre

-¿Shiena?-

-Explicandole todo a la policía, por favor aguanta mamá, solo resiste por favor-

Toses sintiendo todo tu cuerpo temblar con esa acción y la sangre brota con más brusquedad de tu herida, de tu boca también comienza a salir sangre, te diriges a Seiki

-Conejito… si… si algo me… p-pasa-

-¡No va a pasarte nada!-

Abres tus ojos con mucho esfuerzo intentando aclarar tu vista, pero todo sigue borroso escuchas la voz de tu hijo, esta asustado, llorando, quieres consolarlo pero no tienes fuerzas para moverte, cada vez que respiras es mas dolorosa que la anterior

-Akira… por favor… yo… no quiero… que… Usagi sepa…quien fui-

-¡OTOYA!-

Sientes unas manos sobre tu rostro, esas manos que reconocerías en cualquier situación

-Shiena… lamento… no ser lo que merecías-

-No digas eso- tu respiración se vuelve mas lenta, cierras los ojos, te sientes cansada, lo único que quieres es cerrar tus ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos todo este mejor

_**La última**_

_**Última**_

_**Última**_

_**Imagen de mí frente a ti **_

_**Recuerda eso**_

-Q-Quiero… dormir-

Susurras y toses nuevamente, pero esta vez no sientes nada, es como si tu cuerpo se hubiese adormecido

-¡NO! OTOYA NO CIERRES TUS OJOS-

Shiena te suplica desesperada, como te gustaría complacerla pero no puedes, solo quieres descansar

-Solo… un momento-

Debes decirle, debes decirle por si algo pasara

-Amor, si… algo pasa…-

_**Por favor, no me olvides**_

-NADA PASARÁ ¡RESISTE MI AMOR!-

Sientes tu cabeza pesada y cierras los ojos

_**Te amo, bebé no soy un monstruo**_

_**Sabes como era en el pasado **_

_**Cuando el tiempo pase, todo desaparecera**_

_**Y entonces lo sabras nena**_

_**Te necesito, bebé no soy un monstruo **_

_**Me conoces, asi que no te vayas**_

_**Si siquiera me tiras lejos morire**_

_**No soy un monstruo**_

-¡OTOYA!

Abres tus ojos con pesades, todo sigue borroso

-¡OTOYA!-

Shiena te llama con desesperación, puedes ver como hay lagrimas que recorren su rostro y caen sobre ti. No, ella no debe llorar por ti, tu naciste para hacerla feliz, la llamas

-Shi...ena-

Intentas acercar tu mano a ella pero tu cuerpo no te responde es como si todo estuviera dormido, la miras

-¡Vamos camino al hospital, todo va a estar bien!-

No. Sabes que eso es mentira, no hay una esperanza, no hay un futuro juntas, no hay un final feliz… Todo terminó solo quieres irte con la certeza de que nada terminó entre ustedes, pones todas tus fuerzas en hablar

-Te… amo-

Shiena te mira sorprendida por un momento y entonces te besa, un beso que es amargo, sabe a despedida y lo sabes, ella lo sabe también… Te sigue besando y cada uno de sus besos es más doloroso que el anterior, sin embargo, aun sabiendo que es el final sientes su amor

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ¡RESISTE POR FAVOR!-

Como te gustaría que eso pasara… Imaginabas otro final para su historia, la miras por ultima vez y con esa imagen grabada en ti suspiras… Cierras tus ojos nuevamente, las fuerzas abandonan tu cuerpo con lo poco que te queda sonries. Sonries porque sabes que te ama, ella te ama, después de todo ella te ama, pero ya es demasiado tarde

_**Creo que estoy enfermo **_

_**Creo que estoy enfermo**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inucchi: Pues ya que nuestro querido Legan no actualiza por si mismo ahora su perfil sera invadido por mi para ayudarlo a publicar cosas mas seguido una de esas cosas es este proyecto al que ambos le tenemos mucho cariño_

_Legan: ¡__YA ME EXHIBISTE!_

_Digo_

_¿__Lo siento?_

_De acuerdo, no es como que pueda justificarme de todas formas_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, hemos estado trabajando mucho juntos, nos ha unido como no padre y no hijo, la verdad es que me encanta escribir con Inucchi y por eso tenemos varios proyectos juntos, uno de ellos ya lo hemos publicado y, en esta ocasión, traemos este cancionero, una serie de songfics que será una especie de tutti-frutti pues habrá desde cosas tiernas y romanticas hasta dolorosas y que nos harán llorar. En esta ocasión es la canción "Monster" del grupo Big Bang, es K-Pop n.n_

_I: Como este que personalmente me sigue haciendo llorar mucho, pronto traeremos algo mas fluff... o no. Pero aun asi esperamos sean de su agrado tanto éste como nuestros otros proyectos, esperamos su apoyo por mi parte es todo :3 revivamos el fandom_

_L:_ _Yo sigo llorando cada vez que leo este fic... Por eso la proxima nos redimiremos y traeremos algo tierno_

_¿Cuál pareja seguirá? ¿Qué canción tendrá? Sintonice este fic en su proxima actualización_

_Espero que les guste este proyecto, que nos apoyen y, sobretodo, que lo disfruten_

_¡No dejemos que el fandom muera! _

_Hasta la próxima amigos :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I knew I loved you (Savage Garden)**_

_**Maybe it's intuition (Tal vez es intuición)**_

_**But some things you just don't question (Pero algunas cosas no se cuestionan)**_

_**Like in your eyes (Al igual que en tus ojos) **_

_**I see my future in an instant (Veo mi futuro en un instante)**_

_**And there it goes (Y ahí va)**_

_**I think I found my best friend (Creo que encontré a mi mejor amiga)**_

La primera vez que te vi me sorprendí, incluso, me asusté un poco

Pero…

No en una mala forma

Nuestro primer encuentro me confirmó algo que yo ya sabía

Yo había nacido para encontrarte

No sé exactamente cuantos pero llevaba muchos años soñando con alguien... Una chica, una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, con el cabello negro y largo, unos ojos azules fríos y serenos

Me gustaba soñar con esa chica. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que soñé con ella: era un enorme bosque, la lluvia había terminado de caer y todo estaba rociado por el agua, me gustaba ver ese paisaje, caminaba por aquel bosque y entonces veía a una chica de espaldas a mi cortando unas cuantas flores, me llamó la atención la forma en la que la luz caía sobre ella, como iluminándola de una forma divina, me quedé hipnotizada mirándola en su tarea, lentamente me acerqué a ella, cuando estaba a centímetros de ella, se puso de pie y lentamente giró para verme, mi corazón latió a prisa al verla ahí, frente a mi, era como si todo el dolor se fueran de mí ser, como si toda la alegría del mundo me pertenecieran solo a mi, sus ojos me miraron intentando desnudar mi alma, no me sonrió, no me miró con molestia, su rostro no mostraba nada, era como si supiera que yo estaría ahí

-Llegas tarde-

Fue lo primero que ella me dijo, yo no comprendía y simplemente le pedí una disculpa

-No importa- me respondió -Ya estás aquí. Me encontraste después de todo-

Seguía sin comprender ¿Encontrarla? ¿Por qué yo debía encontrarla? ¿Y cómo ella sabía que eso pasaría? ¿Acaso estaba buscando a una perfecta desconocida?

Muchas más preguntas inundaron mi cabeza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, tomó mi mano y eso hizo que mis pensamientos abandonaran mi mente ¿Por qué eso se sentía tan bien? Era un simple agarre de manos

No… Era más que eso, era como si con esa simple acción algo en mi se encendiera o se apagara. Como si hubiera llenado un espacio que no tenía idea que estaba vacío, como si la última pieza de un rompecabezas estuviese embonando de forma perfecta

Antes de que lo notara ya estaba sonriendo, caminamos hacia una cabaña. Nos sentamos a tomar té y charlabamos

Por años soñé con esa chica, no sabía su nombre, no sabía de dónde la conocía, solo al dormir podía verla sin embargo eso no me importó, amaba a la chica de mis sueños, estaba enamorada de la chica de mis sueños...

Me sentía tan tonta, me había enamorado de una ilusión que mi mente había creado, me había convencido de que todas las sensaciones que me invadían en mis sueños eran reales. Aun si en el fondo sabía que no era nada más que una ilusión pero era mejor enamorarse así, el amor en la vida real me había destrozado y en mis sueños no había forma de que eso ocurriera

O eso creía

El ultimo día que soñé con ella me dolió tanto y al mismo tiempo me ilusionó, había llegado a la cabaña donde compartíamos nuestra vida, ella lucía bastante ansiosa, me preocupé al verla así, ella era serena la mayor parte del tiempo

-Debo irme amor mío-

Sentí mi cara arder

-¿Amor? ¿Por qué me llamas a?-

No pude terminar mi frase porque me daba un beso, un beso que jamás había experimentado, tan lleno de amor y pasión

-Se que me encontrarás-

Y salía corriendo de ahí, intenté alcanzar pero al ver que estaba lejos de mi solo grité

-ESPERA-

-ENCUENTRAME-

Era lo último que me decía, una luz me cegaba y despertaba

Por años estuve intentando soñar de nuevo con ella, pero no era posible. Era como si ella hubiera desaparecido, me dolía no verla más, me dolía haberla perdido aun cuando solo era parte de mis sueños, dolía más de lo que esperaba, incluso pase varias noches sin dormir intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido pero fue inútil, no comprendía el por qué había pasado todo eso, y, a pesar de todo lo que dolía, debía seguir con mi vida...

Por años también busqué a esa chica, ni siquiera supe cuántos años pasé con esa búsqueda pero nunca logré encontrarla, hasta que un día me rendí era decepcionante y no quería ilusionarme de nuevo, si ella solo existía en mis sueños y su tiempo conmigo había terminado ¿Qué más podía hacer? Además, mi enfermedad se volvía cada vez peor, me desesperaba el no encontrar una solución a eso. Debía hacer algo pronto, quería acabar con esta maldición, por azares del destino descubrí una especie de concurso para que se le cumpliera un deseo a quien lograra realizar una tarea. Al investigar descubrí que se trataba de matar a alguien, una chica de 15 años, si lo lograbas tendrías un deseo garantizado... La idea de matar a alguien no me gustaba pero no era algo nuevo para mi, por mi apariencia no podía tener un trabajo decente así que me volví una especie de mercenaria... Tenía talento para eso pero el mío era más estrategia, incluso prefería simplemente no hacer un trabajo sucio y dejar que los explosivos hicieran su magia...

Llegué a la academia Myojo para probar suerte, si ese era mi destino iba a aceptarlo, aunque, tal vez, yo no llegaba a Myojo para ganar el premio, yo llegaba para encontrar a alguien más

Era noche cuando arribé a Myojo, había terminado de llover, los árboles de la enorme escuela estaban bañados de rocío, aspiré el aroma de la tierra mojada y me sentí extrañamente feliz y ansiosa

Subí al elevador de un enorme edificio pues en el último piso estaba la dirección donde debía registrarme, mi corazón latía como loco conforme iba acercándome, no entendía esa sensación y entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió, la vi

Vi a la chica de mis sueños, el mismo cabello, la misma piel, leía un libro, no había notado mi presencia o eso creí, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella, cerró el libro y me miró

-Llegas tarde-

Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos, su rostro sin expresión, no parecía sorprendida de verme, mi cuerpo fue sacudido por la misma ola de sensaciones que tuve la primera vez que soñé con ella... Y aunque no tuviera sentido alguno estaba segura, definitivamente era ella ¡POR FIN LA HABIA ENCONTRADO! Le sonreí

-Lo siento-

-No importa- tocó a la puerta y antes de entrar me dijo -Ya estás aquí. Encontraste el edificio-

Sonreí aún más, era justo como la primera vez que nos conocimos. Entre con ella y nos inscribimos a la clase negra, hicimos el papeleo y nos dieron una habitación. Nos asignaron en la misma

Al llegar a la habitación, encontramos nuestras cosas, nos instalamos y después de que aquella chica diera una última inspección a todo se presentó conmigo

-Kaminaga Kouko, mucho gusto-

-Shutou Suzu, el placer es mío-

Por fin la chica de mis sueños tenía un nombre... Y uno muy bello

-Kouko- repetí una y otra vez en mi mente y sonreí, susurré

-Te encontré amor-

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh nada, nada- mentí

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse por un momento. Por supuesto que ella no tenía idea de quien era yo, Kouko era la chica de mis sueños era absurdo pensar que yo fuera la de los suyos o que ella siquiera supiese lo que nuestro encuentro significaba para mi

Nuevamente el amor me destrozaba ¿Así debía ocurrir siempre?

Kouko no tenía idea de quien era yo pero el golpeteo incesante en mi pecho me hacía darme cuenta que todas las emociones que sentí años atrás seguían aquí, yo estaba enamorada de ella

Aun sin conocerla

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería que mi corazón fuera destrozado nuevamente.

Todos los recuerdos, todos los momentos que compartimos en el mundo de mis sueños volvían a mi como si realmente los hubiera vivido

¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?

La observe, intentando encontrar una razón para alejar la idea que estaba teniendo

No pude encontrar ninguna

Sonreí acercándome a ella

Aun si ella no tenía idea de quien era yo iba a hacer que lo supiera, no solo eso. Estaba más que decidida a que se enamorara de mi porque yo ya lo estaba profundamente de ella aunque eso fuera extraño

-Entonces Kouko-chan seremos compañeras de habitación ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor?-

-No me agrada mucho socializar-

-Veras que si me conoces cambiaras de opinión- dije con una enorme sonrisa. Ella solo me miro desconfiada, con esos ojos profundos y serios que poco a poco se suavizaron

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo. Pero no esperes que seamos mejores amigas de la noche a la mañana-

-No te preocupes por eso Kouko-chan tengo mucha paciencia- y todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr que me ames

_**I know that it might sound (sé que podrá sonar)**_

_**More than a little crazy (más que un poquito loco)**_

_**But I belive (pero creo)**_

_**I knew I loved you (que sabía que te amaba)**_

-¡Okasan canta!- bajo la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos curiosos, los ojos de mi pequeña hija, sin poderlo evitar sonrío

Mi hija y del amor de mi vida, esta pequeña niña fue el complemento perfecto para mi vida, nuestra vida juntas. Me agacho y tomo en mis brazos a esa pequeña niña damos un par de vueltas mientras yo sigo cantando

-Okasan canta otra vez-

_**Before I met you (antes de conocerte)**_

_**I think I dreamed you in to life (creo que te soñe dentro de mi vida)**_

-Si Irena, canto-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta cantar- respondo besando su frente, sigo bailando con ella mientras continuo mi canto

_**I knew I loved you before I meet you (sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte)**_

_**I have been waiting all my life (he estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

-Okasan... ¿Qué significa eso?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Amar!-

Observo sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y sonrío de forma tierna. Irena es una niña muy curiosa, más que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, pero no me molesta en lo las mínimo, adoro responder sus preguntas y conversar con ella, aun si más tarde olvida la mayoría de la conversación

-Ara, esa es una pregunta interesante ¿Segura quieres saber?-

-¡Si! Okasan canta mucho esa canción y le dice mucho esa palabra a Okasama ¡Quiero saber!-

Suspiro con alegría y tomo asiento colocando a Irena a mi lado, sus ojos siguen llenos de curiosidad

-Veamos... Que significa amar...-

-¿Cómo están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo?-

-¡MAMÁ!-

Miré a mi pequeña Irena corriendo hacía mi Kouko, no pude evitar suspirar, era como un sueño, por fin podía cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños y lo hacía con la chica de mis sueños

-Mami, mira lo que mamá Kouko te trajo-

-¿huh? ¿Una sorpresa?-

No era que aquello me molestara, al contrario, me produce una emoción y una alegría inmensas. Kouko no es precisamente una persona detallista, no sabe expresar bien sus emociones, prefiere ocultarlas, es una persona seria, un tanto fría pero así la amo, no necesito que sea una persona que demuestre todo porque no tendría caso, me gusta que sea seria, fría, calculadora porque cuando tiene ese tipo de detalles sé que son sinceros

-Espero que no hayas olvidado que día es hoy Suzu-

Me sonríe mientras toma mi mano y carga a nuestra pequeña hija, y solo me bastó ver su sonrisa para saber a qué se refería

No podía olvidarlo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le sonreí de vuelta

Solo nos bastaba un intercambio de miradas, de sonrisas, de suspiros para saber lo que la otra pensaba, así había sido desde un principio

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, había un hermoso ramo de flores sobre la cama, me acerqué a el

-Kouko, es hermoso-

Al voltear para agradecerle ni ella ni Irena estaban, no entendía por qué y entonces vi una nota sobre el ramo

_"ENCUENTRAME"_

Sonrío y abrazo esa nota

Claro que te encontraré

Salgo en búsqueda de mis dos amores y no puedo evitar recordar aquel día

Yo sabía que Kouko había fallado, eso significaba que debía irse. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, me alegraba saber que tenía oportunidad de cumplir mi deseo, pero, por otra, odiaba ver a Kouko así de enojada y de triste, ella en serio odiaba ser asesina, y, siendo sincera, no tenía habilidad para eso. Ella era una excelente estudiante, muy inteligente, sabía muchísimas cosas, tanto de física y matemáticas como de literatura y arte, hablar con ella era prácticamente hablar con una enciclopedia y me encantaba, me enamoraba más de ella cada día, dejar de verla me rompería y mataría lentamente... Debía confesarme, tal vez perdería mi oportunidad si no lo hacía

-Kouko-chan, lamento que no haya salido como lo planeaste-

Ella lloraba, odiaba verla así, odiaba mucho saber por todo lo que había pasado

-Volví a fallar, volví a fallarle ¿POR QUÉ NADA ME SALE BIEN? ¿POR QUÉ DEBO FALLARLE SIEMPRE A IRENA-SENPAI?-

Y también odiaba a esa tal Irena, Kouko le tenía mucha admiración. Demasiada para mi gusto, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con alegría al hablar de ella, el tono amoroso que utilizaba al mencionarla, la forma en la que quería hacerla sentir orgullosa aunque ella ya no estuviese en este mundo traían de vuelta algo que hace muchos años no experimentaba: celos

-SOY UNA MALDITA INUTIL-

-NO, NO DIGAS ESO, NO LO ERES-

La abracé, en verdad odiaba ver como ella se hacía daño por culpa de los demás, ella no era una inútil, tal vez no tenía las habilidades de un asesino pero tenía otras tantas cualidades ¿Por qué no veían eso?

Siendo tan inteligente, tan maravillosa ¿Por qué hacer algo que no hace bien por el simple hecho de que debe hacerlo? Yo sabía que si ella lo deseara de verdad podía ser una excelente asesina. Pero no lo era, no lo deseaba y no necesitaba serlo

-No lo eres Kouko-chan, eres una persona muy inteligente-

-Y si lo soy entonces ¿Por qué no puedo matar a nadie?-

-Porque no eres una mala persona, por eso. Eres una magnifica persona, inteligente, talentosa, un alma artística yace en tu interior, tu alma noble que siempre se dispone a ayudar, agradable y muy hermosa-

Me miraste sonrojada cuando escuchaste lo ultimo

-¿Hermosa? ¿Shutou de qué habl?-

No dejé que siguiera, la besé, un simple roce de labios pero sentí que tocaba el cielo

Kouko se separó bruscamente y llevó sus manos a la cabeza sacudiéndola

-Discúlpame Shutou-

Se puso de pie y se fue, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, le daba una oportunidad al amor y este maldito me volvía a traicionar ¿Realmente no podía enamorarme? ¿No tenia derecho a ser feliz? Intenté no llorar pero me era imposible, dolía, dolía como jamás me había dolido

Sentía mi corazón destrozarse

Lloré, inevitablemente lloré como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no me importaba, ella se había ido y con ella mi oportunidad de amar de nuevo

Mis esperanzas de creer nuevamente en el amor

-Tal vez no eras la chica de mis sueños-

Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, me puse de pie y la abrí, seguramente sería Nio con alguna noticia o algo así

Mis piernas temblaron y mi corazón se aceleró al ver a Kouko parada frente a mi

-Kouko-chan pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ella se quedó pensativa, mirándome atentamente

-¿Estabas llorando?- pregunto con la voz apagada y yo no pude responder

Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de si

-Encuéntrame-

-¿huh?-

-Esa palabra ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?-

Yo la miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera esa frase? Sus ojos me observaban con miedo. Respondí de la forma más sincera que pude

-Significa más de lo que te imaginas-

-Después de la muerte de Irena-senpai tuve un sueño, soñé con una chica de cabello azul, ojos ámbar y piel de nieve, su sonrisa hizo latir mi corazón, tomó mi mano y me abrazó, ese simple gesto me alegró, jamás había sentido esa alegría, nos recostamos a la sombra de un árbol hasta el atardecer, una vez que los colores naranja del atardecer se asomaron por el cielo ella se puso sobre mi y me besó, me besó y todo mi dolor se fue. Después del beso me dijo "Encuéntrame" se puso de pie y se fue, corrí tras ella pero jamás la alcancé... Intenté soñar de nuevo con esa chica pero al no poder simplemente intenté olvidarla... Cuando te conocí no creí que fueras tú, era demasiado bello para que fueras tú, no podía imaginarme con alguien como tú... Y ahora me besas y... Esa sensación es igual. Es como si todo el dolor en mi interior se borrara con ese simple beso... Yo...creo que al fin te encontré-

Y entonces Kouko me besó, un beso suave, tierno, cargado de sentimientos al separarnos ella abrió de nuevo la puerta

-Me tengo que ir-

Le tomé la mano y la abracé

-No te vayas por favor-

-Debo irme-

Volteó hacia mi y la besé de nuevo, me sonrió por primera vez y entonces solo me dijo

-Encuéntrame-

-Lo haré-

Y se marchó

Era el inicio de una nueva oportunidad...

¿Qué es el amor? Yo también me lo pregunté y por mucho tiempo pensé que no lo iba a volver a sentir

Caminé por mi hogar buscándolas, las encontré en el jardín, Irena sostenía una rosa y Kouko un girasol

-Nos encontraste-

Corrí hacia ellas y las abracé, besé a Kouko y vi que los ojos de mi pequeña hija brillaban alegres

-Mamá Kouko ¿Qué es el amor?-

Kouko balbuceó, a veces Irena hace preguntas que ella no puede responder o mejor dicho no sabe cómo responder, es gracioso verla en esos apuros. Ella me mira buscando en mi las respuestas, yo levanto los hombros negando suavemente con la cabeza

-Bueno Irena...-

Balbucea nuevamente y yo no puedo evitar reír al verla, acaricio su mejilla y nos miramos unos segundos, amo mirarla a los ojos. Aun ahora esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules me llenan de paz, de calma, verlos brillar con alegría y amor me hacen sentir en las nubes Kouko me dirige una pequeña sonrisa

-Amar es... Es... Ser feliz con la chica de tus sueños-

Se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Lo dijo sin pensar, es muy raro en ella actuar sin pensar y es muy lindo ver como se avergüenza

-¿Soñaste con mamá Suzu?-

-Solo una vez y supe que ella era mi amor-

-¿Yo soñaré con mi amor también?- los ojos de mi pequeña brillan con emoción y el rostro de Kouko cambia a pánico puro. Sonrío mirando a Irena y le digo

-Seguro que si y te digo un secreto, la encontrarás-

-O... O tal vez no- dice Kouko desviando la atención de Irena, ganándose un puchero de su parte

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Porque a muy pocas personas les ocurre algo así-

-¡Pero a ti y a mamá les pasó!-

-Bueno...si pero...-

-Lo que pasa Irena es que tu mamá Kouko es una celosa sobreprotectora que no quiere que crezcas, te enamores y nos dejes. Quiere que solo la ames a ella-

-¡Suzu!- ella me reprocha avergonzada porque sabe que lo que dije es verdad. Por otro lado, Irena me mira confundida. Pasa la mirada de mi a Kouko una y otra vez analizándonos, pensando

-Pero...tú amas a Mamá Kouko y ella te ama a ti. Yo no puedo amar a mamá Kouko seria como quitártela-

Ambas reímos ante el comentario tan inocente de nuestra pequeña

-No. Veras Irena existen varios tipos de amor- mi pequeña parpadea confundida - Mira, mamá y yo nos amamos pero también te amamos a ti-

-Entonces... Amar ¿No es ser feliz con la chica de tus sueños?

-Lo es, pero como te digo hay varios tipos de amor. Amar es sentir tu corazón bailar de alegría, sonreír sin ningún motivo aparente, solo porque te hace feliz ver o estar con una persona. Sentir que todo lo malo del mundo desparecerá si están juntas- digo posando mis ojos sobre los de Kouko, ella sonríe con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

_**I think I dreamed you into life (creo que te soñé dentro de mi vida)**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you (sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)**_

_**I have been waiting all my life (he estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

-Oh... Entonces ¿Son felices de tenerme? ¿Me aman?-

-Irena, te amamos desde antes de que pudieramos verte-

_**There's just no rhyme or reason (no hay rima o razón)**_

_**Only the sense of completion (solo el sentido de que estoy completo)**_

_**Like in your eyes (al igual que en tus ojos)**_

_**I see the missing pieces (veo las piezas perdidas)**_

_**I'm searching for (que estoy buscando)**_

_**I think I found my way home (creo que encontré mi camino a casa)**_

Sonrío al recordar aquella tarde, ese día estaba a punto de confesarle algo increíble al amor de mi vida y por primera vez en toda mi existencia me sentía bendecida por estar viva, Kouko y yo disfrutábamos de un matrimonio feliz, teníamos un lugar al cual por fin llamar hogar, pero, lo más importante, nos teníamos la una a la otra. Era todo perfecto, sin embargo, yo sentía que faltaba algo

-Kouko-chan-

-Dime-

-Hoy fui al parque-

-Eso es bueno Suzu, el doctor te recomendó hacer actividades al aire libre-

-Me gustaría que un día me acompañaras-

-Lo haré, solo dame tiempo, la universidad tiene un puesto importante para impartir clases, si me preparo y logro pasar la entrevista eso significará una vida más estable para nosotras-

-¡Wow! Eso suena fabuloso-

-Lo sé, no solo tendría un puesto como profesora de la universidad, podríamos tener una nueva casa, nos mudaríamos a una nueva ciudad-

-De verdad es magnífico Kouko, verás que lo lograrás-

Di un beso tierno a mi amor y ella me abrazó fuertemente

-¿Y cómo te sentiste al caminar? ¿Te sofocaste o algo así?-

-Me sentí bastante bien. De verdad-

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra, eso significa que tu tratamiento va viento en popa, recuperarás fuerzas y los medicamentos harán su labor. Pronto tendrás una salud optima-

-¿Tan óptima como para tener hijos?-

El rostro de Kouko se tiñó de rojo, abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi pregunta, carraspeó la garganta y tartamudeó

-Bu-Bu-Bue-Bueno n-n-no sé si hi-hijos… ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?-

-Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo. Además, ya iniciamos el tratamiento para eso también-

-Bueno si, y a mi también me gusta la idea de que tengamos un hijo pero primero debemos resolver muchas cosas, prioritariamente nuestra estabilidad económica y tú salud, aún es pronto amor, solo esperemos un poco más ¿De acuerdo?-

Suspiré un poco cansada y solo asentí. Kouko trabajaba realmente duro por ese puesto en la universidad, ella de verdad quería ese puesto, esa fue la razón por la cual cuando supe que estaba embarazada me sentí terrible, era como si le arruinara un sueño solo porque yo quería el mío… Era ser demasiado egoísta, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta…

-¡SUZU! ¡SUZU!-

Un día llegó muy emocionada a casa, yo había estado evitando hablar del tema y, sobre todo, estaba evitando que se notaran los síntomas que conlleva un embarazo

-Ara, ara estás muy emocionada Kouko-

-¡CÓMO NO ESTARLO! ESTOY A PUNTO DE OBTENER EL PUESTO-

Palidecí un poco, el doctor me había explicado que debido a mi enfermedad sería un embarazo muy complicado, un cambio así de radical podría afectar muchas cosas. Intenté emocionarme, animarme pero no podía, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, mi voz sonó apagada

-Que bien-

-Hey, no te emociones tanto… Suzu ¿Pasa algo?-

-Kouko yo…-

Pasé saliva nerviosa, temblaba de miedo, no sabía que pasaría, la abracé aferrándome a ella y entonces simplemente dije

-Estoy embarazada-

Kouko me separó para verme

-¿QUÉ? ¿LO DICES EN SERIO?-

Simplemente asentí, ella sonrió y gritó envolviéndome en un abrazo

-AL DIABLO LA UNIVERSIDAD ¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!- sentí las lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por mis mejillas, Kouko estaba feliz, realmente feliz con esto al igual que yo, pero la idea de que ella renunciara a sus sueños solo por eso me hacía sentir culpable hasta cierto punto. Me separé de ella y la miré

-Espera, Kouko tú… ¿En serio estas bien con esto?-

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Al fin tienes lo que quieres, has trabajado mucho para obtener ese puesto y yo...no quiero que renuncies a el por esto...No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por mi-

-Tienes razón he trabajado mucho por ello y no es momento de renunciar a ello menos con ese bebé en camino. Necesito ese puesto más que nunca para que las dos personas que amo tengan lo mejor-

-¿Dos?-

-Tú- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, después poso su mano sobre mi vientre y sonrió -Y tú-

-Kouko... el bebé aun no está aquí ¿Como es posible que le ames?-

-De la misma forma que te ame a ti, sin siquiera conocerte simplemente lo sé ¿Tú no?- le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta, claro que amaba a ese bebé después de todo era el fruto del amor que yo y Kouko compartimos

_**I know that it might sound (sé que podrá sonar)**_

_**More than a little crazy (más que un poquito loco)**_

_**But I belive (pero creo)**_

_**I knew I loved you (que sabía que te amaba)**_

_**Before I met you (antes de conocerte)**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life (creo que te soñé dentro de mi vida)**_

_**I knew I loved you (que sabía que te amaba)**_

_**Before I met you (antes de conocerte)**_

_**I have been waiting all my life (he estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

_**A thousand angels dance around you (mil ángeles bailan a tu alrededor)**_

_**I am complete now that I've found you (estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado)**_

-Entonces yo también las amo- mi pequeña Irena se lanzó a abrazarme y dio un beso en la mejilla de Kouko

-Lo sabemos, entonces Irena ¿Ya te quedo claro que es el amor?-

-¡Si! ¡Es sentirse feliz!- sonrió al escuchar la respuesta tan simple y tan inocente, pero al mismo tiempo tan acertada

-Y algún día encontraré a mi amor y le regalaré flores de cerezo-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué flores de cerezo?-

-Amo las flores de cerezo, son hermosas… Me gustaría tener en mi vida siempre flores de cerezo-

Claro, el amor puede tener sus altibajos pero siempre se encuentra la manera de ser feliz a pesar de todo, sin importar que las dificultades o el pasado. Al final del día saber que tengo a dos personas cuya simple existencia me hace sonreír, por las que lo daría todo sin dudarlo hacen que me dé cuenta que todo lo que yo sufrí en el pasado quizá era como una escalera para poder llegar a este momento.

Si no tuviera esta enfermedad no hubiese conocido al amor de mi vida e Irena no estaría aquí, hasta cierto punto me siento agradecida por la vida que tuve antes de ellas

-Suzu ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En lo mucho que las amo y lo feliz que eso me hace-

_**I knew I loved you (que sabía que te amaba)**_

_**Before I met you (antes de conocerte)**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life (creo que te soñé dentro de mi vida)**_

_**I knew I loved you (que sabía que te amaba)**_

_**Before I met you (antes de conocerte)**_

_**I have been waiting all my life (he estado esperando toda mi vida)**_

* * *

_L: Bien, ya que recibimos muchos amables comentarios acerca de que los hicimos llorar venimos con este songfic para redimirnos y curarles el corazón. Aunque, con eso no digo que no vayamos a romperlo luego, ¿verdad Inucchi?_

_I: Así es, esta ocasion quisimos hacer algo tierno y meloso, esperamos alivie sus corazones antes de que estemos listos para romperlo de nuevo ;3_

_L: ¿Cuál canción vendrá? ¿Qué historia traerá? Sintonicen su ya gustada sección de songfics. Esperamos que disfruten la lectura n.n_

_I: Si adivinan la siguiente shipp les regalamos un fic :3_

_Nos leemos pronto, no dejemos el fandom de Akuma morir_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vendedora de caricias, Arréglame el alma (Panteón Rococó)**

¿Cuál es la mejor compañía para un corazón roto?

¿Podría ser el alcohol?

¿Podría ser el sexo?

¿Podrían ser ambas opciones?

Chitaru iba ya en su segunda botella de whisky, la música sonaba haciendo eco en todo su departamento. Ella lucía tan cansada, tan acabada y ¿Cómo no estarlo? La mujer que más amaba se había ido, la había dejado con el corazón roto... Chitaru intentaba no llorar más, sus ojos ardían, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón dolía, incluso el respirar se estaba volviendo doloroso, ya no quería llorar por ella, ya no debía llorar por ella pero no podía dejar de hacerlo aun si lo intentaba el dolor hacía que su llanto se desatara nuevamente ¿Cómo no iba a dolerle aquello? El amor de su vida la había engañado y la dejaba para irse con alguien más

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-

Las palabras que Hitsugi le había dicho se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ya no quería recordarla, ya no quería revivir ese momento

_*Flashback_

Hitsugi lucía más distante de lo normal, no era como si siempre fuera fría con su novia pero llevaba un tiempo comportándose diferente con ella: fría, distante, cortante, parecía que todo lo que sabía hacer era lastimarla y eso destrozaba a la peli roja esa situación debía terminar. Necesitaban arreglar las cosas y ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza-

Chitaru dio un beso en la frente de su novia y se sentó frente a ella. Poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Descuida, yo también llegué tarde-

Tardaron un momento en volver a hablar, el silencio entre ellas era muy incómodo, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Parecía que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, Chitaru desvió la mirada intentando buscar las palabras correctas para arreglar toda esa situación.

-¿No tuviste problemas para llegar? Pudiste pedirme ir por ti y lo hubiera hecho encantada

-No, ya no soy una niña Chitaru. Si, tengo un sentido de la orientación malo pero no es para tanto

-Lo siento, es que a veces olvido cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Sabes? Es como si hubiera sido a penas ayer que nos conocimos pero han pasado tantos años hemos crecido juntas…Te confesaré que me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras, después de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos creí que sería yo de nuevo quien te buscaría y arreglaría las cosas-

-No fue algo pequeño Chitaru-

-Bueno, tampoco quiero darle mucha importancia

-¿Y porque no?

-No me gusta la idea de echarte en cara lo que pasó. Supongo que estamos aquí para solucionar las cosas ¿no?-

La sonrisa que Chitaru le daba a Hitsugi era tan dulce, tan brillante y cargada de amor que por un momento Hitsugi se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no había marcha atrás, estaba decidido.

-Te equivocas-

Los ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su corazón latió a prisa. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, lo presentía

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Chitaru...- Hitsugi pasó saliva, bajó la mirada

-¿Qué pasa amor?-

-Por favor, no me llames así yo... Yo ya no soy más tu amor-

-¿Que? Pero Hitsugi-

-Déjame terminar, Chitaru esto se acaba aquí yo tengo a alguien más en mi vida-

Y fue como si el mundo se le viniera encima. No, eso no podía ser posible Chitaru no quería y no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se congelo segura de que había escuchado mal necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente, de sus labios solo salió un débil

-¿Qué?-

-Hay alguien más entre nosotras- repitió Hitsugi esta vez más decidida. El dolor en el pecho de la peli roja solo se acrecentaba, una mezcla de tristeza y furia se reflejaban en su rostro.

-¿Quién?-

-No creo que debas saberlo-

-¿QUIÉN?-

El poderoso grito de Chitaru hizo temblar a la pequeña peli azul quien no estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de comportamiento, ella suspiró pesadamente

-¿Estas segura de que quieres saberlo?

-¡Si! Creo que al menos necesito saber qué tipo de persona te aleja de mi...

-Haruki-

Y entonces su corazón se rompió un poco más. Había sido traicionada por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para merecer eso? Chitaru miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Hitsugi quien volvió a hablar

-Chitaru, no quiero seguir lastimándote. Tú eres una persona increíble, maravillosa, eres demasiado perfecta. No te merezco-

-¿Qué hice?-

-Chitaru por favor no me preguntes eso-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y la voz de la peli roja se quebró, no le rogaria a Hitsugi que se quedara ella no quería obligarla a nada pero necesitaba respuestas

-Debo saberlo ¿Yo tuve la culpa?-

-Las cosas simplemente suceden... Haruki y yo no creímos que en algún momento nos enamoraríamos. Un día salimos de fiesta, bailamos, bebimos, nos divertimos y volvimos a salir, una cita tras otra, al principio solo era una buena amiga pero poco a poco comenzó a gustarme, un día nos besamos y todo cambio...

-Espera un momento...se besaron. Pensé que con "hay alguien entre nosotras" solo te referías a que estabas enamorada de otra pero...Hitsugi… ¿Me has estado engañando?

-Si…

-¿Hasta qué punto?

-Chitaru...Ella... Ella le ha dado algo a mi vida que tú no Chitaru. Ella es aventurera, arriesgada, intensa... Tú eres como un príncipe, eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, pero creo que yo no soy buena para ti. Mereces algo mejor, una princesa que sea digna de ti. Por eso debo dejarte-

Chitaru solo asintió amable, limpio sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, aun con todo el dolor que sentía se acercó a Hitsugi y dio un beso en su frente, el último beso que le daría.

-Entiendo. Buena suerte Hitsugi y que seas feliz, lo mereces-

Caminó lejos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían nuevamente.

_*FinFlashback_

Chitaru tenía la esperanza de que Hitsugi fuera tras ella pero eso jamás sucedió, ella simplemente se fue de su vida con una patética excusa, culpándola de alguna forma por esto ¿Por qué se había ido? Chitaru había sido fiel, amorosa, dedicada, le había dado todo a Hitsugi y ella simplemente se fue, la dejó por otra.

Bebió un gran trago de la botella, ardía al pasar por su garganta pero eso ya no le importó, si en ese momento muriera sería lo mejor.

-Después de todo, una vida sin Hitsugi no es vida-

Su celular sonó y la sacó de aquel pensamiento recurrente que tenía desde que Hitsugi la había dejado. Miró el nombre en la pantalla, dudó en responder, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan deplorable, así que optó por apagar su teléfono y dar otro trago a la botella. Un rato después de eso, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistente, no atendió, ahora eran golpes directos a su puerta y una voz que la llamaba.

-Hey, Chitaru-

La pelirroja tomó un cojín del sillón y cubrió su rostro pero los golpes se hicieron más fuertes e insistentes.

-¡HEY PRINCIPE! ABRE LA PUERTA O TENDRÉ QUE DERRUMBARLA Y SABES QUE LO HARÉ-

Lanzó lejos el cojín y suspiro no tenía más remedio que abrir, con pesadez Chitaru fue hasta la puerta y abrió, encontrando unos ojos turquesa que la miraban con preocupación y un toque de ira

-Sabía que estabas mal pero esto ya es absurdo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que esa maldita enana se fue-

-Por favor Otoya, no hables así de ella-

-Es lo menos que se merece.

-No es así

-Lo es. Mira que dejar a la mejor persona del mundo, solo una idiota lo haría-

La peli purpura entró al departamento de su amiga, encendió la luz y sintió la sangre hervir al ver el estado tan deplorable en el que la pelirroja se encontraba. Su cabello sucio y mas desordenado de lo usual sus ojos rojos he hinchados por tanto llorar las notables ojeras marcando su rostro. Y la expresión de tristeza profunda que tenia.

-Si fuera tan buena como dices, ella no me habría dejado-

-¡BASTA CHITARU!- dijo Otoya tomando la botella que su amiga tenía entre sus manos - Las cosas no son así y lo sabes. No voy a dejar que te autodestruyas así, si quieres beber para olvidarla está bien pero no lo harás sola. Yo te acompañaré-

-Otoya pero si tu estás bien con Kenmochi-san ¿o no?-

-¿Y eso qué? Justo porque estoy bien con ella sabe que voy a acompañar y ayudar a mi amiga a beber para que no lo haga sola, así al menos sabré que ningún estúpido pensamiento pasa por tu cabeza... Otra vez-

Chitaru miró avergonzada a Otoya al recordar como había llegado con ella cuando Hitsugi la había terminado

_*Flashback_

Chitaru golpeaba la puerta y hacia sonar el timbre una y otra vez, dio un trago a la botella que cargaba consigo y golpeo de nuevo la puerta hace algunas horas que Hitsugi le había dejado y el dolor en su corazón lejos de disminuir crecía a cada momento, aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, aun no lograba entender porque la persona que mas amaba le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

Tal vez lo mejor seria morir así dejaría de sentir como si su corazón se estuviese derritiendo en su pecho

La puerta se abrió

-¿Namatame?

-Tu, Kenmochi-san tu eres inteligente explícame porque me esta pasando esto

Shiena miro perpleja a la peli roja, estaba extrañada de que alguien llamara a la puerta de su casa a esas horas de la noche y ahora que veía quien era estaba aun mas extrañada observo la botella que la peli roja tenia en su mano

-¿Porque esta pasando que? ¿Estas ebria?

-No lo estoy.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Otoya se acercó apresurada a la puerta- ¿Chitaru?

-Otoya...quiero morirme

-¿Que?

-Entra y cuéntanos que paso Namatame- Shiena cerro la puerta y guio a la peli roja hasta el sofá. Chitaru dio un trago a la botella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente . Shiena y Otoya se miraron preocupadas aunque la peli purpura tenia una idea de quien era la culpable de que su amiga estuviera en semejante estado necesitaba escuchar la historia.

-Chitaru ¿Qué paso?-

-Hitsugi...Hitsugi me dejo

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro de Chitaru y su llanto incremento.

-Eso intento entender, al parecer se enamoro de alguien mas.

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas palabras, Otoya de acerco y acaricio su cabello, sintió la ira crecer en su interior.

-¿Qué? Chitaru eres la mejor persona del mundo ¿Quien en su sano juicio se enamora de otra teniéndote a ti?

-¿La mejor persona del mundo? Si lo fuera esto no estaría pasando, al parecer yo no fui suficiente

-¿Te dijo de quien?

-Haruki

El silencio reino en la habitación unos momentos, la ira de la peli purpura se volvió rabia ¿Como era posible que le hicieran eso a Chitaru? Esto no se iba a quedar así, definitivamente no. Se levanto furiosa del sofá y fue hasta su habitación por una chaqueta. Al verla tan furiosa y decidida Shiena pregunto

-¿A dónde vas?

-A enseñarle a ese par de escorias una cosa o dos sobre lealtad

-No lo hagas-

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE HACERTE ALGO ASI?

-Enserio Otoya, no importa cuanto daño me hiciera Hitsugi yo no quiero que salga lastimada de ninguna forma lo único que quiero en este momento es morirme

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo así!

-PERO ES LA VERDAD ¿QUÉ SENTIDO TIENE SEGUIR? ¡LA VIDA SIN HITSUGI NO ES VIDA! NO FUI LO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE QUEDARA A MI LADO- sus sollozos se hicieron mas constantes dificultándole el seguir hablando. La sensación de ardor en su pecho crecía a cada segundo- Yo... no quiero seguir viviendo sin ella, enserio no quiero

-Chitaru...

-Namatame-san...yo se que te duele mucho pero no te dejes llevar por ese dolor ¿Te parece si lo piensas con mas calma por la mañana?

_*Fin Flashback_

-No voy a matarme, tranquila. Eso ya pasó-

-Aún así, aquí hay demasiados objetos que podrían lastimarte y, si no mal recuerdo, eres experta con espadas así que mejor asegurarme de que estarás bien y acompañada si quieres ahogar tus penas en alcohol. Así que mi querido príncipe león, date un baño y arréglate que saldremos-

-¿huh? ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-

-Es una sorpresa-

... ... ... ... ... ...

-A veces me preocupa lo bien que conoces este tipo de lugares-

-Jajajaja a Shiena también-

Otoya había llevado a Chitaru a un club nudista, en cuanto la peli roja vio la clase de lugar que era quiso arrepentirse y regresar a su departamento. Pero para ser sinceros, aquel lugar no estaba para nada mal, no era como Chitaru había imaginado aquellos lugares, este tenía una luz tenue, música suave y sensual, las chicas no estaban desnudas, semidesnudas o con poca ropa, vestía incluso como si fueran modelos, bastante seductoras si, pero no vulgares, ambas llegaron a la barra

-A estas alturas vas en tu quinta caja de whisky ¿correcto?-

-Por favor Otoya, no soy una alcohólica-

-Pero tienes el corazón roto deseos suicidas y demasiada resistencia ¿Cuántas veces te has puesto ebria en estos días?-

-Dos, tal vez tres veces-

-¿Lo ves? Tienes demasiada resistencia, con la cantidad de alcohol que has ingerido yo ya hubiera muerto así que yo pediré los tragos-

La peli purpura pidió dos cervezas para comenzar

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-¿Porque extrañaba este tipo de lugares?

-Ambas sabemos que eso es mentira

-Bueno, un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿No?

Chitaru parpadeo confusa ante la sugerencia de la peli purpura la cual solo le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

-¿Quieres que salga con una chica de aquí?-

-Chitaru... Obvio que no quiero que salgas con una desnudista, eso no terminara bien

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos , no seas tan correcta, es solo un acostón-

Chitaru hizo una mueca de disgusto, pagar por amor...no eso ni siquiera era amor, pagar por sexo era una idea horrible para ella

-Eres repugnante-

-¡Ay por favor! Alócate un poco, debes sacarte a esa maldita enana de alguna forma, el alcohol no ha servido, tal vez te falta algo más-

La pelirroja resopló y bebió su cerveza de un solo trago. Chitaru era una persona demasiado formal, no creía que las aventuras de una sola noche valieran la pena y entonces recordó de nuevo las palabras de Hitsugi ¿Y si la había dejado por ser una persona aburrida? Aun así la idea no la terminaba de convencer

-No lo se…

-Mira hagamos algo, ve el show si alguna chica llama tu atención solo inténtalo. Si nadie llama tu atención al menos podemos quedarnos un rato a beber.

-Bueno, vamos a intentar tu plan-

Otoya se emocionó al ver que su amiga había cedido a su idea, dio una palmada en su espalda y pidió dos cervezas más, de pronto las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar, en la pista una chica comenzó a bailar, los silbidos, aplausos y gritos emocionados se escucharon por todo el lugar, Chitaru miró con algo de indiferencia a la chica bailando, no era su tipo, así que no puso atención, volteó y pidió una cerveza más

-Jajajaja-

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Ver como todos se emocionan por el baile de esta chica pero te conozco tan bien que se que ella no es tu tipo por lo tanto estás aburrida-

-Aburrida no, al menos me estoy distrayendo y estoy contigo, eso me ayuda bastante ¡Salud!-

-Un momento… Pensándolo fríamente...exactamente ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

-¿Uh?

-Solo has salido con esa enana. Nunca tuviste otra pareja además de ella ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

Chitaru suspiro, nunca había pensado en eso su conexión con Hitsugi fue especial desde el primer momento en que la vio fue eso que las personas llaman amor a primera vista y desde ese momento no tuvo ojos para nadie mas, así que realmente no sabia que tipo de chica le gustaba además de ella.

-No lo se...lo sabremos cuando alguien llame mi atención...supongo

La chica terminó su baile y de nuevo las luces se apagaron, un tipo de música diferente comenzó a sonar y una chica de cabello rosado apareció en la pista, Chitaru la miró con atención

La peli rosa llevaba solo un sexy corsé negro, botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, demasiado provocativa, demasiado sensual, su cuerpo tenía buena curvas, su pecho era prominente, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, su rostro arrogante, era una diosa y ella lo sabía, miraba a todos con desdén, su sonrisa era traviesa pero orgullosa, ella estaba ahí como algo inalcanzable. Su baile era demasiado provocador, demasiado sensual, por un momento Chitaru sintió como si sus miradas se cruzaran y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, era como si en ese momento la peli rosa estuviera bailando exclusivamente para Chitaru, la luz se apagó y el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos de éxtasis

-Wow-

-Jajajaja vaya, ella te gustó ¿eh? Tienes buenos gustos, es la chica más sexy de todo el lugar pero también la más arrogante. Nadie ha podido hacer que acepte un trago a la primera, le gusta que le rueguen-

-¿La conoces?-

-Conozco a todas aquí-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Curiosamente no lo sé... Podríamos averiguarlo esta noche-

Un par de chicas más bailaron pero Chitaru no les prestó atención, seguía buscando a la peli rosa pero no la encontraba. Después de los bailes de las chicas, el lugar regresó a la luz tenue y la música suave, todas las chicas regresaron a sus actividades. Una se acercó a Chitaru pero al no ver algún tipo de atención hacía ella fue con Otoya, quien le preguntó si sabía algo de la peli rosa

-Mi amiga quiere hablar con ella-

-No creo que ella quiera venir-

-Por favor, solo dile-

La chica fue por su compañera, Chitaru miro a Otoya con una mezcla de molestia y duda.

-¿Que?

-¿Porque dijiste que yo quiero hablar con ella?

-Pues porque eso quieres ¿O no? Piénsalo ¿Como vas a saber su nombre si no hablas con ella?

Después de unos minutos la peli rosa llegó con ellas, las miro con cierto desdén de arriba a abajo examinándolas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la peli roja pregunto.

-¿Quién de ustedes quería verme?-

Chitaru se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella

-Yo. Mucho gusto, soy Chitaru-

La peli rosa tembló al ver a la chica frente a ella, se congeló un poco al verla ¿Le estaba dando la mano enserio? Nadie es tan formal en ese tipi de lugares ¿Es que la chica era idiota? sin saber muy bien por qué extendió su mano

-Isuke-

Chitaru sonrió amable

-Lindo nombre-

Isuke parpadeo confundida antes de responder de manera arrogante

-Todo se Isuke es lindo-

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo con nosotras?

La peli rosa lo pensó por un segundo, ella no solía aceptar tragos de cualquiera al menos no al primer intento a Isuke le gustaba que le rogaran que se esforzaran por tener su atención, sin embargo se sentía tentada a aceptar talvez era lo amable que se comportaba Chitaru con ella o talvez eran esos ojos rojizos que la observaban y le suplicaban quedarse llenos de una bondad que ella jamás pensó ver pero también cargados con notable dolor.

-Bien, pero no beberé cerveza quiero algo mejor- hizo una señal al hombre de la barra quien le entregó un coctel- Entonces ¿Para que querían verme?

Aunque Isuke sabia perfectamente la respuesta debía preguntar.

-Honestamente solo quería saber tu nombre

La peli rosa la miro confundida, enserio ¿Que hacía alguien como ella en ese lugar? Dirigió su mirada a Otoya que había permanecido en silencio desde que ella llego.

-Debes disculpar a mi amiga, es su primera vez en este tipo de lugares y es demasiado amable para su propio bien

-Si, se nota

-Tal vez puedas llevártela a algún lugar más... Cómodo-

Otoya guiñó el ojo a Isuke quien sonrió traviesa

-Solo si ella quiere-

Chitaru sabía que pagar por amor era algo que iba en contra de sus ideales pero le había prometido a Otoya intentarlo, además algo dentro de ella realmente quería probarlo quería estar con Isuke.

-¿Me permites?-

La pelirroja dio un trago a su bebida y salió del brazo de Isuke, Otoya le gritó

-PRENDE TU TELEFONO QUE MÁS TARDE TE LLAMARÉ PARA SABER COMO ESTÁS-

Isuke y Chitaru caminaron hasta el coche que estaba aparcado a una calle del club

-¿Sabes conducir?-

-Claro-

Chitaru entonces abrió la puerta del conductor para Isuke

-¿Conducirías por mi? Por favor-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-He bebido demasiado-

-Pero te ves muy bien-

-No quiero arriesgarte-

La peli rosa seguía sorprendida por la caballerosidad de Chitaru, apenas la había conocido y la trataba como una dama, no como una mujer cualquiera. Ambas subieron al automóvil

-¿Conoces donde está la zona hotelera?-

-Seguro ¿Por qué?-

-Nos dirigimos a esa zona-

Isuke manejó hacía donde Chitaru le dijo, fue un camino silencioso, apenas roto por la música en el auto, sin embargo, el silencio no parecía incomodo, era simplemente que no sabían como comenzar a conversar. Isuke miró un enorme y lujoso edificio

-Es aquí, dirígete al estacionamiento por favor-

La peli rosa esta sorprendida, definitivamente la pelirroja no era como ninguno de los idiotas con los que había salido antes, tenía clase y dinero, además era hermosa y demasiado amable... ¿Para que demonios había ido a ese lugar entonces?

Una vez que aparcaron Chitaru bajó del auto y fue hasta el lugar del conductor donde abrió la puerta y ayudó a Isuke a bajar, tomándola nuevamente del brazo fueron al elevador, al entrar en el Chitaru entrelazó su mano con la de Isuke haciendo que ésta diera un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa

-Lo siento, jamás he hecho algo como esto. Estoy nerviosa supongo-

-Descuida, yo te quitaré eso-

Al abrirse el elevador, caminaron hacia el departamento del fondo, Isuke entró en la casa de Chitaru admirándose de lugar

-Ponte cómoda por favor y disculpa el desorden, no hay sido buenos días-

Isuke miró a detalle la casa, sencilla pero elegante, no tenía muchos lujos pero no era una casa común, miró todo asombrada

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un vaso de agua? O mejor aun ¿Te gustaría comer algo?-

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas?-

Chitaru desvió la mirada nerviosa. Había accedido al plan de Otoya pero si iba a tener una relación de una sola noche lo haría a su manera.

-Bueno... Te sonará estúpido pero no quiero simplemente acostarme contigo y ya. También se que nos acabamos de conocer pero quisiera comenzar de nuevo soy Namatame Chitaru es un gusto conocerte y un honor que me acompañes esta noche.

_**Finge que te importo un poco**_

_**Que me pones atención**_

_**Finge que estas escuchando**_

_**A este humilde servidor**_

_**Finge que me conocieras**_

_**Que no es una noche mas**_

Hizo una reverencia elegante. Isuke sin saber porque respondió

-Inukai Isuke y no tengo opción después de todo acompañarte es mi trabajo

-Entonces Inukai-san...

-¿Porque haces esto?

-No me parece correcto tratarte como un objeto. Al menos déjame, no sé, invitarte a comer o a tomar un café-

Isuke la miro esperando que dijera que era algún tipo de broma pero el rostro de la peli roja delataba que definitivamente estaba hablando enserio.

-Comer no suena mal.

Chitaru sonrió

-¿Quieres salir o preparo algo o pedimos algo?-

-Tú ¿Eres real?-

Chitaru comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Isuke

-Si, supongo que si, al menos que tengas sueños raros ¿Porque preguntas?

-Es que, eres demasiado amable, demasiado bien parecida y demasiado idiota como para ser real. No eres como todo el mundo, mucho menos el tipo de persona que suele ir a mi trabajo

La pelirroja levantó los hombros

-Y tu demasiado arrogante, demasiado hermosa y demasiado esnob para trabajar en un lugar así-

-Es divertido-

-Si tu lo dices... Entonces... ¿Qué quieres?-

Isuke puso a prueba a Chitaru, sonrió traviesa y se acercó a ella provocadoramente logrando arrinconarla contra la pared

-Tu vas a pagar. Tu decides-

Chitaru la miró directo a los ojos y sonrió dándole un beso en la frente

-Tú eres mi invitada. Tú decides-

Eso dejó fría a Isuke quien se sonrojó, alejándose se sentó en el sofá

-Quiero pizza entonces-

La pelirroja rio un poco

-Pizza será ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber?-

Chitaru fue hacia una cava que tenía en su cocina

-Mmm Inukai-san ¿te molestaría que fuéramos a comprar bebida? Creo que me he terminado todo lo que tengo-

-Vayamos-

Chitaru le ofreció una chaqueta a Isuke antes de salir, ambas caminaban en la fresca noche nuevamente en silencio.

-¿Por qué actúas así?-

-No lo sé, supongo que así soy ¿Eso es malo?-

-Eres demasiado amable, eso es malo. Las personas abusan de eso, no les importa lastimarte-

-Lo sé...-

-¿Por qué estas conmigo? Tú no eres de esas personas que necesitan contratar a una prostituta-

-¿Podrías no utilizar esa palabra? No quiero de alguna forma denigrarte-

Isuke se detuvo abruptamente

-¿LO VES? ERES DEMASIADO PERFECTA-

Chitaru fue hasta ella y la tomó de la mano para seguir caminando

-No, no lo soy- su voz se quebró y susurro-si lo fuera ella seguiría conmigo-

-Oh ya comprendo, estas conmigo para vengarte de tu ex-

-No ¿Que sentido tendría vengarme?

-Todas las personas heridas buscan venganza-

-Pues no es así, estoy contigo porque no quiero cometer un error-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

Caminaron un par de calles de nuevo en silencio pero tomadas de la mano. Isuke sentía algo nuevo al contacto de la mano de la pelirroja ¿Qué era esa nueva sensación? Chitaru, por otra parte, se sentía nerviosa de interactuar de nuevo con una chica, esto era como una cita, al final de cuentas, y no sabía si estaba lista para eso o no después de todo la única persona con la que había tenido citas era con Hitsugi

Al llegar a la tienda, Chitaru compró varias botellas de whisky

-¿Estás bien con esto?-

-Lo que tomes por mi está bien-

Chitaru miró que vendían dulces y compró una barra de chocolate, al salir de la tienda ofreció la barra a Isuke

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Chocolate-

-¿Por qué me lo das?-

-Supuse que te gustaría... Lamento si fue demasiado-

-Está bien... Creo-

Isuke mordió la barra y sonrió. Demonios, este iba a ser un trabajo demasiado difícil ella siempre estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que un cliente le pidieran pero no para esto.

-¿Está bueno?-

-Si, supongo-

Sin saber muy bien por qué Isuke le ofreció de su chocolate a Chitaru quien lo mordió

-Vaya, si está bueno... No sé de estas cosas pero veo que no elegí mal-

Y de nuevo le sonrió

"Maldición" pensó Isuke "Si vuelve a sonreírme así yo no sé que voy a hacer"

Llegaron a su departamento de nuevo, la pizza no tardó en llegar, Chitaru sirvió dos vasos con whisky y fue a la sala, Isuke tomó una rebanada

-No creí que en serio fueras a hacer esto-

-¿Qué no tenías hambre?-

-Me refiero a invitarme a comer y demás cosas. Tu definitivamente eres un príncipe-

Chitaru comenzó a reír

-Todo mundo me lo dice ¿En serio soy un príncipe? ¿No debería ser una princesa? Después de todo soy mujer-

-Las princesas son arrogantes, quieren todo solo para ellas. Los príncipes, en cambio, buscan servir, son amables, caballerosos y rescatan a las damiselas en peligro-

-¿Eres una damisela en peligro?-

-Esta noche, soy lo que tu quieras-

Dijo acercándose seductoramente, iniciando de nuevo ese juego de seducción, en esta ocasión Chitaru se sintió incomoda al tener así de cerca a Isuke quien se veía que iba en serio esta vez

-I-Inukai-san-

-Shhh- Isuke coloco un dedo sobre los labios de la peli roja sentándose sobre sus regazo aprisionándola con sus piernas-No eres el tipo de persona que necesita contratarme sin embargo lo hiciste así que es momento de comenzar con mi trabajo

Comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de Chitaru haciendo que se tensara y temblara ante el contacto. Los labios de Isuke sobre su piel le hacían sentir descargas eléctricas sobre su cuerpo, pero algo dentro de ella no se sentía del todo bien. Con esa situación, sintió como los labios de la peli rosa se apoderaban de los suyos. Chitaru la separo con delicadeza

-Espera, espera

-¿Que?

-Tú... dijiste que esta noche serás lo que yo quiera-

-Si-

-Bien, lo que yo quiero no es esto-

-¿Entonces para que demonios fuiste a buscarme? -

-Mi mejor amiga insistió en que seria una buena idea-

-Entonces ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-No lo se, no quiero estar sola y ya te lo dije yo... yo no quiero cometer un error-

_**Vendedora de caricias**_

_**Ayúdame a olvidarla**_

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Hoy no quiero recordarla**_

_**Vendedora de caricias**_

_**Quédate media hora mas**_

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Y no me quiero suicidar**_

-Estabas pensando matarte- afirmo Isuke, Chitaru desvió la mirada avergonzada confirmando las sospechas de la peli rosa- ¿Hace cuanto te dejo tu ex?

-Un par de semanas…

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste con ella?

Chitaru dudo por un momento si contestar esa pregunta o no, estaría compartiendo demasiado de su vida personal.

-Años, fue mi primera novia

-¿Por qué te dejo?

-Se enamoro de alguien mas

Isuke se quedo asombrada ante esa respuesta ella siempre había pensado que los seres humanos no eran mas que escoria y justo en ese momento lo confirmaba, tenia solo unas horas de conocer a Chitaru pero eso le bastaba para darse cuenta de el tipo de persona que esta era ¿Como alguien dejaba a una persona así? Tan amable, tan desinteresada, tan amorosa, tan...perfecta.

Porque no había otra palabra para describir a esa torpe peli roja con complejo de príncipe simplemente era perfecta tanto que a Isuke se le estaba dificultando hacer su trabajo apropiadamente.

-Yo no vendo amor y nadie va a venderte algo así

-Lo se aunque ese fuera el caso tampoco me gustaría comprarlo

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Tal vez solo compañía- dijo tomando la mano de Isuke y besándola suavemente- Se que te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo, pero aun así te pagare solo quédate

Miro suplicante a Isuke, la cual se encontraba nuevamente con esos ojos bondadosos que lo único que transmitían era amabilidad opacada por un profundo dolor.

-Bien

-Gracias

Ambas se quedaron conversando y bebiendo hasta que el cansancio y el sueño se apoderaron de sus cuerpos, no tenían idea de como es que habían llegado hasta la habitación pero a la mañana siguiente ambas se encontraban bajo las mantas abrazadas, aferrándose a la otra como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Isuke fue la primera en despertar, pensando que todo había sido un sueño y segura de que una persona como Chitaru era demasiado perfecta como para existir, sin embargo no era así, la peli roja se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazada a ella respirando tranquilamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ni recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había despertado así de tranquila, así de feliz.

"En serio ¿Qué clase de persona te deja ir?" pensó aun sonriendo "No, no, no. ¿Isuke en que demonios estas pensando?"

Se separó bruscamente de la pelirroja, no debía involucrarse demasiado con sus clientes y aunque ni siquiera habían tenido una relación carnal estaba cruzando sus propios limites. Se levanto de la cama con brusquedad despertando a Chitaru.

-Inukai-san...

-Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esto. Creo que en realidad si necesitas acostarte con alguien tal vez así olvides a tu ex-

-Pero no me parece correcto

-¡Deja de pensar por un momento en lo que es correcto!- estaba molesta, no con la peli roja si no con ella misma, con los sentimientos que crecían en su interior -No importa que tan moralmente correcta seas te hará bien. Solo inténtalo-

-Entonces… ¿Tendrías otra cita conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Conoces la regla de las cinco citas?- Isuke asintió molesta, Chitaru se levanto de la cama- Bueno si tengo cinco citas contigo podemos llegar a ese punto, no te preocupes aun así te pagare

Isuke se mordió el labio, la oferta sonaba tentadora pero seria involucrarse demasiado

-Tres citas, si no lo haces para entonces no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo-

-Trato hecho- Chitaru estrechó su mano con la de Isuke quien al contacto dio un nuevo brinco -Te gustaría desayunar? O quiere que te lleve a tu casa?-

"Si. Si a todo lo que digas"

-No. Te veo después-

Isuke realmente necesitaba salir de ahí. Si Chitaru tenía un gesto amable con ella de nuevo, no se controlaría y no sabía de qué podía ser capaz

-Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta-

"Maldición" Isuke asintió, solo debía soportar un poco más pero sería difícil, ambas caminaron en silencio, Chitaru abrió la puerta

-Te veo esta noche?-

-No. Será hasta mañana-

Chitaru impulsada por una fuerza extraña dio un beso en la mejilla de la peli rosa logrando sonrojarla

-Entonces te veo mañana-

Isuke ya sin poder resistir tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Chitaru acercándola para darle un beso en los labios, un beso que ella jamás había dado: tierno, dulce incluso casto... Al separarse ambas estaban sonrojadas, Isuke salió casi corriendo de allí dejando a Chitaru confundida

-Hasta mañana Isuke-

... ... ... ... ...

-Wow, limpiaste tu departamento, ordenaste pizza, te diste un baño y estás trabajando... Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche. No me agradezcas, solo admite que soy una genio-

Otoya estaba feliz de lo que veía, incluso se sentía orgullosa del cambio en su amiga, no iba a mentir se había quedado preocupada por Chitaru por lo que decidió ir a visitarla y lo que había encontrado definitivamente era bueno, se sentía aliviada de no haber metido la pata

-¿Sabes? Es una ventaja que trabaje desde casa, de otra forma ya habría perdido mi empleo-

-Dudo que fueras a perderlo. Después de todo eres la dueña de 20 mil hoteles-

-Jajajaja no exageres, solo soy dueña de 3 hoteles-

-Odio que seas demasiado modesta. Son 3 de los mejores hoteles en la ciudad, incluso uno de ellos es de los mejores del país... Tuviste la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro y no ser engreída, Namatame-sama estaría orgulloso de ti-

-Mi padre me dejó a cargo de todo. Haré realidad su sueño y además amo mi trabajo. No voy a negarlo-

-Bueno, dejemos de lado ese tema- Otoya hizo que su amiga la viera y dijo con un tono travieso -Entonces... Qué tal te fue con la peli rosa sexy de nombre raro?-

-No es un nombre raro, solo poco común para una chica y me fue bien. Saldremos de nuevo mañana-

Otoya miró sorprendida a su amiga y dijo con algo de temor en su voz

-Espera ¿Qué? Es broma ¿verdad? Dime qué es broma. Chitaru pensé que había quedado claro que salir con una desnudista que además es prostituta no termina bien-

-Podrías no usar esa palabra por favor? Se perfectamente lo que Inukai-san es y por lo tanto no quiero solo acostarme con ella y ya. Sabes que no es mi estilo. Además no es nada serio, solo voy a salir con ella. Relájate-

-Las palabras "salir con ella" y "nada serio" no existen juntas en tu vocabulario- la peli púrpura tomó la mano de su amiga preocupada -Chitaru, no quiero que te hagan daño o peor que tú sola lo ocasiones-

-Otoya, acepté tu idea y pienso llevarla a cabo pero no voy a simplemente tener sexo con ella. Voy a hacerlo a mí manera. Además... Anoche dormimos juntas y te parecerá una locura pero jamás en mi vida había dormido así de bien. Ni siquiera cuando estuve con Hitsu...-

Chitaru no termino de decir el nombre de su ex novia, suspiró pesadamente -Ni siquiera cuando estuve con ella-

Otoya temía que su amiga cometiera un error al hacer las cosas a su manera. Conocía el ambiente de esas chicas, o solo buscaban dinero fácil o no tenían otra forma de salir adelante y pagar las cuentas. Temía que Isuke le rompiera aún más el corazón a su amiga

-Relájate Otoya, se lo que estás pensando, crees que voy a involucrarme más de lo que debería pero no, te prometo que una vez que me acueste con ella la olvidaré. Será mi amor por una noche-

-Y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa que sea tu amor-

-Solo la invitaré a salir, no voy a pedirle matrimonio-

-Esta bien, está bien. Confiaré en ti y en ella. Pero de una vez te advierto que si ella te hace algo, esta vez sí le partiré la cara a quien te lastime-

Chitaru rio y abrazo a su amiga

-Aunque debo felicitar a esa chica, te ha hecho sonreír-

La pelirroja pensó aquello un momento, tenía razón, esa noche había sonreído y reído mucho gracias a Isuke, ambas hablaron de cosas sin importancia, recordó que Isuke rio también, no le pareció algo fingido... Y, honestamente, era una sonrisa muy linda la que tenía, pensó muchas veces en besarla al verla así pero no iba a hacerlo, debía respetarla pero mentiría si dijera que no moría de ganas por hacerlo

-Deja de fantasear y regresa al trabajo-

-En seguida señor-

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Eres una damisela en peligro?"

Aquella pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Isuke quien se preparaba para su presentación de esa noche

Damisela en peligro

Cualquiera que viera a Isuke o que la conociera sabría que ella no era una damisela en peligro, sabía muy bien como defenderse y no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarse. Sin embargo, la idea de ser la damisela en peligro de aquel príncipe de cabello rojo no le desagradaba... Tal vez Chitaru era el príncipe que iba a rescatarla de ella misma, de los errores que pensaba era demasiado tarde para corregir.

-¡Pero que estupidez!-

Dijo cerrando de golpe su cosmetiquera

-Isuke no necesita a nadie y menos a una idiota encantadora como ella-

Y aunque intentaba convencerse a ella misma de eso su cabeza no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien con Chitaru? ¿Por qué todo su ser le reclamaba por verla de nuevo? Por qué necesitaba ver su sonrisa de nuevo? ¿Por qué deseaba besarla otra vez?

-¡MALDICION!-

Dio un grito lanzando todo lo que había la mesa al suelo ¿Qué tenía Chitaru que le era tan atrayente?

-Inukai-san 10 minutos para entrar en escena-

La puerta se abrió para darle aquel aviso. Isuke no respondió, simplemente regreso a dar los últimos detalles a su atuendo y maquillaje

-¿Vendrás está noche príncipe?-

Isuke salió a hacer su número, inconscientemente buscó a Chitaru por el lugar, pero no había rastro de ella ni de su precioso cabello, se sintió algo decepcionada, recordó la noche anterior cuando la conoció, sus miradas se habían cruzado en ese momento y sin saber muy bien por qué bailó como si fuera solo para ella, lo mismo estaba haciendo esa noche, cuando terminó de bailar el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos como siempre. Isuke salió del escenario y fue rápidamente a su camerino, al pasar cerca del chico encargado de los números de esa noche dijo

-Esta noche solo voy a bailar. A cualquier idiota que quiera invitarme algo lo mandas al diablo. No estoy de humor para soportar a esos ebrios asquerosos-

El chico solo asintió y dejó a Isuke en su camerino, durante el resto de la noche la peli rosa solo fue interrumpida para que saliera a bailar, el resto del tiempo lo paso en la soledad de su camerino, Isuke solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Qué iba a hacer con Chitaru mañana? parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar el trato de la peli roja, estaba involucrándose demasiado y lo sabia, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba, le rogaba que lo hiciera.

Tal vez era porque Chitaru era la única que la había tratado realmente bien, sin interesarle obtener algo de ella en ese momento. Se sentía molesta, aquella noche había dejado que alguien entrara en ella, sintió como Chitaru la desnudaba pero no de una forma física, era como si aquella pelirroja supiera exactamente la combinación para entrar en su alma... Si es que aún quedaba algo de eso en ella

_Quisiera que esta noche tu vinieras me dieras tu mano_

_Necesito que hoy vengas y que sientas mi corazón_

_Ven siente como palpita como se muere por tu calor_

_Ven siente como suspira como se muere por este dolor_

Isuke se sentía ansiosa por no haber recibido aún un mensaje de Chitaru hasta que recordó que no recibiría ninguno, el príncipe no tenía su número.

-Idiota-

Refunfuñando se alistó para ir a trabajar ¿Podría ser que en ese momento estuviera experimentando algo que llamaba decepción? Se sentía mal por no saber de la pelirroja y temía que aquello de las citas no fuera a pasar.

-Después de todo apenas salió de una relación. El príncipe no vendrá a rescatarte hoy, idiota ¿DESDE CUANDO NECESITO QUE ME RESCATE?

La peli rosa caminaba cabizbaja, estaba a una calle del club cuando vio a una pelirroja recargada en la pared, su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa y fue aún peor cuando vio aquella sonrisa.

-Hola Inukai-san-

-¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI?-

-Bueno, hoy es nuestra cita ¿Lo olvidaste?-

Isuke parpadeó perpleja y sonrió

"No lo olvidó"

-Eres idiota definitivamente ¿Acaso no sabes que hoy debo trabajar?-

-Puedes tomarte el día-

-¿Como estás tan segura de eso?-

-Bueno- Chitaru se acercó a ella con algo de picardía y tomó su mano y arregló un mechón de cabello rosa -Un pajarito me dijo que eres una de las estrellas de este lugar y tienes privilegios. Puedes pedir el día-

Y dándole su teléfono le dio a entender a Isuke que una llamada arreglaría eso. Isuke tomó el teléfono y marcó un número

-No creas que cederé a tus caprichos solo con esa estúpida sonrisa...Aunque tienes suerte justamente hoy no siento ánimos de ir…. Si, hoy no puedo ir a trabajar. Tengo otro compromiso que cumplir. Adiós-

Colgó y regresó el teléfono a su dueña y le sonrió coqueta

-Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos?-

... ... ... ...

-¿Te han dicho lo rara que eres?-

-¿Acaso ir al cine es raro?-

-Para salir con alguien como yo que vende cierto tipo de servicios es en extremo raro-

-Bueno... Quería dejar un poco el alcohol y está idea se me hizo más sana... Pero si no te gusta podemos elegir otra cosa lo que tu quieras-

-No. Es buena idea-

Ambas chicas estaban formadas en la fila de un cine de lujo. Isuke miraba todo con atención, era un centro comercial exclusivo y eso le gustó "Podría acostumbrarme a esto... Además, su compañía me gusta"

-¿Sueles venir a este lugar a menudo?-

-Me gusta mucho este cine. No tiene butacas convencionales ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Entonces qué tiene?-

-Ya lo veras

Al entrar a la sala de cine Isuke se sorprendió de ver que eran camas donde realmente podías relajarte a ver una película

-¿Esto es en serio?-

-¿Que mejor forma de ver una película que completamente cómodo? Además las butacas son malas para la espalda-

Chitaru había elegido una de las camas de atrás, Isuke no pudo evitar reír

-Los ricos son en verdad excéntricos-

-Jajaja ¿Los ricos? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No finjas, esta sala es exclusiva por una razón. Es costosa y de alguna forma tuviste que pagarla y conociendo lo recta que eres fue con dinero limpio-

-Jajajaja ¿Te parece que hablemos de eso cuando vayamos a cenar? Por ahora veamos la película-

Chitaru se acomodó primero en la cama y acto seguido invitó a Isuke a hacer lo mismo, la peli rosa se acomodó entre las piernas de Chitaru quien se sonrojo por ese acto

-¿Cómoda?-

-S-S-Si-

Chitaru sentía su corazón latir acelerado, agradecía que la peli rosa estuviera de espaldas y no la pudiera ver, no quería que se arrepintiera del trato que habían hecho, realmente sus citas con la peli rosa le estaban ayudando a sanar. Se sentía en paz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sonrió

Por otro lado Isuke observaba las imágenes en la pantalla pero le costaba demasiado poner atención, ni siquiera alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de la película, los latidos apresurados de su propio corazón era lo único que llenaba sus oídos ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan insignificante como un simple abrazo la pusiera así de nerviosa? ¿Qué era esa sensación de calidez? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? y más importante aun ¿Por qué le ocurría solo con la pelirroja?

-¿Quieres que pida algo para comer?- Isuke lo medito por un momento, el que la pelirroja hiciera eso significaba que tendrían que separarse y ella definitivamente no quería eso

-Estoy bien así, además dijiste que comeríamos después ¿o no? ¿Qué caso tendría comer ahora y aquí? Solo se nos iría el apetito- dijo pegándose mas al cuerpo de Chitaru sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban todavía más. Suspiró

El resto de la película la pasaron en silencio disfrutando de su compañía y del contacto que tenían; el tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta. lo que fueron horas les resultaron solo unos minutos, de un momento a otro la película había terminado. Isuke vio como las personas comenzaban a levantarse y la idea de separarse de la pelirroja le resulto molesta… Casi dolorosa

"No, no, no. Alejarme de ella no es malo" Se levantó apresuradamente, Chitaru la miró confundida a lo que ella solo respondió

-Isuke tiene hambre, apresúrate- tendió su mano a Chitaru para ayudarla a levantarse, la pelirroja aceptó con una sonrisa, sin embargo una vez que se puso de pie no deshizo el agarre, salieron del cine tomadas de la mano

-¿Te gustó la película?-

-No estuvo mal-

-¿Crees que el protagonista sabía desde el principio que él sería la clave para salvar a la humanidad?-

Isuke pasó saliva nerviosa, no había puesto atención a la película, estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de su acompañante que por un momento se dejó llevar por las caricias que Chitaru le daba en su cabello y solo se concentró en aquella sensación que había olvidado que estaban viendo una película, debía parar las preguntas de inmediato o estaría en problemas

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-

-Bueno, hubo una parte en la que no entendí muy bien eso. La anciana le decía que él era la clave para salvar al mundo y que eso él ya lo sabía, por eso quería saber que opinabas respecto a eso-

Isuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo ¿Qué opinaba? Ningún cliente le había hecho ese tipo de pregunta, es más, ni siquiera había tenido una conversación con ellos ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este príncipe?

-¿Te interesa lo que opine?-

-Claro, eres una persona inteligente y me gusta mucho conversar contigo-

"Maldición", Isuke no estaba lista para escuchar algo así. Las personas por lo general creían que era demasiado hermosa para ser inteligente y demasiado arrogante para entablar algún tipo de relación con alguien, pero al estar con Chitaru podía ser ella misma, había encontrado a alguien tan diferente que estaba cambiando su forma de ver el mundo ¿Sería posible que ella fuera real? ¿Qué todo esto fuera real?

-Bueno, el tipo ese no se veía muy listo y siempre estaba temeroso, si él iba a salvar a la humanidad mejor la hubiera dejado morir, no necesitaba a alguien tan patético- Chitaru asintió en aprobación, Isuke pensó un momento lo que le dijo y la miró curiosa -A todo esto ¿Por qué no entendiste? ¿Acaso te distrajiste?-

Chitaru se sonrojó levemente y carraspeó su garganta ¡Claro que se había distraído! Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo si tenía a Isuke entre sus brazos? Chitaru se había distraído por admirar las piernas de Isuke y su rostro también, imaginó que estaban en su habitación de nuevo, a punto de dormir, estaban compartiendo un momento de descanso, tal vez Chitaru le leería algo o verían alguna cosa en la televisión, ella abrazaría a la peli rosa y la llenaría de besos y caricias… Eso era lo que había distraído a la pelirroja pero claro, no podía decirle eso a Isuke así que cambió el tema

-Dijiste que tenías hambre ¿Que te gustaría comer Inukai-san?-

-Isuke-

-¿Perdón?-

-Dime Isuke-

Chitaru sonrió ante aquello mientras que Isuke no sabía por qué había dicho eso, le molestaba que la pelirroja la llamara por su apellido, se escuchaba muy frio y formal, Isuke quería escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Chitaru

-Con una condición, que tú también digas mi nombre-

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa, esto era cada vez más difícil para la señorita Inukai, quien asintió

-Lo que sea esta bien… Chitaru-

-Entonces se exactamente a donde llevarte-

…

Isuke miraba alrededor a ella le gustaban los lujos era una de las razones por la que tenia ese trabajo, podía conseguir dinero suficiente para gastar en lo que ella quisiera, pero nunca había estado en un lugar como esa plaza, todas las tiendas eran exclusivas, de reconocidas marcas y diseñadores, incluso los restaurantes eran elegantes y muy finos, Chitaru la había llevado a uno de comida italiana donde tenían una mesa exclusiva en un balcón que daba una hermosa vista a la ciudad

-Isuke ya que esto es una cita ¿Te parece si nos conocemos mejor?- la peli rosa la miró arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, Chitaru preguntó ligeramente nerviosa -¿Dije algo malo?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "conocernos mejor"?

-Pues no se mucho de ti, más que tu nombre y tu trabajo y tu solo sabes mi nombre y donde vivo-

-No, también se que eres estúpidamente amable, adinerada y genial. Eres un príncipe sin princesa ya que tu ex te rompió el corazón-

La sonrisa de Chitaru pasó de ser de felicidad a amargura. Toda su vida le habían dicho que era como un príncipe, incluso Hitsugi se lo dijo antes de dejarla, sin embargo, ella nunca se había sentido como uno, mucho menos ahora, mucho menos ahora se suponía que un príncipe llegaba a la vida de su princesa en el momento oportuno y tenían una vida feliz después de eso. Llego a pensar que era el príncipe de Hitsugi y eso la hacia feliz pero no era cierto, quizá nunca lo fue y si realmente había un princesa esperando por ella no sería Isuke, después de todo esa "cita" no era real, estaba pagándole por salir con ella. Y un príncipe definitivamente no haría algo como eso, no necesitaría pagar por amor mucho menos por atención. "Como me gustaría que tu fueras mi princesa"

Posó sus ojos sobre la peli rosa estaba comenzando a sentir algo especial por ella, pero eso sabia que era un sentimiento no correspondido después de todo Isuke solo estaba cumpliendo con su trato...con su trabajo.

_**Finge que soy importante**_

_**Que soy todo para ti**_

_**Finge que me quieres mucho**_

_**Que conmigo eres feliz**_

_**Finge que soñamos juntos**_

_**Con estrellas sobre el mar**_

Isuke se arrepintió de mencionar eso ultimo cuando vio como el semblante de la pelirroja cambiaba, se notaba herida y era natural. Isuke era una persona directa, siempre había sido así, no le importaba decir lo que pensaba aun si eso significaba herir a alguien pero en ese momento, ver el rostro decaído de la pelirroja y ser ella la causante de ello hacia que su corazón le doliera de una forma que no había experimentado antes, hizo lo mejor que pudo para cambiar el tema

-Entonces… ¿En que trabajas?- Chitaru levanto la mirada sin comprender -Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor ¿no? Cuéntame cosas sobre ti y tal vez yo haga lo mismo, así que ¿En que trabajas? Tienes mucho dinero y al parecer mucho tiempo libre también eso es un tanto inusual ¿Eres hija de algún rico empresario o algo así?-

Chitaru rio y tomó un trago de su copa de vino

-Algo así… Mi padre era dueño de un par de hoteles, antes de morir me heredó uno a mi y uno a mi- Chitaru dudó en mencionar aquello, le dolía pensar en eso pero si quería conocer a Isuke mejor, debía ser sincera -Hermana. Cuando heredé los hoteles, éstos no estaban en la mejor situación: estábamos a punto de perder el permiso, no eran hoteles de renombre y ni hablar de la situación económica que atravesamos en ese entonces. Con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Otoya logré levantarlos, los volví exitosos, actualmente son de los mejores hoteles del país. Fue difícil pero por fortuna tuve éxito, logre expandirlos y ahora soy dueña de tres-

-¡Wow! Entonces si naciste en una familia adinerada ¿Como es que no eres narcisista y egocéntrica? Tienes el derecho a serlo-

-Todo lo que tengo es a base de esfuerzo, de trabajo. Mi familia es adinerada, es cierto, pero todo lo hemos conseguido por nuestro trabajo, no tengo derecho a nada más que a ser feliz, mi padre siempre me dijo que nunca mirara a nadie por encima, pues la humildad es la clave del éxito así que ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?- Chitaru sonrió

-Definitivamente tú no eres real-

-Ahora es mi turno. Isuke, ¿Por qué trabajas en ese lugar? El verdadero motivo-

-Ya te lo dije ¿No? Es divertido- Isuke levanto los hombros restándole importancia, pero la mirada dudosa de Chitaru no se apartaba de ella, Isuke suspiró pesadamente -Necesitaba dinero rápido y fue la mejor solución que encontré, después de un tiempo termine por acostumbrarme a ese ambiente-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

-¿En qué otra cosa podría trabajar?-

-Yo podría darte empleo o ayudarte a conseguir uno-

-No es tan fácil...Príncipe-san no todos tenemos tu suerte ¿sabes?

Chitaru tomo la mano de Isuke y sonrió amablemente

"Esa tonta sonrisa me dificulta mucho las cosas"

-No se que tipo de problemas tengas pero me gustaría ayudarte, si algún día quieres cambiar ese tipo de vida puedes contar conmigo-

-¿Y tu qué ganarías con eso?

-No necesito ganar nada, ayudarte seria suficiente para mi, no busco ningún tipo de satisfacción por ayudarte-

Isuke miro incrédula a la pelirroja, los platillos que habían ordenado llegaron y su platica termino, dejando a Isuke pensativa por las palabras que le había dicho ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Otra vez ese tipo de actitud, esas atenciones que hacían que un remolino de emociones y sensaciones la invadieran ¿Ayudarla sin obtener algo a cambio? Las personas no son así, las personas son egoístas y miserables… O eso era lo que siempre había pensado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Chitaru existiera? Claro que montones de hombres ebrios y tontos hacían ese tipo de ofertas, pero Isuke sabia que solo era parte de sus planes de conquista esperando obtener algo mas de ella en sus encuentros, ninguno de ellos aparecería de nuevo y si lo hacían olvidaban haber dicho algo así, en cambio ahí estaba Chitaru ofreciéndole un cambio en su vida, una mejora, un arreglo.

_Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el alma_

_Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el corazón_

_Quiero que vengas y desnudes este cuerpo_

_Quiero que vengas y desnudes esta alma_

_Tenerte aquí entre mis brazos_

_Verte de nuevo y hacerte el amor_

Cada segundo que Isuke pasaba con la pelirroja era un segundo más que se sentía en paz consigo misma, que se sentía feliz y plena. Además de la intensa atracción que se apoderaba de ella, por primera vez en su vida se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y hasta cierto punto decepcionada de no tener contacto físico con alguien. Isuke ansiaba la próxima cita, deseaba a Chitaru… Y eso de las citas comenzaba a parecerle algo lindo

….

-¿La pasaste bien?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta del auto permitiendo que Isuke subiera

-No estuvo mal, te conocí un poco más y tu me conociste a mi-

-Y eso me encantó- Chitaru cerró la puerta y subió al lugar del conductor

-¿Qué sigue príncipe?-

Chitaru mordió su labio dudando en lo que diría, respiró profundamente

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa o puedes pasar la noche en mi departamento como tu lo prefieras-

Isuke se mordió el labio también y medito las cosas por un momento, la idea de pasar la noche nuevamente junto a Chitaru era tentadora, pero también era demasiado arriesgada, solo una cita mas y todo eso terminaría, necesitaba marcar su distancia evitar involucrarse mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. "Es por nuestro bien, es por nuestro bien"

-Prefiero ir a mi casa-

-Esta bien, tu indícame hacia donde debo ir.

-Hacia el centro de la ciudad- Chitaru asintió y comenzó a conducir, el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores este estaba cargado de tensión. Pensaba que hacer para aligerar el ambiente, no fue necesario decir nada ya que Isuke encendió el radio.

Chitaru comenzó a tararear la melodía y sin notarlo comenzó a cantar, bajo la atenta mirada de la peli rosa, quien se sentía maravillada ante la voz de Chitaru. Su corazón se acelero al escucharla y ver como la luz tenue iluminaba su rostro.

-Interesante ¿También cantas?-

Chitaru se sonrojó y tosió un poco para desviar la atención

-No realmente, lo siento si eso te molesta-

-No me molesta, de hecho lo haces bien-

-Gracias- Chitaru sonrió de nuevo y esta vez Isuke le devolvió la sonrisa y se tensó "¿Acabo de sonreírle?"

-Puedes estacionarte por aquí- Isuke un poco asustada pidió a Chitaru aquello, la pelirroja obedeció y bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Isuke, al abrir la puerta se acercó a ella y antes de ayudarle a bajar dio un beso en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar y desatando una ola de emociones en su cuerpo

-¿Cuando podemos tener la próxima cita?-

-Hmmm- Isuke coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla fingiendo pensar, después le hizo una señal a la pelirroja para que se acercara y cuando Chitaru lo hizo Isuke sonrió divertida, dio un beso en su mejilla, después uno en su lóbulo y susurro en su oído -Sorpréndeme-

Chitaru se tensó ante el repentino contacto, sintió la necesidad de seguir a la peli rosa que se alejaba a paso lento tuvo que reprimirse así misma recordándose que eso solo era algo informal, no podía enamorarse de Isuke, simplemente no podía "No debo enamorarme de ti, no más de lo que comienzo a estar"

….

Chitaru no dejaba de pensar en el beso que Isuke le había dado, la forma en que el aliento de la peli rosa recorrió su piel la hizo experimentar sensaciones nuevas, jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera Hitsugi, a quien seguía considerado el amor de su vida, había logrado que ella se sintiera así con uno solo de sus roces… ¿Qué era todo eso?

Sacudió su cabeza, lo mejor sería pensar en otra cosa, miró los papeles que estaban en su escritorio: uno de los hoteles se había rentado para una enorme recepción, una boda, los novios habían hecho una serie de peticiones que debían ser autorizadas por Chitaru, comenzó a leer y se detuvo en un apartado:

Flores: Rosas, Girasoles, Nardos, Tulipanes

-¿Qué clase de flores le gustarán a Isuke?-

Chitaru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y fue hasta su ventana para ver la ciudad, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en Isuke, ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto alguien importante en tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso era por qué con Isuke había experimentado tantas sensaciones nuevas que jamás antes había tenido?

Sonrió

-Hace mucho tiempo que no regalo flores, me gustaría regalarle unas a Isuke-

Volvió a su computadora y dejó los papeles a un lado, comenzó a buscar arreglos florales, si iba a invitar a salir de nuevo a Isuke esta vez sería una cita muy romántica y debía llegar con las flores correctas

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, vio el nombre de quien la llamaba y respondió

-Algo me dice que el mundo se está cayendo, de otra forma no me hablarías a esta hora-

-Perdona Namatame-san, soy yo-

-¿huh? ¿Kenmochi-san? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otoya está bien?-

-Aaammm digamos que si-

-¿QUÉ LE PASÓ? ¿ESTÁ BIEN?-

-Relájate Namatame-san, escucha, Otoya va para tu casa realmente furiosa y yo estoy preparando todo desde aquí-

-Kenmochi-san, me estas asustando ¿Qué pasó?-

-Espero que estés sentada, esto no es algo fácil ¿Recuerdas la expansión del hotel de la playa que queremos construir?-

-Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Otoya y yo hemos estado trabajando con la constructora y con los permisos por meses-

-Bueno, recordaras entonces también que, en teoría, ese hotel es de tu hermana-

-En teoría, legalmente yo tengo el permiso para actuar sobre ese hotel-

-Y recordarás que te dije que hablaras con ella para decirle eso para que no hiciera algo estúpido-

-Aaammm si-

-Y ¿Hablaste con ella?-

-Aaammm ¿Eso que tienes que ver?-

-Chitaru… ELLA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE VENDER UNA PARTE DEL HOTEL-

-¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?-

-Cree que aun es la dueña y estuvo negociando con uno de sus amigos fiesteros, un junior europeo que está dispuesto a comprarle el hotel-

Chitaru se dejó caer en el sillón, se maldecía por no haber hablado con su hermana, si tan solo no fuera tan orgullosa le hubiera hablado y esto no estaría pasado, golpeó el suelo con su puño

-¿Sigues ahí?-

-Si, aquí sigo-

-Chitaru, Otoya está furiosa, quiere partirle la cara a tu hermana y va a ir a convencerte de que la acompañes, por favor no hagan nada estúpido. Yo estoy preparando la defensa legal para solucionar esto-

-Descuida, en cuanto Otoya llegue iremos contigo y después saldremos para el hotel. Debemos solucionar esto-

Chitaru terminó la llamada y suspiró frustrada, dio un grito. Fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y alistar una maleta. Mientras abrochaba su corbata se miró al espejo y se congeló

-Isuke-

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera de la ciudad, no sabía cuanto tiempo le llevaría solucionar esto, no quería que Isuke tuviera una idea equivocada, escribió una nota rápida explicándole la situación e hizo una llamada más. Unos minutos después alguien tocaba a su puerta, Chitaru fue y abrió encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro que le hizo una reverencia

-Buenos días Namatame-sama-

-Buenos días Haida-san, necesito que lleves esta nota a esta dirección y se la des a Inukai Isuke-san. Requiero de toda tu discreción por favor-

Y dándole un sobre blanco el joven solo asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue, la pelirroja iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaban

-CHITARU, VOY A MATAR A ESA MALDITA IDIOTA. ESTA VEZ SI QUE VOY A ACABAR CON ELLA-

La pelirroja tomó del brazo a su amiga y la metió a su casa

-Shiena ya habló conmigo, conozco la situación y no iremos a golpear a nadie. Iremos a resolver esto como personas civilizadas-

-PERO CHITARU, SE LO MERECE-

-Si… Pero no me rebajaré a su nivel-

Chitaru fue hasta su habitación y tomó su maleta

-Resolveremos esto como personas civilizadas. Vamos por tus cosas, debo resolver esto personalmente-

Ambas salieron de la casa, Chitaru lucía demasiado pensativa y Otoya no pudo evitar notarlo

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas-

-¿Por qué siento que una de esas cosas es la peli rosa-

Chitaru se tensó ante ese comentario, frunció el ceño

-Odio a mi hermana, es oficial-

"Perdón Isuke, pero debo hacer esto"

…

Isuke se sentía frustrada, hace varios días que había salido con Chitaru y hasta el momento no la había vuelto a ver y puesto que tener su numero era demasiada tentación para ella había tomado la decisión de no pedírselo pero la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades y el no tener noticias de esa idiota pelirroja la estaba sacando de quicio, seguía negándose a aceptar cualquier otro tipo de invitación en su trabajo, simplemente no quería tener contacto con ninguna otra persona que no fuese Chitaru.

Pero la pelirroja simplemente no aparecía y en su lugar a Isuke la llenaba algo que no había experimentado: necesidad.

_Necesito tu calor yo me muero por tu amor bebé_

_Necesito tu calor yo me muero por tu amor nena_

_Necesito tu calor yo me muero por tu amor bebé_

_Necesito tu calor yo me muero por tu amor_

_Necesito tu calor_

Ya no iba a negarlo. Necesitaba a Chitaru, verla, estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla...

-Inukai-san

-¡¿Que?!

Isuke salió de su ensoñación y gritó molesta a quien la estaba interrumpiendo

-Ehm, yo...se que dijiste que no querías ver a nadie pero hay una chica pelirroja que insiste en verte-

El corazón de Isuke dio un vuelco y sonrió

"En serio regresaste"

-En un momento salgo-

…

Chitaru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, apretó los puños mientras un sentimiento de ira crecía en su interior, de todas las personas, de todos los lugares ¿Por qué tenía ella que estar ahí? Se acerco despacio, rogando porque no fuera la persona que ella pensaba pero sus sospechas se confirmaron y su corazón le dolió al ver que estaba en lo correcto.

-Hey, que sorpresa verte-

-Haruki ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? Odias este tipo de lugares-

Chitaru se paralizo, tanto por la ira como por la voz que sonaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Querías verme?-volteo encontrándose con Isuke pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Haruki se le adelanto.

-No, soy yo quien quería verte-

Isuke miro desconcertada a ambas chicas y la tensión que se sentía entre ellas. Preocupándose por el semblante que tenia Chitaru, se veía molesta y destrozada ¿Seria posible que esa fuera la ex novia de la pelirroja? La idea no le gusto, miro a Haruki con desdén y preguntó

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres?-

-Es mi hermana- susurro Chitaru con voz quebrada

-Mucho gusto, Namatame Haruki-

Haruki extendió su mano hacia la peli rosa dándole una sonrisa coqueta, Isuke no respondió el saludo y Chitaru tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermana

-Afuera-

Y con esa simple orden ambas pelirrojas salieron, Isuke las siguió

-Escucha Chitaru, se que estas molesta por lo del hotel, pero si me hubieras dicho antes que ya no me pertenecían los derechos no lo hubiera perdido en esa apuesta-

La pelirroja mayor encaró a su hermana dándole una bofetada, la sangre realmente le hervía

-Sabes muy bien que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, enterarme a la mala que lo habías perdido por una apuesta y no que pretendías venderlo fue lo que terminó de colmar mi paciencia-

Haruki enderezó su cabeza y sonrió como si no hubiera recibido ningún golpe, rio un poco

-¿De verdad quieres hacer una escena? ¿Aquí afuera? ¿En este lugarsucho de cuarta? Atrás hay un callejón, menos publico y menos humillante. Vayamos allá-

Haruki guio a su hermana al lugar que le había dicho, la conocía bien y sabía que en ese momento se moría de ganas de golpearla, también sabía que Chitaru no era de armar escándalos, si iban a hacer esto le ahorraría la vergüenza, después de todo, era lo ultimo que podía hacer por ella. Isuke intentó calmar a Chitaru

-No vale la pena Chitaru-

-Por favor Isuke, no te metas en esto- los ojos llenos de furia de Chitaru miraron a Isuke quien se asustó de ver así a su príncipe, dándole su chaqueta susurró -No importa que pase, no te metas, no quiero que te lastime-

-¡Hey hermanita! ¿Quién es tu amiga? No creí que te gustaran las de su tipo-

-¡CALLATE! Ten más respeto-

-¿Respeto por alguien como ella? Jajajaja no creí que fueras de las personas que pagan por amor… Vaya que Hitsugi te dejó mal ¿eh?-

Eso había sido suficiente para que Chitaru soltara un nuevo golpe directo al rostro de Haruki quien al ver sangre que salía de su labio sonrió

-¿Aún te duele su nombre?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Chitaru intentó dar un nuevo golpe pero Haruki logró evadirlo haciendo que el ataque contra ella fuera ahora contra su hermana, Haruki logró doblar el brazo de Chitaru tras su espalda

-Hitsugi te lo dijo ¿no es así? Las cosas simplemente pasaron-

-PERO ¿POR QUÉ TU?-

Sin saber como Chitaru logró zafarse, ambas estaban ya con la guardia en alto

-¿En serio quieres que lo diga enfrente de tu noviecita?-

-DEJALA EN PAZ-

-Porque sería una pena que se enterara de lo patética y aburrida que eres hermanita, aunque supongo que con el tiempo se dará cuenta, digo, eso pasó con Hitsugi-

Llena de rabia Chitaru atacó de nuevo, logró conectar un par de golpes pero Haruki era mejor peleando y contraatacó conectando cuatro golpes en el costado de Chitaru logrando derribarla. En el suelo la mayor comenzó a toser y a intentar recuperarse, Haruki se agachó y la obligó a verla

-Y es una pena que ella se exprese así de mal de ti, no creas que no me duele, después de todo eres mi hermana, intenté convencerla de que fuera más paciente contigo, intenté convencerla de que te diera una oportunidad, no sabes cuanto me esforcé en hacerle ver cuanto la amabas y que ella también te amaba pero ¿Me has visto? ¿Quién le diría que no a esta sonrisa?-

Empujando a Chitaru Haruki la tuvo ahí en el piso, comenzó a patear su costado

-Yo no quería llegar a este extremo Chitaru, tú me obligaste. Créeme que luché por no enamorarme de Hitsugi pero, diablos, vaya que es una chica muy linda. Cuando te besa realmente te sientes en el paraíso y más cuando haces el amor con ella ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no? Digo, la tuviste muchas veces en tu cama, supongo-

Eso hizo enojar más a Chitaru quien tomando el pie de su hermana logró derribarla, ya en el piso se puso encima de ella y comenzó a golpearla

-CALLATE MALDITA SEA ¡DEJA DE HABLAR SOBRE ELLA!-

Haruki forcejeo con Chitaru y en un movimiento rápido invirtió los lugares, ahora ella estaba sobre ella y tomándola del cuello de la camisa la levantó un poco

-Voy a hablar de ella todo lo que me plazca porque, te guste o no, ella ahora está conmigo, es mi novia. Yo le di algo mejor de lo que podías darle tu. Eres el príncipe perfecto ¿Y adivina qué? Ni aun así te quiso-

Los ojos de Chitaru comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y un nuevo puñetazo se estampaba en ella, y otro, y otro y otro, Chitaru no podía defenderse, se sentía mal moralmente, tal vez si la golpeaba lo suficiente por fin podría terminar con esto, fue entonces cuando escuchó esa voz

-¡BASTA! ¡YA DEJALA!-

Isuke intentó detener a Haruki

-TÚ NO TE METAS. ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE MI HERMANA Y YO, NO ENTRE MI Y SU PU-

Haruki no terminó la frase porque sintió como su espalda golpeaba el suelo, Chitaru ahora la tomaba de la camisa y la levantaba estampándola contra la pared

-NO TE METAS CON ELLA. NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS DESTRUYENDO LO QUE AMO-

Isuke se congeló al escuchar eso, apretó la chaqueta, Chitaru estaba sangrando y estaba muy débil

-TE LLEVASTE A HITSUGI, TE LLEVASTE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?-

-Ya te dije que no fue personal, simplemente pasó… Intenté no enamorarme de ella pero me fue imposible. No quería lastimarte, intenté terminar con ella pero no pude, realmente me gusta, realmente quiero a Hitsugi-

-Y si la quieres ¿Por qué le haces esto? ¿Por qué venir a ver a otras mujeres?-

-Porque a diferencia de ti, ella no es mi todo-

-NO LA MERECES-

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban Chitaru golpeó a Haruki pero no pudo hacer más, ya no tenía nada más para pelear, esto fue aprovechado por la pelirroja menor quien puso ahora contra la pared a su hermana

-Tu tampoco la mereces, créeme, te hice un favor al quitártela. Si ya terminaste con esta ridiculez de pelea te sugiero que tomes la poca dignidad que aun te queda y te vayas-

-No, aun tengo que saldar cuentas contigo-

-Bien, si eso quieres-

Haruki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y con la mano llamó a Chitaru quien limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y corrió hacia su hermana con el puño por enfrente. Haruki era mucho más ágil, evadió todo los golpes

-TU SOLO QUIERES ESTAR DE FIESTA, VIVIR LA VIDA LOCA, BEBER E IR DE FIESTA EN FIESTA, NADA TE IMPORTA REALMENTE. ODIO QUE MALGASTES TU DINERO, ODIO QUE TENGAS ESA VIDA, ODIO QUE INTENTARAS VENDER EL HOTEL Y ODIO QUE ME HAYAS QUITADO A HITSUGI-

El coraje de Chitaru era más fuerte que su sentido común, todos los golpes que lanzó fueron al aire, Haruki la detuvo y dio un golpe en su costado

-Y yo odio que seas tan perfecta, odio que piensen que eres mejor que yo. Ya te lo he demostrado, soy mejor que tú, Hitsugi me eligió a mi y pronto recuperaré mi hotel-

Un ultimo golpe que dejó a Chitaru en el suelo sangrando, Haruki limpió su rostro y dio media vuelta

-Esto terminó hermana-

-No, aún no-

-Este no es asunto tuyo así que regresa a bailar-

Isuke se acercó a Haruki

-Si es asunto mío- dando un golpe certero en el rostro de Haruki logró derrumbarla dejándola inconsciente, corrió hasta Chitaru

-Chitaru ¿Cómo estás?-

-Ella… No... Te lastimó… ¿O si?-

-Estoy bien, pero tú no. Vámonos de aquí-

Con mucho cuidado Isuke levantó a Chitaru, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para poder cargarla y fueron hasta el auto de la pelirroja, al subirla Chitaru cerró los ojos

-Vamos a casa Isuke, por favor-

… … … … … ...

Chitaru soltó un quejido de dolor, al sentir como el alcohol tocaba sus heridas.

-Deja de quejarte y de moverte-

Isuke limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas que tenia en el rostro teniendo especial cuidado de no mirar fijamente los ojos rojizos de Chitaru, le dolía ver tanto dolor en ellos, no dolor físico sino emocional. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, de todas las cosas que pensaba capaz a la pelirroja ciertamente la violencia física no estaba en la lista.

-Gracias, no tenias que hacer nada de esto por mi-

-Si bueno, es obvio que alguien tan moralmente correcta como tu no suele pelearse a golpes si no las detenía esto pudo ser peor- presiono un algodón sobre su labio, provocando otro quejido de dolor, Isuke sintió que el dorso de su mano se humedecía, levanto la mirada notando como Chitaru hacia todo lo posible por no derramar más lagrimas- No es tan doloroso como para que llores

-No es eso…solo...me siento...terrible- comenzó a sollozar. Isuke sintió como si su corazón fuese golpeado y se congelo por un momento ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Como ayudar a Chitaru? ¿Como consolarla? ¿Como hacer que volviera a sonreír? Impulsivamente llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Chitaru secando sus lagrimas.

-Entonces...tu ex novia no solo se enamoro de alguien mas...fue de tu propia hermana…¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

El llanto de Chitaru se desató nuevamente

-Yo...solo quiero saber que fue lo que hice mal, se supone que si eres una buena persona te deberían pasar cosas buenas...Otoya dice que soy la mejor persona del mundo, todos dicen que soy una buena persona, tu dices que lo soy...si realmente ese fuera el caso…¿Por que me paso esto? Por que… ¿Por que dos de las personas mas importantes para mi me hicieron esto?-

Los sollozos de Chitaru se hicieron mas constantes, dificultándole hablar, incluso respirar, Isuke solo acaricio su cabello intentando transmitirle paz aunque ella también sintiera deseos de llorar, le destrozaba ver en ese estado a Chitaru

-¿Sabes? Lo que mas me duele...es que Haruki le va a hacer daño a Hitsugi-

-Eso debería darte gusto-

-Tal vez, pero no es así, no importa que tanto me duela yo realmente quiero que sea feliz… Que ambas lo sean-

-¿Aunque eso te este matando por dentro?-

-Si-

-Tu...en serio eres idiota- Isuke sonrió enternecida.

"Y eres increíble"

-Acabas de decir que si eres una buena persona te pasan cosas buenas, yo no creo que ese sea el caso, yo creo que cada quien recibe lo que merece, tu ex novia te engaño con la peor persona que podía elegir y ella esta siendo engañada en este momento. En cuanto a ti- Isuke tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Chitaru limpió las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se acerco a ella mirándola a los ojos -A ti te espera algo mejor que ella-

-Isuke…- ambas se miraron directo a los ojos, Chitaru pasó saliva nerviosa -¿Ocurre algo?-

-Shh-

Y sin más, Isuke besó a Chitaru quien dio un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto, dolió al principio pero solo un poco, el dolor fue aminorando hasta desaparecer cuando Chitaru correspondió el beso ¿Por qué Isuke estaba haciendo eso? ¿Era parte de su trabajo? ¿O lo hacía porque de verdad quería hacerlo?

Fue un beso breve, uno pequeño, cuando Isuke se separó pegó su frente con la de Chitaru, no dejaba de acariciar su mejilla para secar sus lagrimas

_**Finge que esto no es lo mismo**_

_**Que es diferente a los demás**_

"Deja de pensar en ella, yo estoy aquí y no me iré" Isuke se moría de ganas de decir esa frase, de decirle a Chitaru que ella merecía algo mejor, "Yo tampoco soy la mejor opción, pero por ti, lo seré"

De pronto Isuke sintió como Chitaru tomaba su mano y apoyó su mejilla en ella y dio un beso en su palma

Se separaron para mirarse directo a los ojos, Chitaru miraba a Isuke con seriedad, Isuke miraba a Chitaru con dolor, lentamente la pelirroja se acercó a Isuke posando una mano en su mejilla, Isuke cerró los ojos y tembló ligeramente

Isuke había besado a demasiadas personas, tantas que no podría siquiera darle un numero, pero esta vez era un beso diferente, era un beso que anhelaba, uno que deseaba, uno que necesitaba

_Si vieras no comprendo tanto tiempo de andar de aperrado_

_No puedo entender como es que no te dejo de amar_

_No, no, no_

Isuke jamás se había enamorado, el amor fue algo que deshecho de su vida, ella sabía que esperar por una persona que la amara era una perdida de tiempo, era mejor simplemente disfrutar de la vida y si podía ganar dinero por eso mucho mejor. Tan egoísta era que jamás dejó que alguien la amara, y jamás se permitió amar a alguien… Hasta ahora

Estaba a punto de recibir un beso de su príncipe, un beso verdadero ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era posible que Chitaru le diera un beso porque quería y no porque iba a pagar por el? Isuke odiaba a todos excepto a Chitaru ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ella era perfecta

Sintió la respiración de Chitaru en su piel, respiró profundamente y entonces sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, un beso delicado, suave, tierno, delicioso… Era como un sueño, el beso que Isuke tanto había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad, pero quería más, necesitaba más profundizó aquel beso el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad

Dios

Estaba en el paraíso, seguramente lo estaba, de otra forma no podría explicar las sensaciones que estaba experimentado y que jamás antes había tenido

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado Isuke se sentó en la piernas de Chitaru quien comenzó a acariciar su espalda para terminar poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura

Aquel beso no estaba cargado de lujuria, ni de perversidad

Era un beso lleno de ternura, de deseo y de necesidad

Ambas se separaron para tomar aire, su respiración era agitada, ninguna dijo algo, Isuke seguía sentada en las piernas de Chitaru, iba a retomar su asiento pero la pelirroja se lo impidió, sus ojos la miraban de nuevo con amabilidad y su sonrisa cálida hizo a Isuke sonreír, Chitaru acomodó el cabello de Isuke tras de su oreja y con delicadeza acercó su rostro hacia el propio, volviendo a besarla

El beso desde un principio fue intenso, Isuke gimió, por primera vez en su vida un gemido genuino, no debió fingirlo y se sorprendió de eso, sorpresa que pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó un gemido por parte de Chitaru, Isuke la abrazó por el cuello completamente feliz por eso

_**Finge que no te has cansado**_

_**De este tonto trovador**_

_**Finge que yo soy tu todo**_

_**Y que no existe nada mas**_

Chitaru tomó a Isuke por los muslos y se puso de pie cargándola, Isuke rodeó la cintura de Chitaru con sus piernas, siguieron besándose, la pelirroja caminó hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si y puso a Isuke contra la puerta, la peli rosa comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Chitaru revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba

El beso era cada vez más intenso, Chitaru quería más, pensó en Isuke y su trabajo, tal vez estaba fingiendo, tal vez no, pero para Chitaru ese beso era real, demasiado real, jamás había besado a Hitsugi de esa forma ¿Por qué con Isuke era todo diferente?

¿Por qué se estaba enamorando de alguien a quien le pagaría una vez que todo hubiera terminado? Se negaba a dejarla ir, no iba a dejarla ir

Comenzó a besar su cuello y sonrió al escuchar los gemidos de la peli rosa y como ésta temblaba ante eso

Chitaru no quería terminar con eso, no quería que Isuke se fuera

Necesitaba más

Quería más

Caminó hasta su cama donde con delicadeza la recostó, se separó para verla, Isuke estaba jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento, estaba sonrojada, se veía linda así, Chitaru dio un beso en su frente y se recostó a su lado

-Aún no tenemos la tercera cita-

-¿ES EN SERIO CHITARU?-

Dijo Isuke bastante alterada y desilusionada.

-Ese fue nuestro trato, sin embargo, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate, por favor-

¿Y a dónde podría ir Isuke si el único lugar en el que quería estar eran los brazos de Chitaru? Se acomodó en el pecho de Chitaru y la abrazó

-Idiota-

-Por cierto Isuke, estabas sorprendida de verme, ¿Acaso no leíste mi nota?-

-¿Cual nota?-

-Mande a uno de mis más leales asistentes para que te diera un sobre blanco, no lo recibiste?-

Isuke cerró los ojos apretándolos, claro que había recibido esa nota pero no la leyó creyendo que era de alguien más .

_Una sarta de arrebatos que siempre acaban con mi razón_

_Adrenalina bien pura es una dulce y terrible adicción_

-Lo recibí pero no lo leí, pensaba que era de alguien más

-¿Y no lees las cartas que te envían?

Isuke se sonrojo, pegándose mas al cuerpo de la pelirroja, por supuesto que leía lo que le enviaban las personas… Antes...ahora simplemente no le interesaba recibir algo de otra persona que no fuera Chitaru, por eso ignoro por completo ese sobre.

-La próxima vez aclara que es tuyo, idiota

-La próxima vez…-Chitaru se acerco a ella sonriendo, la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que Isuke se tensara ante el contacto- Preferiría entregártelo en persona.

Isuke devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio el cabello de Chitaru, se quedaron en silencio observándose, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, un suspiro salió de los labios de la peli rosa, ya no tenia caso tratar de ignorar o de negar lo que estaba sintiendo, la ola de sensaciones de hace unos minutos la había terminado de convencer ¿Como era posible que en tan poco tiempo se enamorara de Chitaru? Era simplemente perfecta, el sueño de cualquier persona.

Si antes le costaba creer que alguien le hubiera hecho daño ahora le resultaba casi un crimen ¿Como le haces daño a una persona así? Levanto la mirada notando que Chitaru tenia los ojos cerrados, paso de acariciar su cabello a pasar sus dedos con delicadeza por las marcas y heridas en su rostro.

-¿Aun te duelen los golpes?

-La verdad en este momento no me duele absolutamente nada- dijo profundizando el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Isuke, suspiro y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Isuke por otro lado sentía su rostro arder, agradecía internamente que Chitaru no pudiese ver su rostro ¿Como era posible que la avergonzara con solo un par de palabras? Nadie, nunca la había hecho sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza y ahora venia ella y con una sonrisa o un par de palabras hacían que su rostro enrojeciera. Sonrió, tal vez solo tal vez no era tan malo estarse enamorando de Chitaru la idea de convertirse en la princesa de este perfecto príncipe le gustaba demasiado ¿Que era lo que podía salir mal? Ella tal vez no era la mejor opción pero estaba dispuesta a ser la persona que Chitaru merecía, a dejar todos los errores que había cometido e iniciar de nuevo a su lado

…..

El celular de Chitaru ya llevaba un largo rato sonando pero ella no tenia intenciones de levantarse ni de moverse, eso significaría tener que soltar a la chica entre sus brazos y eso era algo que realmente no quería hacer.

-Chitaru o contestas ese teléfono o lo apagas o yo misma lo arrojo por la ventana- dijo Isuke molesta sin abrir los ojos ni separarse de la pelirroja.

-Perdón, pensé que seguías durmiendo y no quería molestarte- estiro su mano para tomar su teléfono, apenas presiono el botón para contestar la llamada un grito la hizo alejar el teléfono de su oído.

-Otoya por favor no grites ¿Qué pasa?...Si Haruki y yo tuvimos una pelea… No, estoy bien… Si, si estoy en mi departamento… Espera ¿Qué?... Dame un segundo… No, no… No lo hagas… ¿Cómo que es demasiado tarde?-

La puerta de la recamara se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a una molesta y preocupada Otoya

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió pelear con Haruki sin avisar…me?- la molestia se convirtió en burla al ver el rostro enrojecido de Chitaru -Jajajajaja, ahora veo porque no querías que entrara. Disculpen ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Están vestidas?-

Isuke se levanto dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a la peli purpura que estaba causando tanto alboroto, Chitaru sonrió nerviosa, Otoya había dejado de reír, pero seguía observándolas con una sonrisa burlona

Sonrisa que fue borrada al sentir un golpecito en el brazo, cortesía de Shiena.

-Otoya, te dije que no entraras sin pedir permiso, lo siento Namatame-san.

-Por favor Kenmochi-san recuérdame hacer pronto esa orden de restricción contra tu novia, esto es una clara invasión a la propiedad ajena y a mi privacidad-

-En primer lugar fue tu culpa Príncipe, si tu no me hubieras dado una copia de la llave de tu apartamento yo no estaría aprovechándome de eso-

-Yo no te di nada, tu la sacaste sin mi permiso. Debes dejar de entrar en mi casa de esa forma Otoya, un día vas a matarme del susto-

-Jajaja oh si, vaya que ahora estas realmente asustada, lo sentimos por… interrumpirlas- Otoya se acerco y se recostó en medio de Chitaru e Isuke

-Ven cariño, aun cabe una más-

-OTOYA-

El rostro de Shiena se puso rojo de coraje al ver lo atrevida que estaba siendo su novia

-De verdad no puedo creer que estés con ella. Ya dime la verdad Kenmochi-san ¿te tiene amenazada o algo así?-

La castaña se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio un golpe en los pies de Otoya

-Como me gustaría decir que si pero no, realmente amo estar con esta tonta… ¡Ay Dios! Realmente estoy loca-

-¡HEY!-

Todas, con excepción de Otoya, rieron ante el puchero que la peli purpura hacía quien abrazó a Chitaru y revolvió su cabello observando las heridas que tenia en el rostro. La situación no era tan mala como ella pensaba, solo un par de heridas en la ceja y en el labio y algunos moretones, suspiró aliviada

-Siempre dices que no puedo ir y golpearla, es irónico que tu lo terminaras haciendo ¿Tanto te hizo enojar?-

Chitaru desvió la mirada avergonzada, ahora que lo pensaba mas tranquila y con la cabeza fría se daba cuenta de que realmente había sido muy impulsiva, pero desde que paso lo de Hitsugi se sentía molesta con Haruki, las palabras que le dijo esa noche la hirieron y la idea de que le hiciera algo malo a Isuke detonaron su ira

-Algo así… A todo esto ¿Cómo te enteraste de la pelea?-

-Haruki me lo dijo- Otoya sonrió y volteo a ver a Isuke, la peli rosa arqueo una ceja curiosa -También me dijo que "una entrometida pero sexy chica peli rosa" la había noqueado, por cierto linda le rompiste la nariz, noquear a Haruki no es un trabajo fácil de hacer, te felicito-

Isuke esbozo una sonrisa arrogante

-No fue difícil realmente, esa estúpida no es tan fuerte como cree-

-Espera...Haruki te dijo que peleamos a golpes ¿Y tú estás aquí tranquila? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Otoya?-

-Chitaru, lo dices como si yo fuera una persona impulsiva… ¿Crees que tu hermana es tan valiente como para venir a verme? Habló conmigo por teléfono, su voz sonaba más que enojada, está furiosa, llamó para que intentara convencerte de que le des todo el poder para su hotel. Obviamente le dije que no se merecía eso y que era demasiado cobarde como para venir a verme. Amenazó con demandar y por ultimo me dijo que si de nuevo nos atrevemos a hacer algo en su contra no vamos a terminar bien-

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-

-Que si vuelve a hacerte daño de alguna forma Tokaku y yo nos encargaríamos de devolverle el favor… ¿Por qué me miras con pánico? En serio solo fue una charla, no salí a buscarla y golpearla, suficiente tiene con tener rota la nariz-

-Bueno, no hiciste nada tonto, eso me calma-

-Espera ¿Sigues creyendo que voy a salir a buscarla para golpearla?-

-Si-

-¿En qué concepto me tienes? ¿Qué va a pensar Isuke de mi?-

Otoya abrazó a la peli rosa quien molesta rompió el abrazo y la empujo

-Inukai-san para ti-

Otoya sonrió en aprobación mirando directo a los ojos de Isuke

-Eres demasiado impulsiva-

-No lo soy-

-Lo eres-

-Shiena, no me ayudes, esta bien...Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña charla, ni siquiera le grité, aunque ganas no me faltaron… No me mires así, en serio solo fue una charla… Aunque si admito que le dije que esa golpiza era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que te hizo, de todo lo que te ha hecho-

-¿Y?

-¿Y que? Solo eso-

-Otoya…-

-¿Por qué no me crees?-

Chitaru cruzó sus brazos y arqueó una ceja, Shiena rio por lo bajo

-Tranquila Namatame-san, eso fue todo, Otoya no hizo nada más-

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada

-Bueno, si Kenmochi-san dice que eso fue todo entonces lo creo-

-¿POR QUÉ LE CREES A KENMOCHI-SAN Y NO A MI?-

-Porque Kenmochi-san es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Deja de hacer berrinche como niña pequeña-

Shiena extendió su mano a la peli purpura para que se levantara de la cama

-Bien bien, suficiente charla, vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-¿Cómo que a dónde? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Sali de casa sin desayunar me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que ustedes dos, Shiena y yo tendremos una cita doble justo ahora ¡Siiii!-

Isuke y Chitaru se sonrojaron y de forma involuntaria sonrieron emocionadas

-Ahora dejen de sonreír como tontas las espero afuera-

El sonrojo de Chitaru se hizo mas intenso, volteo encontrándose con la mirada ligeramente molesta de la peli rosa, carraspeo y tomo su mano.

-¿Quieres aceptar la invitación?- Isuke fingió pensarlo por un momento. No tenia nada que pensar, aceptar significaba pasar más tiempo con Chitaru y eso era lo que quería, estar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Pero se sentía molesta porque quería estar solo con ella, estar con la peli purpura sería bastante agotador, aunque… Que su amiga las invitara significaba que tenía una oportunidad para que la conociera mejor, sonrió hacia Chitaru

-Si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

-Bien, entonces cambiémonos… ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? Si es así puedes usar el de esta habitación, también podría darte algo de ropa, puedes elegir algo que te guste de mi armario-

Isuke miró traviesa a Chitaru, se acercó provocadoramente a ella

-¿Y por qué no tomamos un baño juntas?-

El rostro de Chitaru estaba igual de rojo que su cabello, comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que enterneció a Isuke

-Estoy bromeando, aun no es nuestra tercera cita. Bien, iré a darme un baño. Te veo en unos minutos-

Y se fue dejando a Chitaru con la boca abierta, sintió como su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, sacudió su cabeza y tomó su ropa. Salió de su habitación

-¿A dónde vas?-

Preguntó Otoya quien estaba sentada en la cocina hablando con Shiena

-Voy a darme un baño-

-¿Y tu chica?-

De nuevo un sonrojo en el rosto de Chitaru, "Tu chica" le gustaba como sonaba eso, le gustaba mucho y pensó en lo lindo que sería si Isuke fuera realmente su chica

-Isuke está dándose un baño en mi cuarto. Yo iré al baño del cuarto de huéspedes. No tardo-

-Apresúrate por favor, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un conejo entero- miro a Shiena y mordió su labio, sonrojando a su novia quien dio un golpe en su brazo Príncipe -¿Te molesta que use por un momento tu sofá?-

-¡OTOYA!-

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y compartieron un tierno beso, Chitaru las miró y se fue. Abrió la regadera y por un momento pensó en la imagen que había visto, sus dos amigas estaban muy enamoradas, eso le alegraba e indudablemente pensó en Isuke, imaginó que la abrazaba de esa forma, que la besaba de esa forma, que compartían una vida juntas y entonces recordó también lo que le dijo sobre tomar un baño juntas, se tensó ¿Cómo sería tomar un baño con ella? ¿Cómo sería su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería su piel? Sonrojada abrió el agua fría dando un grito al sentir el agua cayendo en su piel

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

Preguntó Shiena preocupada

-Si… Y creo saber que le pasó a Chitaru-

Otoya miró con preocupación hacia la habitación de huéspedes "¿En serio Isuke se ha ganado tu corazón?"

… … … …

Isuke miró la habitación de Chitaru "Cálida" fue la primera palabra con la que pudo relacionar aquel lugar, le gustaba cada vez más la idea de dormir con Chitaru, solo dormir, sin que nada más pasara, le gustaba estar en los brazos de la pelirroja, amaba la sensación de protección que le brindaba estar con ella, era como si el mundo pasara a segundo plano cuando estaba con Chitaru… Abrió su armario y vio que la mayoría de la ropa de la joven era muy formal, muy sobria, era como ver de verdad el guardarropa de un príncipe, buscó en los cajones para buscar algo más cómodo, encontró algunas playeras, tomó una roja

-Bien, ahora solo debo ponerme algo abajo-

Buscó un poco más, debía haber algo más que solo pantalones, abriendo unos cajones encontró unos shorts, no parecían ser del estilo de Chitaru, demasiado cortos

-Se me verán bien-

Y comenzó a imaginar como se vería la pelirroja en ellos, era una imagen demasiado sexy para Isuke, quien sacudió su cabeza

-Basta de pensar en ella así-

Al levantar aquella prenda vio un cofre de madera, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió encontrando cartas, notas y demás cosas todas tenían en común un nombre el mismo que la pelirroja dijo con tanto dolor la noche anterior.

-Hitsugi… Así que ese es su nombre-

Vio que había algo más, era un portarretrato de madera, estaba boca abajo, iba a levantarlo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, rápidamente guardó aquel cofre, cerró todo y la puerta se abrió

-Olvide darte una toalla limpia Isuke-

Chitaru entró ofreciéndole una toalla rosa, la cual Isuke aceptó y le mostró la ropa que había elegido

-Me pondré esto ¿Te gusta?-

-Vaya, no recordaba que tuviera eso, adelante, te verás bien-

Y sonriéndole se fue, Isuke respiró aliviada

-Eso estuvo cerca-

En la ducha intentó alejar todo pensamiento sobre cómo sería la ex novia de Chitaru, Isuke estaba segura de ser mucho mejor que ella, pero, aún así, la duda la consumía ¿Era bonita? ¿Era una princesa? ¿Que tipo de persona ganaba el corazón de Chitaru? Debía ser alguien increíble para que la pelirroja estuviese tan dolida por perderla.

Era su primer amor después de todo y nadie olvida eso tan fácilmente ¿Como ganarle a eso?

-Idiota ¿Desde cuando eres insegura de ti misma?- se reprocho cerrando los ojos, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Al salir de la ducha Isuke se cambió a prisa, Chitaru entró en su habitación

-¿Ya estás lista?-

-Claro-

-Isuke- Chitaru se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, tomó sus manos -Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer- los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron a Isuke y el deseo de besar a Chitaru se hizo presente ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? Desde que tenia memoria ella siempre hacia lo que quería sin importarle las consecuencias pero en esos momentos tenia miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que la pelirroja se alejara de ella. Sintió como Chitaru besaba su frente haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo, disipando cualquier duda que albergara su corazón

_Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el alma_

_Ven vamos, ven y arréglame el corazón_

Con delicadeza tomo el rostro de Chitaru acercándola para besarla de la forma que solo lo podía hacer con ella, tierna, dulce, calmada... con amor

Chitaru se sorprendió por el contacto pero correspondió de la misma forma, su corazón latía emocionado...feliz. Había algo en ese beso que se sentía diferente, especial de alguna forma un suspiro salió de sus labios realmente no quería que eso terminara, no quería dejar ir a Isuke y no iba a permitir que se fuera.

_**Vendedora de caricias**_

_**Ayúdame a olvidarla**_

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Hoy no quiero recordarla**_

_**Vendedora de caricias**_

_**Quédate media hora mas**_

Haría todo lo posible por que se quedara.

Al separarse Isuke se sorprendió de lo que veía, la noche anterior los ojos de Chitaru se veían apagados, tristes pero justo en ese momento esos hermosos ojos rojizos se encontraban brillando por primera vez desde que se conocían los ojos de Chitaru parecían felices y en paz.

_Yo necesito que desnudes este cuerpo_

_Yo necesito que desnudes esta alma_

_Tenerte aquí entre mis brazos_

_Verte de nuevo y volverte hacer el amor_

Esa mirada junto con su sonrisa hicieron que Isuke pensara una cosa.

"Quiero verte así de feliz, incluso más, por el resto de mi vida"

….

-Entonces también puedes visitar lugares que no sean super lujosos-

Otoya y Shiena las habían llevado a una pequeña y sencilla cafetería cerca del departamento de Chitaru

-Jajaja si-

-Ustedes los ricos son demasiado raros-

-Aunque la tres ganamos bastante a Shiena no le gustan los lugares de "super lujo"- dijo Otoya mientras comía un enorme waffle -Además, en esos lugares no encuentras comida tan deliciosa y grande a tan buen precio-

-No puedo creer que en serio vas a comerte todo eso-

Dijo Chitaru sorprendida al ver toda la comida alrededor de Otoya, Shiena simplemente suspiró

-Y puede comer mucho más Namatame-san, pero como hay visitas debe sacar su comportamiento elegante-

Chitaru, Shiena y Otoya rieron, Isuke solo esbozó una sonrisa, se sentía algo fuera de lugar, ellas se veían muy unidas, podía jurar que eran amigas desde hace años, francamente se sentía incomoda al no conocer muchas de las bromas que intercambiaban, Chitaru miró eso y dijo

-Veras Isuke, Otoya y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria, al principio teníamos muchos roces, hasta que entramos al club de teatro, ahí fue donde entablamos una amistad, Otoya tiene por estomago un barril sin fondo, come demasiado, incluso ganó un concurso de comer pasteles… Bueno, cuando pasamos a preparatoria Kenmochi-san comenzó a estudiar con nosotras-

-Y entonces fue cuando vi al amor de mi vida, recuerdo que tome a Chitaru por el cuello de su camisa y le señalé a Shiena, le dije "Esa chica no lo sabe aun pero va a ser mi esposa"-

-Un momento ¿Ustedes dos están casadas?- Otoya asintió emocionada extendiendo una de sus manos y tomando la de Shiena para que Isuke observara sus anillos- ¿En serio esta tonta te gustó desde que la viste?-

Preguntó Isuke a Shiena quien tomó un sorbo de su café

-No, de hecho no la soportaba-

Isuke comenzó a reír, Chitaru sonrió al ver que se integraba al grupo

-¿Entonces?-

-Un día- continuó Shiena -Tuve la grandiosa idea de inscribirme al club de teatro, ahí me encontré que Namatame-san y Otoya eran casi las estrellas del club, actuaban muy bien, yo propuse dirigir una obra y fue cuando comencé a socializar más con Otoya, y descubrí que no me desagradaba del todo-

-Valientemente yo la invité a una cita-

-Otoya, di la verdad, morías de miedo y quien tuvo que invitar en tu nombre a Kenmochi-san fui yo- Chitaru miró a Isuke para relatarle la anécdota -Kenmochi-san estaba loca por Otoya, se gustaban, se querían pero eran demasiado orgullosas para aceptarlo así que me dijo que aceptaba solo si salíamos las tres-

-Espera un momento ¿Fuiste a su cita?-

-No tuve opción, si vieras como Otoya me rogó para aceptar. El día de la cita llegó y fuimos a comer a un lugar que frecuentábamos mucho, Otoya pidió solo un plato de comida, lo que sorprendió al cocinero quien dijo "Otoya-chan, ¿Estás comiendo poco porque hay visitas?-

Isuke comenzó a reír, era una risa franca, sincera, cuando pasó miró a Chitaru sin decir más, solo se dedicaron a verse

Otoya dio un ligero codazo a Shiena señalándolas, Shiena suspiró

-Namatame-san ¿Podrías acompañarme al banco por favor? Otoya no se va a levantar hasta que termine toda su comida

Chitaru accedió y siguió a la castaña una vez solas, Otoya miro con seriedad a Isuke examinándola, tomo aire antes de hablar pero fue interrumpida por la peli rosa

-Vas a interrogarme, adelante-

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Fuiste demasiado obvia, tonta-

Otoya suspiró pesadamente y dejó de comer

-Mira, Chitaru es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le hagan más daño. Te agradezco lo que hiciste anoche por ella y me da gusto verla más tranquila, incluso… la veo feliz… Como hacia tiempo no lo era. Inukai-san no quiero juzgarte ni nada pero no puedo evitar pensar que debido a tu… situación-

-No me estoy acercando a ella por su dinero si eso es lo que te preocupa-

-Se que hicieron un trato- la expresión de Isuke se tornó amarga, casi había olvidado ese trato, no quería pensar en eso, no quería alejarse de la pelirroja cuando todo terminara, la sola idea de no volver a verla hacia que sintiera deseos de llorar -Pero creo que ninguna de las dos quiere respetarlo ¿o me equivoco?-

Otoya miró a Isuke de una forma que daba a entender que sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo, Isuke rodó los ojos y cruzándose de brazos le dijo bruscamente

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-¿Quieres a Chitaru? Puedes contestar honestamente no le diré nada-

Isuke paso saliva nerviosa, sintió como el calor invadía su rostro. Por supuesto que quería a Chitaru de una forma que nunca había imaginado querer a alguien pero era difícil para ella decir lo que sentía, y más a una persona que no conocía bien así que simplemente respondió

-Si-

-Bueno, no te culpo, Namatame Chitaru es un hermoso príncipe ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Cualquiera caería ante ella…- Otoya suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos -Entonces esta bien, Chitaru también te quiere, eres una nueva ilusión en su vida, no te miento cuando digo que jamás la había visto así de feliz, ni siquiera con esa maldita enana, Isuke por favor no le hagas más daño, no necesita mas dolor, ella no se lo merece-

-¿A que te refieres con que me quiere?-

Otoya no dijo nada mas porque Chitaru y Shiena regresaron, lo que dijo Otoya trajo a su mente un recuerdo sobre la noche anterior, algo que Chitaru dijo durante su pelea con Haruki.

"No voy a dejar que sigas destruyendo lo que amo"

El corazón de Isuke se acelero ¿Chitaru la amaba? No, aquello era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, aunque ¿Podría comenzar a hacerlo? La simple idea de comenzar a ser la nueva dueña del corazón de Chitaru la emocionó mucho, la hizo sonreír inconscientemente, seguro era una sonrisa boba pero eso ya no le importó, si Chitaru la quería tenía una oportunidad de ganarse su corazón, no por una estúpida paga, si no por un amor de verdad, el primero que tendría

-Isuke ¿Todo bien?-

La voz de Chitaru la sacó de aquella ensoñación

-¿huh? ¿Qué?-

-Kenmochi-san estaba sugiriendo que fuéramos a ver una exposición de arte ¿Qué opinas?-

-¿Arte?-

Isuke era una persona demasiado frívola, cosas como la cultura, la historia o el arte le importaban un comino, en esos momentos se sentía realmente tonta por no estar a la altura de su príncipe

-Por favor Inukai-san, ayúdame a convencerlas de que eso es una aburridísima idea y que mejor vayamos a otra parte-

-Bueno yo…- Isuke quería conocer más a Chitaru, quería saber que tan perfecta era, quería enamorarse aún más -Podríamos intentar esa idea y luego ir a otro lugar-

-No es mala idea, primero a la galería y luego a donde la niña Otoya quiera ir-

-SIIIIII A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS-

….

Isuke pasaba la mirada de un cuadro a otro, de una escultura a otra sin encontrar algo interesante en ellos realmente y aunque intento leer las fichas de información a lado de cada pieza de arte no sentía realmente ningún tipo de interés en eso al contrario de Shiena y Chitaru que iban un par de metros delante de ella conversando emocionadas acerca de las cosas que veían.

Al menos no ser la única en esa situación le hacia sentirse menos fuera de lugar, Otoya caminaba a su lado en posición encorvada y arrastrando los pies.

-Pareces una niña pequeña a la que obligaron a venir-

-En serio me resultan muy aburridas este tipo de cosas, al menos que sean exposiciones de armas, terror o cosas de ese tipo- Otoya retomo una postura normal y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo- Pero Shiena ama el arte y yo amo a Shiena así que la acompaño siempre que ella quiere, por suerte hoy viene Chitaru y tiene con quien hablar del tema.

Isuke sonrió por un segundo, le resultaba interesante lo que una persona enamorada hacia con tal de ver feliz a alguien mas.

-Tu tampoco pareces interesada Inukai-san.

-Solo visitaba este tipo de lugares cuando era una niña, no son de mi gusto… Supongo que a la ex novia de Chitaru si le gustaban.

Isuke se sintió invadida por el mismo sentimiento de inseguridad que tuvo esa mañana ¿Como era ella? ¿Como era la persona que fue capaz de lastimar a alguien tan noble como Chitaru?

-Oh no, realmente no, al principio nos acompañaba y fingía interés pero después de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo y Chitaru también.

-¿Como es ella?- pregunto Isuke manteniendo una expresión calmada, quería saberlo pero no quería lucir ansiosa por ello- Hitsugi ¿No?

-Shhh, ese nombre ya no se menciona ¿Porque quieres saber?

-Para pasar el rato

-Es como un pequeño y maligno súcubo- dijo con el tono mas serio que pudo, ganándose una mirada molesta- Esta bien, no...veamos...supongo que se puede decir que es linda físicamente, de una forma muy diferente a ti, pero aunque al principio parezca inocente, dulce y amorosa es...todo lo contrario, es una de esas personas que hace lo necesario para obtener lo que quiere…¿Eso es una escultura en forma de tijeras?

Otoya salió corriendo dejando a Isuke pensativa…¿Linda de una forma diferente? ¿Que tan diferente? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-Isuke-

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Chitaru preocupada-

-Si, es solo que...no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, no se nada al respecto y no entiendo mucho.

-Ya veo... si quieres Kenmochi-san y yo podemos explicarte- Chitaru extendió su mano observando a Isuke con una sonrisa ¿Como decirle que no a esa sonrisa? Tomó su mano-

-Bien-

La delicadeza con la que Chitaru tomaba la mano de Isuke hizo que el corazón de la ultima se acelerara. Era solo su mano entrelazada con la suya, si con ese simple gesto la enloquecía que pasaría cuando Chitaru tuviera su cuerpo entero a su disposición

-Isuke ¿Estás bien?-

-¿HUH? ¿QUÉ?-

De nuevo Isuke se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza

-¿Isuke?-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-¿Segura? Luces un poco mareada-

-Tal vez si tomo asiento por un momento estaré bien-

Chitaru asintió y llevó a Isuke a una banca cercana, ambas en silencio. Chitaru miraba a Otoya y a Shiena, le gustaba ver la relación que sus amigas tenían, cierto era que muchas veces no llegaban a un acuerdo o que peleaban muy seguido, pero ninguna de esas peleas las separaba, al contrario, las unían más como pareja, recordó las palabras que alguna vez Shiena le dijo "Otoya es mi esposa, siempre lo será, pero lo más importante, ella es mi mejor amiga, puedo jugar con ella, hablar con ella, pelear con ella, puedo ser simplemente yo misma sin miedo a ser juzgada porque ella me ama como soy, de eso se trata el amor". Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba ya con Hitsugi, si lo pensaba fríamente ella había dejado muchas cosas de lado solo porque a Hitsugi no le agradaba o no le parecía interesante, poco a poco Chitaru fue cambiando, o mejor dicho, ocultando cosas que amaba solo por tener feliz a su novia "Qué estupidez" se maldijo internamente, sin embargo, desde la primera noche que estuvo con Isuke se sintió completamente libre de ser ella… ¿Cuánto tiempo era considerado apropiado para enamorarse de alguien? "Tal vez lo mío con Hitsugi solo fue costumbre disfrazada de amor"

Isuke miraba detenidamente a Chitaru, cada detalle de su rostro lo memorizaba ¿Cómo era enamorarse? ¿Enamorarse era sentir esas cursilerías de las que todo el mundo hablaba? Ella no podía comprender como era el amor, ella simplemente vendía una ilusión, a eso ni siquiera podía llamársele amor, pero, con Chitaru todo era diferente, Isuke sentía por primera vez que podía entregarle su corazón a alguien con la seguridad de que no saldría lastimada, por fin podía imaginarse con alguien en un futuro, podía imaginar estar con alguien que no la quisiera solo por su cuerpo, sino, que estuviera con ella porque la quisiera, miró de nuevo a Chitaru y pensó en lo lindo que sería ser su princesa, ser ella quien la hiciera sonreír, volverse su amor, ser su chica, pero habían hecho un trato "Pero se puede romper" sonrió victoriosa y entrelazó su mano con la de Chitaru logrando sonrojarla

-Lamento haberte preocupado, estoy bien, solo me sentí cansada- Chitaru sonrió e Isuke se acercó más a ella -Además, tenía muchas ganas de tomar tu mano y estar a solas contigo por un momento-

Chitaru tartamudeo intentando articular alguna palabra pero no podía, tener así de cerca a Isuke la ponía nerviosa, la peli rosa rio por lo bajo

-Ven, explícame de que trata todo esto-

Se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para que Chitaru la acompañara, la pelirroja tomó su mano y caminaron hacia una escultura algo rara, tenía muchos huecos

-¿En serio esto es arte?-

Isuke miró con verdadero desprecio la escultura frente a ella y miró la ficha de información

-Lo invisible a los ojos… Pero que estupidez-

-El arte no se trata de solo hacer cosas bonitas, se trata de generar un sentimiento, de tocar las fibras sensibles de tu alma… Ven-

Chitaru colocó a Isuke en un ángulo específico de la escultura, sus manos estaban sobre los hombros de la peli rosa quien al contacto se tensó, tenía demasiado cerca a Chitaru, de una forma diferente a las anteriores, se sentía demasiado cercano aquel contacto, demasiado intimo, la voz de Chitaru tan cerca de su oído, tan relajada, apenas un susurro

-Mira al frente, encontrarás lo que es invisible a los ojos, lo que tu alma anhela… Ese es el motivo de la escultura-

Isuke miró hacia el frente encontrando que la escultura tenía un espejo escondido y miró el reflejo de ella con Chitaru, sonrió sonrojada, le gustaba lo que veía. No, gustar no definía lo que sentía, le encantaba ver lo bien que se veía con Chitaru, jamás había visto una sonrisa como la que tenía ahora… "Te quiero, no tengo duda ya"

Chitaru miró su reflejo, se sorprendió al verse así con Isuke, debía admitir que hacían linda pareja, le gustaba verse junto a la peli rosa, ella la complementaba de una forma que jamás pensó que debía completarla, le gustaba, la quería, la necesitaba… "Te quiero para mi, solo para mi"

De pronto Isuke se puso frente a Chitaru y la miró con decisión abrazándola por el cuello se acercó lentamente, Chitaru tembló nerviosa cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en la cintura de Isuke, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando fueron interrumpidas

-Hey Chitaru debes ver esto-

Rápidamente se alejaron, completamente rojas, Otoya intentó no reírse ante esa escena

-Jajajaja realmente soy buena en esto de interrumpirlas. Vengan príncipe y princesa, Shiena te busca para que discutan sobre algo artístico-

-Va-Vamos-

De nuevo Chitaru tomó la mano de Isuke y caminaron

-Oh Namatame-san, por favor explícale a esta inculta sobre la finalidad del arte-

-Provocar un sentimiento, que tu corazón lata aprisa para después detenerse por un momento, que tu ser se sienta completo por sentir algo, el arte es como el amor, debe provocarte todos esos lindos sentimientos-

Al decir esto ultimo volteó hacia Isuke quien se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. Shiena y Otoya miraron aquello e intercambiaron miradas, asintieron suavemente, la castaña se acercó a su esposa susurrándole

-Definitivamente, es mejor que Kirigaya-

-Lamentablemente, tienes razón-

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-

-A que le rompan el corazón-

-Tranquila, Inukai-san se ve que la quiere de verdad, mira sus ojos cuando están juntas, brillan. Eso solo lo provoca el amor-

Otoya suspiró

-Le daré entonces mi voto de confianza… Cosa que no hice con la enana esa-

Otoya se acercó a la pareja poniéndose en medio abrazó a ambas por los hombros para sacarlas de ese lugar

-Ya comenzaste con tus sentimentalismos príncipe, mejor vámonos ya a jugar, estoy aburrida-

… … … … …

-¡Otra vez no!- Otoya hacia un puchero al ser derrotada en un videojuego, por sexta vez. Ella y Chitaru llevaban un largo rato compitiendo en diferentes juegos y aunque las primeras dos veces ella había ganado Chitaru le llevaba la delantera, Isuke sonrió divertida.

-¿Quién diría que un príncipe era tan competitivo?-

-Jajaja, no lo soy...no mucho, además, Otoya se lo merece-

-Muy bien príncipe, quiero mi revancha...hockey de mesa Shiena y yo contra ustedes dos.

-¿Quien dice que yo voy a jugar?

-Yo lo digo a no ser que no puedas hacerlo- Otoya esbozo una sonrisa burlona, Isuke respondió con una sonrisa confiada y dijo.

-Isuke va a destrozarte-

Las cuatro caminaron hasta la mesa, Otoya colocó las monedas en la maquina y le entrego el disco a la peli rosa.

-Es bueno que tengan un poco de ventaja- Isuke sonrió y golpeo el disco con tanta precisión que ni Shiena ni Otoya pudieron detenerlo. Devolvieron el lanzamiento pero el disco fue bloqueado por Chitaru y lanzado de vuelta por Isuke anotando nuevamente.

El juego parecía reñido por momentos pero termino bastante rápido.

-Bien eso fue humillante-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perdieron dos veces seguidas? ¿O por qué no anotaron ni un solo punto?-

Otaya hizo un puchero recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shiena la cual acaricio suavemente su cabello.

-Bien, eres buena para golpear y también para jugar ¿Que otros talentos tienes Inukai-san?

-Soy buena para todo lo que hago-

-¡La próxima vez no me vas a ganar tan fácil!- grito Otoya separándose ligeramente de la castaña -Shiena, necesitamos comprar una mesa para que pueda practicar en casa. No quiero que la chica de nombre extraño vuelva a ganarme-

-Si, si, compraremos una-

Isuke dejo de prestarle atención a la conversación ¿La próxima vez? Aunque no estaba convencida de salir con ellas la verdad es que se había divertido bastante. Isuke tenia un carácter complicado por lo que nunca había tenido amigos cercanos, en realidad, ningún amigo, era demasiado odiosa para que la gente se acercara y demasiado temperamental para estar con alguien, sin embargo, Shiena era agradable y Otoya no era tan desesperante como lo imaginaba pero ¿Realmente ocurriría una próxima vez? Volteo a ver a Chitaru quien reía divertida ante las acciones de sus amigas, le gustaba la idea de que las amigas de la pelirroja la consideraran para salir de nuevo, eso significaba que aceptaban su relación ¿Verdad? Pero ¿Que tipo de relación era exactamente? ¿Que eran ella y Chitaru? ¿Qué pasaría una vez que el acuerdo se cumpliera?

-Bueno, derrotarte me dio hambre ¿Vamos a comer?-

Chitaru ofreció su brazo a Isuke y las cuatro salieron

….

-Espero la pasaras bien hoy- Chitaru abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando entrar primero a Isuke

-Estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba, pero...estoy cansada- dijo sentándose en el sofá. Chitaru sonrió y se acerco a ella, dio un beso en su frente

-También yo, pero fue divertido gracias por acompañarnos hoy ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No. Quiero algo diferente- Isuke tomo la mano de Chitaru para que tomara asiento a su lado, después, con delicadeza tomó su rostro atrayéndola, todo el día estuvo conteniendo sus deseos de besarla su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, fue un beso casto un simple roce de labios pero hizo que ambas suspiraran ante el contacto -Quiero esto-

Ambas querían más, necesitaban más

El beso se hizo mas intenso tal como los que compartieron la noche anterior, Isuke abrazo a la pelirroja por el cuello atrayéndola aun mas cerca haciendo que ambas quedaran recostadas en el sofá sin romper el contacto de sus labios en ningún momento

Al separarse Chitaru envolvió a Isuke en un abrazo, respirando profundamente aspirando el aroma de la peli rosa y grabándolo en su memoria, deseando poder permanecer de esa forma, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Pedirle que se olvidaran del trato y que no se fuera pero tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, la idea de que su corazón fuera roto de nuevo le aterraba

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Y no me quiero suicidar**_

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Y no me quiero suicidar**_

Pero no podía permanecer guardando lo que sentía, respiro nuevamente e intensifico el abrazo Isuke tembló al sentir la respiración sobre su piel mientras Chitaru decía

-Yo...no quiero que te vayas, tal vez es un deseo demasiado egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero que esto termine, no quiero perderte. En este día entendí que no importa el tiempo, cuando te enamoras, simplemente lo haces, así puedes enamorarte en un segundo o en mil años… Isuke, se que hicimos un trato pero quisiera que lo olvidemos, que estés conmigo- Chitaru se levantó para mirar directo a los ojos de Isuke a quien le sonrió -Te quiero y… si tu también me quieres... por favor quédate, permíteme ser tu príncipe, porque yo quiero que tu seas mi princesa-

Isuke se paralizo al escuchar esas palabras, Chitaru la quería, su corazón latió emocionado quería decirle que ella también la quería, gritarle que se quedaría porque no había otro lugar en el que ella quisiera estar, que por primera vez en su vida se sentía enamorada aun si llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse sabia que lo que sentía al verla al estar cerca de ella era especial, era real, Isuke por fin sabia que era el amor

_Esto que yo siento _

_Esto que presiento que no me deja vivir_

_Esto que me crece _

_Esto que me excita no me deja no me deja existir_

_Me has enseñado tú_

Pero Isuke no era el tipo de persona que decía lo que sentía, ella era más bien de demostrarlo. Tomó el rostro de Chitaru con cuidado y la besó nuevamente, intentando decirle todo lo que sentía con ese acto. El beso fue correspondido, Namatame estaba feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, suspirando ante el contacto y sintiéndose en paz por saberse correspondida

Sin embargo, por un momento recordó a Hitsugi, con ella jamás había compartido un beso así, o un sentimiento así de intenso, en otro momento de su vida habría separado a Isuke y le hubiera pedido que se fuera pero ahora no, ahora ya no podía seguir si la peli rosa no estaba con ella, pensó con alivio que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Hitsugi seguían en su corazón pero ahora como un recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre, pero lo que sentía en ese momento por Isuke era un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte, más profundo e intenso. Era la oportunidad para ser feliz y no iba a desperdiciarla

_**Que esta noche estoy muy solo**_

_**Y ella no va a regresar**_

_Necesito tu calor yo me muero por tu amor bebé_

_Yo me muero por tu amor_

-Gracias-

Se escuchó la voz de Chitaru en apenas un suspiro, Isuke confundida preguntó

-¿De qué?-

-Por llegar a mi vida cuando me moría-

Chitaru se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Isuke quien la tomó poniéndose de pie también, la pelirroja besó la mano de la chica frente a ella

-Permíteme mostrarte todo lo que siento por ti esta noche-

Y sin decir nada más Chitaru tomó entre sus brazos a Isuke quien comenzó a besarla. Chitaru caminó hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, con delicadeza recostó a Isuke en la enorme cama de sabanas blancas y suaves, Chitaru encima de ella comenzó a besarla, acariciando su rostro suavemente, mientras Isuke jugaba con su rojo cabello

La intensidad de los besos hacía suspirar y gemir a ambas, Isuke ya no soportaba el calor y la electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo al contacto de Chitaru a quien poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta, una vez libre de su camisa Chitaru bajó al cuello de Isuke quien gemía más por aquello, sintió la piel de su príncipe: cálida, suave, necesitaba ver como se veía así que en un movimiento rápido cambió de lugares, la pelirroja iba a besarla nuevamente pero Isuke la detuvo

-Espera, necesito verte-

Chitaru asintió y llevó uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza, Isuke se sentó para verla y por primera vez en su vida se sonrojó por ver a alguien semidesnudo

-Wow-

No solo era bella por dentro, era hermosa por fuera, su busto perfecto, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, una cintura que solo hacía perfecto aquello, sus brazos delicados pero fuertes, Isuke recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el torso de Chitaru quien cerró los ojos y suspiró

Sin resistirlo más Isuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Chitaru. La pelirroja acarició la espalda de Isuke a quien detuvo y dijo

-¿Puedo?-

Señalando la playera que llevaba puesta, Isuke asintió y levantó sus brazos, Chitaru retiró lentamente aquella prenda y miró el escultural cuerpo de Isuke: un busto prominente, un abdomen plano, una cintura pequeña, brazos delgados, piel blanca y suave, Chitaru sentía la necesidad de recorrer una y otra vez esa piel, besarla, acariciarla toda la noche, toda la vida, con mucho cuidado se sentó invitando a Isuke a hacer lo mismo, cuando ambas quedaron frente a frente Chitaru notó que Isuke temblaba ligeramente

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Te parecerá ridículo pero esta será la primera vez que haré el amor, antes de ti, era mi trabajo tener sexo pero tu- dio un beso tierno -Serás mi primera vez-

Chitaru sonrió tiernamente, su mirada era de igual forma tierna, con delicadeza acomodó un mechón del cabello de Isuke tras su oreja, pegó su frente con la de Isuke y susurró

-Mi princesa-

Y sin más Chitaru besó a Isuke mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo

Ninguna de las dos había experimentado algo similar a lo que les estaba pasando en ese momento

Isuke recostó a Chitaru, estando encima de ella comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, frotando apenas su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja quien jugaba con el cabello rosa de su chica

Su chica… Se sentía tan bien por fin poder llamarla de esa forma y que Isuke pudiera llamarla así también… Se sentía bien, se sentía en paz, se sentía feliz… Suspiró

-¿Pasa algo?-

Preguntó Isuke un poco asustada por escuchar ese largo suspiro

-No- Chitaru intercambio su lugar con Isuke y acarició su mejilla -Es solo que soy demasiado feliz, feliz de haberte conocido Isuke, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado nunca-

Isuke dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su príncipe

-Jamás y tu tampoco te vayas, lo tienes prohibido-

-Jajaja ¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-Quiéreme solo a mi-

-Hecho-

-No mires a otras chicas-

-Jamás-

-Y lo más importante- dijo Isuke besando apasionadamente a la pelirroja -Enamórate de mi todos los días-

Chitaru devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad

-Y tu de mi-

Las caricias y los besos subieron de intensidad, necesitaban más, querían más, Chitaru quitó rápidamente la ropa que aun traía puesta Isuke dejándola completamente desnuda, se separó para admirarla y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

Preguntó Isuke con picardía, a lo que Chitaru contestó con una simple movimiento de cabeza

-Eres hermosa-

Y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el cuerpo de la peli rosa quien a cada contacto en su piel la hacía estremecer, gemir y desear aun más a la pelirroja

Chitaru era especial, se había vuelto especial en tan poco tiempo que a Isuke todo eso le parecía un sueño, uno hermoso del que no quería despertar nunca, cerró los ojos sonriendo cuando sintió el contacto de la boca de Chitaru sobre su pecho lo que la hizo gemir muy fuerte

-¿Te lastime? Lo siento-

-N-No… Es solo que jamás había sentido algo así, continúa-

Chitaru asintió y siguió con lo que hacía, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos de Isuke, le gustaba su voz, le gustaba su risa, le gustaba todo de ella y saber que ella era quien provocaba todo eso en ella la hizo sentir feliz, quería más, quería llevar a Isuke al limite lo cual hizo cuando con suavidad llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de la peli rosa, dando un ligero masaje sintió la humedad de su chica, ese movimiento hizo que Isuke volviera a moverse, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda arqueándola, los constantes movimientos de Isuke junto con los de Chitaru creaban una fricción que desencadenaba una ola de sensaciones nuevas

-¡Aaaah! ¡Mmmm!-

Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de Isuke, que para el oído de Chitaru eran como una música nueva, una canción que quería escuchar toda su vida. La velocidad en los movimientos de ambas aceleró, Isuke se aferró a la espalda de Chitaru

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-  
Su espalda arqueada y su respiración agitada eran las señales de que Isuke había terminado, había llegado a su limite. Intentando recuperar la respiración Isuke abrazó a Chitaru quien se recostó a su lado

-Wow-

Fue lo primero que exclamó la peli rosa, logrando una ligera risa en Chitaru

-Entonces… ¿Estuvo bien?-

-Insisto ¿Tú eres real?-

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió y besó a Isuke

-Definitivamente eso estuvo más que bien. Fue perfecto, mi príncipe-

Y dando un tierno beso Isuke abrazó mas fuerte a Chitaru quien tomó las sabanas para cubrir a ambas pero Isuke la detuvo

-Espera ¿tú crees que esto ya se terminó? No príncipe, es tu turno ahora-

Isuke rápidamente se puso encima de Chitaru quien simplemente sonrió, levantó sus brazos en señal de aprobación, la peli rosa lentamente recorrió con sus manos el torso de su chica hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales desabrochó y quitó, al ver las piernas de Chitaru sonrió, le gustaban, todo de ella le gustaba, comenzó a repartir besos por su blanca piel haciendo que se enchinara por las nuevas sensaciones. Chitaru sentía algo nuevo, definitivamente no era como cuando estaba con Hitsugi, esto era completamente diferente y, sinceramente, mucho mejor. Isuke era muy hábil, por supuesto que lo era pero esto no era parte de una rutina de trabajo, en verdad la chica se estaba entregando por primera vez y Chitaru lo estaba disfrutando, repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá Isuke llegó de nuevo a la boca de su príncipe a quien besó apasionadamente sacándole suspiros, hábilmente Isuke quitó la ropa que estaba demás y bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la pelirroja a quien miró traviesa antes de comenzar.

Acerco sus labios su cuello repartiendo besos y suaves mordidas al tiempo que sus dedos se movían con suavidad en la intimidad de Chitaru haciendo que suspirara y gimiera ante el contacto. Isuke había escuchado a muchas personas producir ese tipo de sonidos y siempre le resultaban repulsivos pero en ese momento los gemidos y suspiros que ella estaba provocando le resultaban hermosos. Por primera vez el saber que ella estaba causando ese tipo de reacción hacia que su corazón latiera velozmente, le provocaba una sonrisa.

Le hacia desear más.

Con su mano libre se dedico a recorrer el cuerpo de Chitaru pasando con suavidad sus uñas y las yemas de sus dedos por su busto y su abdomen.

-¡Aaaaah!

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Isuke separándose de su cuello pero sin detener el movimiento de sus manos. Chitaru solo asintió mientras su respiración se agitaba aun más, haciendo a la peli rosa sonreír- No esperaba que fueras tan sensible ¿Que pasaría si hago esto?

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- su espalda se arqueo de nuevo al sentir los labios de Isuke sobre su pecho y una de sus manos recorriendo sus piernas con suaves caricias. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y con sus manos apretó las sabanas bajo ella. Nunca había experimentado todo lo que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento un grito y un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo le hizo saber a Ia peli rosa que había llegado a su limite.

-Supongo que estuvo bien-

-Más que bien

Isuke se recostó a su lado y jalo las sabanas para cubrirlas, acarició el cabello de Chitaru y la miró

-Te quiero-

Dijeron al unísono, un ultimo beso y ambas cayeron en un sueño profundo, abrazadas la una a la otra con una sonrisa

Esta era la oportunidad de ser felices, de dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar una nueva historia

Isuke había encontrado a su príncipe

Chitaru había encontrado a su princesa

Ambas habían encontrado el amor

Y no dejarían que nada ni nadie se los quitara

…_**..**_

El sonido del timbre hizo que Chitaru se removiera entre las sabanas, froto sus ojos antes de abrirlos, sonrojándose casi al instante al ver a Isuke desnuda durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado abrazándola, las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente haciendo que su sonrojo se incrementara al igual que su sonrisa

El timbre continuo sonando. Chitaru soltó un quejido y se separo con delicadeza para no despertar a su acompañante, cubriéndola con las sabanas se levanto intentando localizar su ropa regada por la habitación. El sonrojo se intensifico aún más y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se vestía, esa noche había sido realmente especial, la mejor de su vida hasta ahora, suspiró enamorada y fue hasta la puerta, al abrirla se congeló al ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera, con la voz entrecortada y en un susurro apenas dijo

-Hitsugi…-

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó la joven peli azul mirándola fijamente y así la pelirroja se percató de las notables ojeras que tenia y lo irritados que lucían sus ojos. Al parecer había llorado todo el día o toda la noche, la pelirroja trago saliva nerviosa ¿Qué podía hacer? Volteó hacia dentro de su casa "No creo que despierte y dudo que Hitsugi vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo" suspirando asintió

-Adelante-

-Gracias- ambas entraron, Hitsugi camino directo al sofá, sentándose mientras Chitaru permaneció de pie frente a ella- Me da gusto ver que estas bien-

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no te ves bien ¿Pasó algo?-

Hitsugi comenzó a sollozar y se levanto lanzándose a abrazar a la pelirroja quien sorprendida no correspondió el abrazo

-¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca debí irme, no debí dejarte! ¡Soy una estúpida!- los sollozos se hicieron más constantes, Chitaru suspiro y coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hitsugi, acariciando suavemente su cabello, pasados unos momentos la peli azul se tranquilizo -Chitaru, yo... en serio lo siento-

-¿Por qué? Fue tu decisión-

-Una mala decisión, te lastime, nos lastime al irme- Hitsugi se separó para ver mejor a Chitaru -Ahora me doy cuenta que la única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo-

Chitaru frunció el ceño molesta

-¿Sabes? Si hace unos días hubieras llegado a mi puerta, diciéndome esto yo me habría lanzado a tus brazos y te habría perdonado, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en volverte a entregar mi vida… Pero ya es tarde-

Hitsugi tembló al escuchar a Chitaru tan decidida, intentó tomar su mano pero la pelirroja se hizo hacia atrás rechazándola una mezcla de molestia y decepción creció en la peli azul. Chitaru nunca la había rechazado y le resultaba impensable que lo hiciera en ese momento, sobre todo por como le había afectado su ruptura

-Si quieres podemos hablar de esto ¿Quieres café?-

La peli azul tomó asiento y suspiró pesadamente

-Sabes que no me gusta-

-Bueno, puedes cambiar, yo te gustaba y aún así te fuiste-

Hitsugi frunció ligeramente el ceño y suspiró

-Solo quiero agua, por favor-

Chitaru asintió y fue por dos vasos, al volver se sentó frente a ella

-¿Y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Hitsugi suspiro nuevamente, no se esperaba eso, ella esperaba que Chitaru aceptara su disculpa y le rogara regresar con ella inmediatamente, desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Que cuando tu tomas una decisión es muy raro que algo te haga retractarte de ella-

-Haruki...me engañó-

De nuevo Chitaru solo asintió, tomó un trago de agua y suspiró

-¿Cuándo lo descubriste?-

-Hace un par de días, llegó con la nariz rota a verme, comenzó a reclamarme y me dijo muchas cosas, cada una peor que la anterior-

-Ella no te hizo nada ¿o si?-

-No, solo gritamos. Fue cuando me dijo que ella no era como tú y que si esperaba una relación como la que teníamos me podía ir mucho al diablo; también me dijo que ha tenido muchos problemas desde que me conoció pero que no me dejaba por una razón y es que de alguna forma esta enamorada de mi, aunque eso no significa que yo sea la única en su vida-

Chitaru escuchaba todo con atención, en otro momento hubiera sentido coraje y habría ido a golpear de nuevo a su hermana, pero esta vez lo que sentía era lastima, sentía lastima por la persona a quien alguna vez llamó amor y las cosas que estaba viviendo. Ella realmente quería que Hitsugi fuera feliz pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes.

Las palabras que Isuke le había dicho hace un par de noches hicieron eco en su mente "Yo creo que cada quien recibe lo que merece"

-Mira Kirigaya- los ojos de la peli azul derramaron un par de lagrimas al escuchar como era llamada ahora -Todos obtenemos lo que merecemos. Yo he intentado comprender el por qué me hiciste todo esto, sigo sin comprenderlo pero estoy bien con eso, ya he aceptado que tu eres un recuerdo en mi vida, uno muy bello, me quedaré con eso y seguiré adelante con mi vida. Si piensas que voy a rogarte que re consideres las cosas para que regresemos, lamento romperte las ilusiones-

-Pero Chitaru tu y yo nos amamos-

-Nos amábamos, tiempo pasado. Yo te ame mucho Kirigaya, sin embargo eso no te basto y te fuiste, tú misma dijiste que no me merecías pues creo que tienes razón. No voy a quebrarme más la cabeza pensando que hice mal, porque, como yo lo veo, no hice nada malo, te di todo lo que tenía para hacerte feliz y aun así no fue suficiente, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para quedarme a tu lado y no sirvió de nada. No mentía cuando dije que quiero que seas feliz y espero que encuentres esa felicidad, pero temo decirte que ya no es a mi lado-

Hitsugi limpió sus lagrimas

-Entonces es cierto, tienes a alguien más-

-Si-

Fue la respuesta decidida que dio Chitaru, Hitsugi se levanto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquila?

Chitaru suspiro y también se levanto

-Lo siento, pero las cosas son así Kirigaya-

…...

Isuke despertó al no sentir a Chitaru junto a ella, se levantó a prisa para buscarla, no estaba en la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada pero al otro lado se escuchaban voces, su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa y con cuidado se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana, lentamente entre abrió la puerta para ver que pasaba y su corazón se congelo al ver a alguien abrazando a Chitaru. Isuke cubrió su boca para que no la escucharan, su pecho dolía al ver a la pequeña figura

-Es su ex novia-

Isuke vio a Hitsugi, cabello azul, ojos dorados, estatura muy baja y cuerpo muy delgado, sin forma, nada que resaltara, su cuerpo parecía el de una jovencita que va entrando a la pubertad, su rostro era lindo, cierto, podía incluso admitir que era bonita "Con que a eso se refería Otoya cuando dijo que es muy diferente a mi" Isuke sonrió con suficiencia, ella era mucho mejor físicamente que la ex de Chitaru, sin embargo, eso no iba a ayudarle, después de todo ellas tenían una historia y los primeros amores son difíciles de olvidar ¿Cómo competir con algo así? la idea de perder a la pelirroja la devastaba

Sacudió la cabeza.

No

Ella definitivamente no iba a renunciar a Chitaru, pero tampoco iba a hacerle un escandalo sin razón alguna

Escuchó con atención

-Chitaru, vine aquí para que recuperemos lo que teníamos, para que nos demos una oportunidad y ¿me dices que ya tienes a alguien más? ¿Y se supone que soy yo la mala del cuento?-

Isuke frunció el ceño molesta, después de todo el daño que le había causado a Chitaru con su partida ¿Como se atrevía a decirle algo así?

-Kirigaya en ningún momento he dicho eso

-Pues eso parece ¿Tu tienes a alguien más y la mala soy yo?

-¿Por qué habría de ser yo? A Isuke la conocí cuando tu me dejaste, la conocí cuando me moría ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te esperara para siempre? Kirigaya ¿Tienes idea por lo que pase cuando me dejaste?-

Hitsugi miro a Chitaru molesta, no furiosa ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, Chitaru no podía negarle nada siempre había sido así, las cosas no podían haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Miro a la pelirroja con un rostro dolido como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Dijiste que me amabas-

-Y lo hacia, pero así como tus sentimientos por mi cambiaron los míos también. Te fuiste y me dejaste con el corazón roto ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué iba a esperar para siempre? ¿Qué debo estar a tu entera disposición para que cuando te aburras de tu novia del momento vengas conmigo? No Kirigaya, yo no soy tu juguete-

Isuke sonrió al escuchar así de decidida a Chitaru

-Pero solías ser mi amor ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?- Hitsugi se acercó a Chitaru provocadoramente -¿En serio olvidaste esto?-

Y sin más besó a Chitaru, la sangre de Isuke hervía de rabia, estaba a punto de salir y separar a esa maldita enana idiota de Chitaru pero no fue necesario ya que ella misma lo hizo, Inukai suspiro aliviada era obvio que su príncipe no tenia planes de dejarse convencer

-¿Qué haces? No vuelvas a besarme, por favor. Entiende que yo estoy con alguien más, mi corazón comienza a sanar y es gracias a Isuke-

-¿Ella es mejor que yo?-

"Obvio lo soy idiota"

-No se trata de quien es mejor o no. Esto no es una competencia y yo no soy un trofeo Kirigaya-

-Entonces no lo es-

-Ella no es como tú ¿Sabes lo bien que se siente estar con alguien con quien puedes ser tu mismo?-

Hitsugi apretó los puños molesta, no quería recurrir a eso pero si quería recuperar a Chitaru no tenia opción

-¿Y tu sabes que le estas pagando para que finja?- Chitaru se congeló, Hitsugi sonrió con arrogancia y de nuevo abrazó a Chitaru -¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé que fuiste a un bar a ligarte a una prostituta? Vaya, creí que me conocías bien amor-

-Basta, no uses esa palabra-

-¿Cuál? ¿Amor? o ¿Prostituta? Sabes bien que ambas son ciertas- Hitsugi sonrió con malicia y beso nuevamente a Chitaru

Isuke se sentía furiosa, ella no la conocía y no tenia ningún derecho de hablar sobre ella, no iba a permitir que se metiera en su relación, busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente

-Kirigaya, basta- Chitaru la separo y se alejo de ella -Vete de mi casa-

-No hasta que me escuches, no vas a ser feliz con ella Chitaru, de eso me encargo yo, ella te está manipulando, date cuenta de que te engaña ¿Crees que vas a tener algo real con alguien como ella?-

-¿Por qué no seria así?-

-Por favor Chitaru, te conozco eres una persona que lleva las cosas con demasiada calma, te tomo muchísimo tiempo poder llamarme por mi nombre y aun más el que pudiéramos llegar a tener intimidad. Ella en cambio esta muy, MUY acostumbrada a esas situaciones ¿Crees que esperara? ¿Qué le bastara solo contigo? ¿Qué te va a ser fiel? Ni siquiera va a dejar su trabajo por ti-

Hitsugi sonrió con malicia y Chitaru sintió su cuerpo temblar

No, las cosas no eran si, ella estaba segura que lo que tenia con Isuke era real

-Vamos Chitaru, date cuenta de las cosas-

-Creo que si alguien necesita darse cuenta de algo eres tú-

Ambas chicas voltearon encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Isuke, Hitsugi la miro asombrada y confundida pero sobre todo molesta ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí? Había hecho que siguieran a Chitaru y que le informaran con quien se veía, la chica frente a ella encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que le habían dado, sin embargo debía admitir que en persona lucia aun más atractiva de lo que había imaginado, trago saliva nerviosa antes de mirarla retadoramente, no se dejaría intimidar

-Esto no te incumbe, puedes irte y yo me encargare de que te paguen más tarde- dijo con desdén, Isuke sonrió desafiante en cambio Chitaru se molestó

-Kirigaya, no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto-

-Estoy segura de que tu "amiga" esta acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos debido a su "trabajo" no le veo el problema-

-¡Kirigaya!-

-Chitaru- Isuke acaricio el cabello de la pelirroja antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante encarando a Hitsugi -Yo puedo defenderme sola no te preocupes-

Kirigaya sonrió desafiante y dijo

-Como ya dije esto no es asunto tuyo-

-Si lo es puesto que estas hablando de mi sin conocerme creo que cualquier cosa que quieras decirme me la puedes decir a la cara-

-No tengo nada que decirte a ti- Isuke dio un paso más inclinándose ligeramente para ver a la peli azul a los ojos

-Interesante porque yo tengo muchas cosas que decir-

-No me interesa escucharlas-

-Con que tú eres Hitsugi... honestamente esperaba algo mejor. Ahora, en primer lugar mi trabajo no es asunto tuyo y mucho menos mi relación con Chitaru, en segundo lugar no tienes ningún derecho de venir a reprocharle estar con alguien más después de lo que le hiciste, en tercer lugar soy su novia, no su amiga-

Al escuchar la palabra "novia" Chitaru se sonrojo en cambio Hitsugi miraba furiosa a la peli rosa, soltó una risa sarcástica

-Por favor ¿Su novia? ¿Cuánto te esta pagando para decir esto?-

-Nadie necesita pagarme, soy alguien que a diferencia de ti si encuentra algo valioso no lo va a dejar ir-

-Ya veo, solo eres una cazadora de fortunas ¿Lo ves Chitaru? esta aprovechándose de ti-

-Yo no me refería al dinero. Ahora- Isuke coloco su dedo índice sobre la frente de Hitsugi y susurró -No se te ocurra volver a besarla o terminaras con la nariz igual que la idiota de tu novia-

Hitsugi aparto la mano de Isuke y volteó a ver a Chitaru

-¿Vas a dejar que esta mujerzuela me hable así?-

-No la llames así. Kirigaya creo que lo mas conveniente seria que te vayas-

-¡¿Estas hablando enserio?! ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mi?

-Lo hace, ahora vete- dijo Isuke mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, Hitsugi volteo a ver a Chitaru esperando que ella dijera algo pero no fue así. Sintió la rabia y la tristeza crecer en su interior, había perdido a Chitaru definitivamente y aunque sabia que era su culpa odiaba ese sentimiento. Bajó la mirada y salió del departamento dando un portazo

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto- Isuke no volteaba a verla, Chitaru suspiró y se acerco a ella pero la peli rosa se negaba a verla a los ojos -En serio lo siento, yo...no esperaba que esto pasara-

-Chitaru…-

-¿Uh?-

-Renuncie a mi trabajo... Los llame ayer por la tarde. No estoy detrás de tu dinero- Levantó la mirada, un ligero sonrojo cubría su rostro y su ceño estaba fruncido. Chitaru pensó lo adorable que se veía así -Así que mas vale que no creas nada de lo que esa idiota dijo-

-No lo hago. Entonces… ¿Eres mi novia? No recuerdo habértelo pedido-

-Bueno creo que es algo mas que obvio idiota ¿O no lo soy?-

Namatame sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo elevándola ligeramente en el aire, al bajarla dio un beso en su frente

-Por supuesto que si, ahora ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Puedo preparar algo o podemos salir-

-A decir verdad si, tengo antojo de comerme un príncipe- Isuke sonrió seductoramente haciendo sonrojar y tartamudear a Chitaru -¿Después de lo de anoche aun te avergüenza?-

-No... bueno... solo un poco- Isuke dio un beso en su mejilla

-En realidad si tengo hambre, vamos-

Isuke camino hacia la puerta, Chitaru la observo por un momento y suspiro feliz antes de seguirle el paso. Ya no quedaba ni una pizca de dolor en su corazón ¿Quien hubiera pensado que encontraría alivio donde menos lo imagino? Sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Isuke. Llegando a la conclusión de que la mejor compañía para un corazón roto no es el alcohol, tampoco el sexo. Es darle tiempo a tus heridas para sanar y si alguien viene y arregla tanto tu corazón como tu alma eso es mucho mejor.

* * *

_**Inucchi: Holaaa**_

_**Algunos apostaron a que seguia un Haruki x Isuke como lo vieron no fue así**_

_**Antes de que nos quieran matar, déjenos explicarlos porque hicimos esta shipp, Legan con mucho gusto les va a explicar**_

_**Legan: Exacto Legan va a explicar... UN MOMENTO, ¿POR QUÉ YO?**_

_**I:**_ _**Pues...porque fue mas tu idea que mía OwO**_

_**L: Bien, todo comenzó un día en que llegue ebrio y le dije "No apa, quien se verá mejor con Isuke?" Y boom así nació el Chitasuke**_

_**I: Luego yo le di un chanclazo por llegar ebrio pero al final acepté uwu**_

_**No ya enserio, sabemos que no es una pareja convencional pero...nos hizo ojitos y no pudimos resistirnos así que es probable que vean más de esa shipp aquí**_

_**L: Jajajaja ya en serio, yo no tomo así que no llegue ebrio, simplemente en una conversación salió la idea de que otra posible pareja para Isuke podría ser Chitaru, se complementan bien y se ven lindas juntas así que nos gustó la shipp y espero que a ustedes no les desagrade del todo la idea que hemos presentado y como dijo Inucchi es probable que escribamos más de esa crack shipp**_

_**I: Yo sé que les va a gustar la idea y si no pues...sigan leyéndonos porque vienen mas parejas a ver si ahora si adivinan que shipp sigue :3**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**¡Legan! Di la frase**_

_**L: ¡INUCCHI ES PASIVA!**_

_**DIGO**_

_**¡NO DEJEMOS QUE EL FANDOM DE AKUMA MUERA!**_

_**¿Lo dije bien?**_

_**I: Jajajaja te odio e.e**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bae Bae (BigBang)**

Calor

Si, hay demasiado calor

Pero no en el ambiente

En realidad, la noche es fresca… Yo soy la del problema… Yo siento calor… Demasiado

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ELLA me pone así…

Y su ausencia no ayuda en nada ¿Por qué está ausente?

"Porque los adultos debemos ir a trabajar"

"¿De verdad Shiena-chan no puede quedarse un momento conmigo?"

"Shiena-chan debe ir a trabajar para poder consentir a Otoya-chan… Así que Otoya-chan debe comportarse como una niña grande y esperar a que yo regrese de trabajar"

Me dio un breve beso, una palmadita en la cabeza y se fue

Odio que lo haga

No me refiero a que se burle de mi yo infantil, no me refiero a que haga esa irritante voz para tratarme como una niña en clara burla, no me refiero a que palmeé mi cabeza y me bese

Odio que tenga que irse de mi lado, eso es lo que en verdad odio

Si tan solo pudiera ir con ella… Pero no puedo

"Takechi-Otoya… Este tribunal y la justicia de este país ha visto lo que creíamos imposible, hemos presenciado un verdadero milagro. Su increíble recuperación obedece a una razón que va más allá de lo que se pudiera explicar, no hay una lógica, no hay un sentido, pero si un motivo… No nos pondremos sensibles, así que iremos directo al grano. Se le ha perdonado la vida. Y gracias a su buen comportamiento se le ha concedido seguir su condena en arresto domiciliario. Tome sus cosas y lárguese, no queremos ver su psicópata rostro nunca más"

Reí y corrí a tus brazos. El único lugar al que podía regresar, el único lugar que me esperaba

La única prisión en la quería estar, la única prisión a la que puedo llamar hogar

Pero ¡Maldita sea! Cuando no estas muero de aburrimiento

¡Oh bien! Un poco de música podrá calmar mis ansias… Mis ansias de ti

-¡Que friki eres Shiena-chan!-

No puedo evitar reír a carcajadas ¿Es en serio? ¿La señorita escucha música pop? ¿Le gustan los idols?

-¡Oh Kami… Sabía que tenías tu lado alocado mi vida… Bien, veamos que tal-

Play… Una guitarra, la batería y

_**Estoy enamorado, estoy ciego de amor, nena**_

_**sin pantalones y con una camisa blanca, nena**_

¿Una especie de rap? Espera ¿Qué?

Stop. Detengo la canción… Algo me dice que esta canción podría ser interesante, si no mal recuerdo, Shiena ha estado tarareando esta canción y cuando cree que está sola la canta, aunque siempre que me ve se detiene y solo tararea la tonada…

-Mmmm, interesante. Bien, has captado mi atención, escuchemos que dices-

Rewind y la canción comienza otra vez

_**Estoy enamorado, estoy ciego de amor, nena**_

_**sin pantalones y con una camisa blanca, nena**_

_**¿Eres un ser humano o un ángel? ¡Oh Jesús, nena!**_

_**Eres deslumbrante nena ¡Gafas de sol nena!**_

Sin pantalones y con una camisa blanca ¿eh? Curioso que yo esté usando solamente eso en una noche así… Me agrada… Me agrada también la libertad de mi cuerpo bajo el blanco algodón de mi ropa

Un ángel. Definitivamente eres un ángel…

"Maldición Shiena-chan ¿Puedes ser acaso más perfecta? ¿Puedes ser más hermosa?"

"¿Un ángel? Mas bien una loca, una loca peor que tú… Mira que enamorarme de ti y amarte como te amo solo una persona trastornada lo haría"

"Eres deslumbrante ¡MALDICION! Nena déjame besarte una vez más"

"¡MALDICION TAKECHI! ¿Por qué besas tan bien? Eso me impide detenerte"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"Si"

"No. No lo quieres"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo quiero? Para tu información lo quiero"

"No lo quieres. Si en verdad lo quisieras tus manos no recorrerían mi cuerpo como lo están haciendo, tus labios no me besarían con la intensidad con la que lo haces y tus ojos no me mirarían con ese deseo tan pasional… Tu voz dice detente, pero tus besos piden a gritos que continúe"

"Odio que sepas todo sobre mi"

"Amas que sepa todo sobre ti"

Mi ángel guardián… Mi hermosa novia… Mi perfecta Shiena-chan

Miro nuestra cama y nada se me antoja mas cómodo y suave en este mundo que ese lugar…

-No, espera… Si hay algo que puede ser mas suave y cómodo que nuestra cama-

"Mi cara está aquí arriba Takechi"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Oooh discúlpame conejita, no sé en que par de cosas me estaba distrayendo"

"¡TAKECHI!"

"SHIEEEENA"

"Pervertida"

"Mas bien, admiro tu belleza… ¿Te han dicho lo hermosa y sexy que eres?"

"¡Oh claro que si! Cada día que salgo a la calle me lo dicen. Hombres, mujeres, niños, adolescentes, perros, gatos, flores e incluso una vez mis ancestros"

"Jajajaja ¿Qué clase de celos intentas provocarme si haces que me ría?"

"¿Provocarte celos? ¿Yo? Jamás. Soy una persona muy segura de mi, Takechi ¿Para qué diablos querría provocarte celos si se que eres solo mía?"

"¡Hey! ¡Enrojeciste! Jajaja Shiena esto es divertido ¿Intentas seducirme? No juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte"

"O-Otoya ¿Q-Q-Qué demonios ha…? NO, ESPERA, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES… NO, ALEJATE… ALEJA… ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡MMMMM!"

"Pero que lindo sonido Shiena-chan… Me pregunto ¿Cuántos más podría provocarte?"

_**Mi mente está divagando, estoy poseído por ti **_

_**La sangre está corriendo a ese lugar de nuevo**_

_**Es peligroso, eres tan peligrosa nena**_

_**Sálvame nena, llama a la policía nena**_

Pensar en ti ¿Acaso no hay algo más en lo que pueda pensar? Tu cara, tu voz, tu aroma, tu cuerpo… Tu cuerpo

Me tiro en la cama y abrazo tu almohada… Tu esencia sigue ahí y de pronto siento algo en mi

La sangre no va hacia ese lugar es obvio, pero si va un cosquilleo

-¡Oh nena! ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?-

El cosquilleo no parará y me pide a gritos que lo calme, que lo calme, que lo calme… Y si no es con tu cuerpo tendrá que ser con mi propio recurso… Si sabes a lo que me refiero cariño… Pero debo ser fuerte, esto deberá calmarse contigo debajo de mi…

-Mmmm Shiena… Regresa a casa pronto… Oh la policía me detendrá por no acatar la ley-

Porque se que en este instante correría a buscarte… Iría hasta al fin del mundo solo por estar contigo y la razón es simple

-¡PORQUE TE AMO SHIENA-CHAN!-

Recargo mi espalda en la fría pared y sigo abrazando tu almohada, aspiro tu aroma, cierro los ojos y estas frente a mi

"Me vas a volver loca Kenmochi"

"¿Más de lo que ya estás? ¿Es acaso eso posible?"

"Loca de amor, tonta… Eres hermosa"

"¿Primero me insultas y luego me admiras? ¿Qué clase de coqueteo es ese?"

"Eres hermosa"

"Ya me lo dijiste"

"Hermosa"

"Otoya… Me sonrojas"

"Tan hermosa que quiero admirarte cada día de mi vida"

"Algún día envejeceré"

"¿Y?"

"Recuerdo que solías decir que las cosas hermosas deben de permanecer hermosas siempre, deben ser preservadas mientras sigan así"

"¿Qué te hace creer que tu no serás hermosa siempre?"

"El tiempo es un infeliz que no perdona"

"No me importa. Yo te veré hermosa cada día de mi vida. Aunque tengas canas, arrugas y demás cosas para mi seguirás siendo la chica hermosa de la que me enamoré… La chica por la cual mi corazón latirá como un loco siempre"

"¿Podrías dejar de sonrojarme?"

"Hay una forma de callarme y la conoces bien"

"Te besaré hasta que esa idea loca de que seré una hermosa ancianita se te vaya… La hermosa ancianita serás tú"

_**Nena, nena ¿Puedes permanecer tan hermosa como lo eres ahora?**_

_**Así mi corazón podrá acelerarse incluso después de que pase el tiempo**_

_**Nena, nena, no te marchites, todo esto es por mi egoísta yo**_

_**Debes permanecer tal y como eres en este momento**_

Pero la vejez está lejana. Déjame ser egoísta, de todas formas, el amor lo es… El amor es egoísta y yo también. No quiero que nadie mas vea tu belleza, se hermosa solo para mi… No dejes que los demás beban de tu belleza… Embriágame solo a mi… Solo a mi…

_**Tus ojos son bonitos como un ciervo, mi princesa**_

_**Cuando te ríes de mí, es tan elegante**_

_**¿Estás loca? Eres una belleza natural, tan única, tan única**_

_**Mi perfecta amada, se mi musa**_

_**Estamos tan cómodos juntos, estoy subiendo mucho de peso**_

_**Mi cuerpo se amolda al tuyo tan perfectamente**_

_**Siempre tendrás 25 para mi**_

_**No cambiaras nena, 5x5 nena**_

No, tus ojos son bellos como un conejo… Un tierno conejito… Uno que va de aquí para allá, tímido, temeroso de que algo le pase… Pero no sabe que el cazador se ha enamorado perdidamente de ese conejito y que no le hará daño nunca… Nunca

"Shiena-chan ¿Cómo puedes ver con estas cosas? ¡Diablos! No se ve un carajo"

"Sin malas palabras Takechi y ¡DAMELOS! He perdido la cuenta de cuantos lentes me has roto"

"Lo siento. No es a propósito y lo sabes"

"Te aburres de estar siempre aquí ¿verdad?"

"No me quejo Shiena-chan, estar aquí es mejor que estar en la cárcel… Eso te lo aseguro"

"¿En serio? Pero sigues sin tener tu libertad"

"Pero estoy contigo… Y eso para mí es libertad"

"Te amo Otoya"

"Te amo Shiena"

"Y bueno ¿Has encontrado con que entretenerte mientras no estoy aquí? Además, claro de hacer un caos y destruir cosas… Mis cosas"

"Si lo dices por la pantalla que mis adorados suegros te regalaron ya te dije que eso fue un accidente"

"Claro porque ponerse a jugar béisbol en casa no genera ningún peligro"

"Bueno, dejando de lado que jamás seré primera base. Si, he encontrado algo que hacer"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Toma asiento, cállate y no te muevas"

"Takechi ¿Qué diablos?"

"Shhh… En unos momentos lo verás"

"¡Wow! Otoya… Es… Es hermoso"

"No tanto como tú"

"Más que yo… Este dibujo es realmente increíble… ¿En serio soy así de linda?"

"Mucho más linda en la realidad… Vi que tenías un cuaderno y un lápiz, pensé en ti y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un boceto de un dibujo"

"Tienes talento Otoya"

"Eres mi musa… Por eso lo tengo"

"En serio me haces ver mas linda de lo que en realidad soy"

"¿Estas loca Kenmochi? Eres una belleza natural, tan única… Tan única y hermosa"

"Y tu eres también una belleza natural, hermosa y única, y lo mejor solo mía"

"Solo tuya porque tú eres solo mía"

"Me gusta que me abraces. No sé si lo has notado, pero de una forma única tu cuerpo se amolda al mío"

"Y no solo cuando te abrazo… Nuestros cuerpos parecen haber sido creados para amoldarse a la perfección uno con el otro"

"Quedémonos así siempre… Quédate conmigo siempre"

"Siempre"

-Nena, nena ¿puedes permanecer tan hermosa como lo eres ahora? Así mi corazón podrá acelerarse incluso después de que pase el tiempo. Nena nea no te marchites, todo esto es por mi egoísta yo. Debes permanecer tal y como eres en este momento-

Estúpida y sensual canción. Debo cantársela a Shiena en cuanto vuelva… Debo hacerla mía una vez más en cuanto regrese a casa… Mi bella flor… Mi dulce amor… Mi Shiena-chan

_**Soy un hombre que sostiene una linda flor**_

_**Un hombre que sostiene una flor llamada tú, a quien todos aman**_

-Se solo mía Shiena… Por favor no me dejes nunca-

_**Estoy ebrio con tu aroma, se vuelve borroso otra vez **_

_**No te dejes alejar, por favor**_

Tu aroma se intensifica en mi nariz… Tu voz resuena en mi cabeza… Tus caricias hacen eco en cada parte de mi cuerpo… Tu sonrisa me dibuja una a mi… No veo con claridad… Estoy cayendo… Estoy… Estoy…

_**Como pasteles de arroz, como pasteles de arroz**_

_**Nuestra química, nuestra química**_

"Baila conmigo"

"¿Estás loca? No podemos bailar así"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡ESTAMOS DESNUDAS TAKECHI! ¡MALDITA SEA! DES-NU-DAS ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?"

"Que acabamos de hacer el amor"

"…"

"Vamos Shiena-chan, estamos solo tú y yo… En este momento solo existimos tú y yo en el universo… Ven, toma mi mano. Prometo no ver más que tus lindos ojos"

"No sé como es que logras arrastrarme a esto… Ya enloquecí, no encuentro otra explicación"

"Bailas bien ¿te lo han dicho?"

"Tú también bailas bien"

"Tenemos química ¿no crees Shiena-chan?"

"No lo creo… Estoy segura"

"Oye"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo Shiena"

"Te amo Otoya"

_**Como pasteles de arroz, como pasteles de arroz**_

_**Nuestra química, nuestra química**_

-Otoya… ¡Hey, Otoya! Ya estoy en casa-

Tu aliento tan cerca de mi rostro me saca de ese sueño… Un maravilloso sueño que debo hacer realidad

Me incorporo lentamente y beso los labios que tan impacientemente he esperado todo el día

-¡SHIENA-CHAN!-

-¡Woah! ¡Cuánta efusividad! Me iré de casa mas seguido para que me recibas así-

-¡NO! POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS MAS-

-Hey loquita, tranquila. Ya estoy en casa-

-Te extrañé mucho Shiena-

-Y yo a ti Otoya… ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?-

-Escuchar música-

-¿Mú-Música?-

-Una canción muy sexy si me permites decirlo… ¿Quién lo diría? Mi chica es una pervertida después de todo-

-¿D-D-D-De qué hablas?-

-Esa canción es la que llevas tarareando toda la semana ¿o me equivoco?-

Esta nerviosa… Y ahora sé por qué no la canta, es demasiado sugerente para ella…

Con la guardia baja no hará nada para detenerme

Y lo aprovecho

La tomo de la cintura y la arrojó a la cama, me pongo sobre ella. Por mi fin mi paciencia será recompensada y mi sed será calmada

-¿Por qué te detienes cuando estas cantando esta canción y me ves llegar?-

Se sonroja

Que sexy se ve así

-Respóndeme Shiena-

Desvía la mirada volteando un poco su cara y su cuello queda a mi merced

Lo beso

Se estremece

-PORQUE ESTA CANCIÓN ME RECUERDA A TI ¿DE ACUERDO?-

-¿A mi?-

-SI-

-¿Te han dicho lo adorable que eres?-

-¿Y a ti te han dicho que debes usar pantalones?-

-Creo que eso no te molesta ¿o si Shiena-chan?-

-Cállate y bésame-

La beso

Me besa

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo

Mis manos recorren su cuerpo

La sed se apaga

Mi fuego se enciende

Explota… Grita mi nombre

Grito su nombre al llegar

Un beso tierno

Un abrazo

Mi nena al fin está en casa y me susurra al oído

_**-Bae bae-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Legan: Fueron dos meses no planeados de hiatus y queremos pedir una disculpa, de verdad la situación se nos descontroló un poco pero ahora ya estamos más libres de nuestras obligaciones (en especial yo) así que estaremos trabajando como veníamos haciéndolo. Este fic es algo realmente especial para mi porque no solo probé un nuevo estilo de narración, sino, que se lo hice a mi querido no papi con mucho amor :3**_

_Inucchi: Y yo se lo agradezco mucho, me encantó este fic y sé que a ustedes les va a encantar, lamentamos mucho la ausencia e intentaremos que no pase de nuevo_

_**L: Así que sin más, agradecemos todos sus comentarios, como amable comercial, pasen a leer "Historia de un amor" el otro fic que estamos haciendo entre los dos, ese se publica en el perfil de Inucchi**_

_**Bien, ¡di la frase no apá!**_

_I: ¡Legan escribió un lemon y no quiere publicarlo!_

_Digo...QUE EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE NO MUERA NUNCA_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enferma de amor (Jeans)**

Inukai Isuke estaba acostumbrada a recibir coqueteos y declaraciones de amor, de la misma manera que estaba acostumbrada a rechazarlas. Era algo que le sucedía desde que podía recordar, era hermosa y lo sabía así que siempre había llamado la atención de chicos y ocasionalmente de algunas chicas también. Ya era algo cotidiano para ella ser el centro de atención en las escuelas a las que asistía y siendo honesta le gustaba.

Así que aunque se quejaba constantemente de los esfuerzos que hacían por acercarse a ella no le resultaban del todo molestos, le encantaba ser idolatrada por personas en las que ella no estaba mínimamente interesada, pues aunque nunca había aceptado salir con nadie siempre obtenía cosas para su beneficio.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era al hecho de compartir esa atención o bien a no recibirla de una persona en específico.

Y ambas cosas sucedían desde hace un par de meses

Isuke amaba estudiar en la academia Myojo, los regalos que recibía de sus múltiples admiradores eran más costosos y elegantes que nunca pues casi todos los alumnos provenían de familias adineradas, aunque claro había ciertas excepciones, como su compañera de habitación

Su molesta, idiota e inesperadamente popular compañera de habitación, Sagae Haruki, aun no entendía cómo es que alguien con su posición económica había conseguido entrar a esa escuela aun recordaba con claridad el día que esa torpe pelirroja llego a fastidiar su adorable estancia en Myojo.

_-Isuke hoy por fin vas a tener una compañera de habitación ¿No estas emocionada?-_

_-No-_

_-Eso es típico de ti-_

_-Aun no entiendo porque tengo que compartir habitación con otra persona, tú tienes una habitación individual-_

_-Bueno ciertos privilegios que poseo al estar... eh... digamos, relacionada con la directora- Isuke suspiro molesta, ella estaba cómoda con su propia habitación, no necesitaba que alguien llegara a fastidiar su rutina -Creo que lo estas tomando de la manera incorrecta ¿No deberías emocionarte?-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Esto podría ser ventajoso para ti-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Bueno piénsalo así, la mayoría de las personas que conoces terminan enamoradas de ti, si eso le pasa a tu compañera de habitación... podrías usarlo a tu favor- la molestia de la peli rosa paso a ser una sonrisa de malicia, Nio tenía razón esta era una oportunidad para que alguien cediera a sus caprichos todo el tiempo  
-Es la primera vez que dices algo casi inteligente... casi-  
-Gracias…¡Hey! ¿Como que casi?- Isuke se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, dando por terminada la conversación con la rubia, una vez que entro se dio cuenta de que alguien más ya se encontraba ahí. Una chica peli roja se encontraba sentada en la alfombra comiendo pockys y pintando sus uñas, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para llamar su atención_

_-¿Uh?- la chica levanto la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa amigable -Hola- _

_-Entonces... tú eres mi nueva compañera de habitación-_

_-Eso parece- la chica se levantó de un salto y extendió su mano -Sagae Haruki, un placer-_

_Isuke no tomo su mano, en lugar de ello se dedicó a examinar a la chica de arriba a abajo, su ropa era sumamente sencilla y era obvio que no era costosa, su cabello aun amarrado lucía desordenado ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en la academia Myojo? -Inukai Isuke, puedes decirme Isuke-sama-_

_Haruki comenzó a reír y retiro su mano al darse cuenta de que la peli rosa no tenía ninguna intención de saludarla_

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-  
-Nada, solo que eres justo como pensé que serían las personas en este lugar-_

_-¿Fuera de tu alcance?-_

_-No, más bien...mimada...y odiosa-_

Haruki era realmente irritante, Isuke no lograba entender que es lo que les resultaba interesante de la pelirroja, pues desde que llego había conseguido una popularidad casi tan grande como la suya ¿Por qué tantas personas estaban detrás de ella? Haruki era todo lo opuesto a ella, no era femenina realmente, tampoco cuidaba su apariencia y su carácter era completamente opuesto, aun así la chica recibía regalos de manera constante y lo peor de todo es que los rechaza con una excusa realmente tonta

_-Tú nunca vas a poder comprar cosas como esas ¿Por qué las rechazas?-_

_-Porque no van a comprarme con regalos-_

_-Por favor, Haruki, todo el mundo tiene un precio-_

_-Quizá pero el mío no se mide en dinero-_

_-¿Entonces en qué?-_

_-No creo que lo entiendas, Isuke-sama-_

Lo que más le molestaba a Isuke sobre Haruki es que la peli roja no demostraba ningún interés en ella. Y aunque intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que no necesitaba en lo más mínimo la atención de Haruki, cada día le resultaba más molesto no tenerla, no era que la chica fuera grosera con ella, en realidad su actitud era bastante amable pero lo era con el resto de la escuela también, por primera vez Isuke no estaba siendo tratada de manera especial y eso la hacía sentir molesta... enferma

Hace días que no lograba dejar de pensar en toda esa situación. Necesitaba entender, encontrar una razón lógica a varias preguntas que se repetían de forma constante en su mente

¿Por qué Haruki no demostraba ningún interés en ella?

¿Por qué tantas personas estaban interesadas en la pelirroja?

Y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta al respecto?

_**Ni dormida ni despierta**_

_**Se me va de la cabeza**_

_**Pienso en él ¿Por qué será?**_

-No tienes buen semblante Isuke-sama-

Y era cierto, Isuke lucía unas pequeñas ojeras, se veía pálida, incluso le costaba tolerar los ruidos, su cabeza giraba y dolía

-Cállate ¿Qué vas a saber tú?-

-He cuidado siempre a mis hermanitos, puedo reconocer fácilmente cuando alguien está enfermo-

-¿De qué podría estar enferma?-

-No lo sé, déjame ver-

Haruki se acercó peligrosamente a Isuke, estaba demasiado cerca y había logrado poner contra la pared a la peli rosa quien comenzó a sudar, puso su mano sobre la frente de Isuke y frunció ligeramente el ceño

-Como lo sospechaba, tienes temperatura-

Haruki juntó brevemente sus frentes esto hizo que el corazón de Isuke latiera rápidamente y de pronto no sintió nada, todo se volvió negro…

-¿Qué?-

Isuke sintió la suavidad y comodidad de su cama, llevó su mano a la cabeza y sintió algo húmedo sobre su frente

-¡Hey! Despertaste, me diste un buen susto ¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Te desmayaste, tuve que traerte de vuelta a la habitación, la enfermera ya te vio. No estás resfriada ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, es algo raro, parece que no estas enferman de nada y a la vez estas muy mal. Deberás quedarte en cama hasta que esto se pase- la peli rosa intentó sentarse pero Haruki se lo impidió -Ni se te ocurra, estás muy débil-

-Isuke hará lo que se le venga en gana-

-De acuerdo señorita testaruda, haz lo que quieras entonces-

Isuke tomó eso como un reto personal, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, al poner un pie fuera de la cama éste no soportó su peso haciendo que cayera, Haruki corrió hacia ella

-¡NO ME TOQUES IDIOTA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-

-Solo quiero ayudarte Isuke-sama-

-¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU AYUDA!-

Haruki miró molesta a Isuke y asintió

-Está bien, entiendo. Te veo después de clase entonces. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme y por favor cuídate-

La pelirroja tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a Isuke en el suelo, después de unos minutos donde tomó verdadera fuerza logró llegar de nuevo a su cama recostándose. No comprendía el por qué se había enfermado, era muy difícil que ella se enfermara ¿Qué había pasado?

-Posiblemente esa idiota me pegó algo-

Isuke había pasado varias semanas sin poder dormir, intentaba descifrar el enorme enigma que la pelirroja significaba para ella, salía por las noches a caminar para despejar su mente, se ponía a arreglar sus uñas a altas horas o simplemente pasaba toda la noche observando a Haruki

-¿POR QUÉ ACTUAS COMO IDIOTA CON ELLA ISUKE? ¿POR QUÉ?-

Ahogó un grito de frustración con una almohada y pataleó, sus piernas se sentían más ligeras, eso le causó curiosidad "Seguro el medicamento está funcionando", sus ojos se sintieron pesados y de un momento a otro durmió

_-Tu frente se siente muy caliente Isuke-sama-_

_-Será que otra cosa también está caliente-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_Isuke cambió su lugar con Haruki y ahora la pelirroja era quien estaba contra la pared, Isuke se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello_

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Vamos, esto es lo que todos quieren de mi ¿o me equivoco?-_

_-Te equivocas, lo que yo quiero es esto-_

_Y sin decir más, Haruki besaba tiernamente a Isuke quien la abrazaba colgándosele al cuello, Haruki la abrazaba suavemente_

_-Me gustas Isuke-_

_-Y yo te quiero Haruki-_

Isuke despertó alterada y sudando, nunca había tenido un sueño como ese, ni siquiera un pensamiento similar

En realidad para ser honesta tampoco había tenido ninguna interacción romántica con nadie Para Isuke nadie estaba a su nivel, no consideraba a nadie digno si quiera para dar su primer beso por lo que eso ni siquiera había sucedido aún ¿Entonces por qué pensaba en Haruki de esa manera? ¿Por qué soñaba con ella? Gruñó molesta y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar todo pensamiento sobre la pelirroja

-Todo es culpa de esa idiota por acercarse de esa manera- pasó sus manos con frustración por su rostro, pero la imagen de sus sueños se repitió de nuevo, con más claridad, incluso sintió escalofríos ante el pensamiento

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?-

-¡YA REGRESÉ!-

Escuchó la voz de Haruki y fingió seguir dormida, cubriéndose con las sabanas la mitad del rostro. Escucho los pasos de Haruki acercarse y tras unos segundos sintió su presencia cerca de ella

-Sigues durmiendo Isuke-sama-

Isuke tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no reaccionar ante la mano de Haruki posándose sobre su frente y después en sus mejillas. Isuke no entendía que estaba pasando ¿Porque Haruki era tan afectiva de pronto? Quería levantarse y gritarle que se alejara de ella, pero algo dentro de ella la detenía, incluso sentía como si todo el malestar de hace un rato desapareciera por completo, así que permaneció fingiendo que dormía

-Por suerte ya bajo tu fiebre ¿Sabes? te ves más linda así, deberías intentar relajarte más a menudo-

Isuke sentía su rostro calentarse nuevamente, Haruki no había retirado la mano de su rostro, ahora se encontraba acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, la peli rosa sentía como si esas caricias le quemaran y a la vez le brindaban una extraña sensación de paz

-Bien iré a darme un baño, estoy segura de que si despiertas te vas a molestar-

Sus pasos se alejaron nuevamente, una vez que Isuke escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse abrió los ojos de nuevo y sintió su rostro acalorarse. Llevó sus dedos hasta donde hace unos momentos Haruki acariciaba su piel y de un momento a otro se encontró sonriendo y extrañando el calor que transmitían las manos de la pelirroja. Haruki había dicho que era linda

Haruki pensaba que era linda, entonces eso significaba que quizá tenía una oportunidad

Quiso abofetearse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué exactamente?

No, no, no.

Ella era Inukai Isuke, ella no esperaba oportunidades, ella las negaba

Gruño de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios todos sus pensamientos eran tan inestables tratándose de Haruki? Necesitaba una respuesta y si no podía encontrarla por su cuenta la conseguiría de alguien más

Isuke rodó los ojos molesta, arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer hace un momento ¿Cómo se le ocurrió semejante tontería? Contarle lo que estaba sucediendo a esas dos enanas inmaduras que se hacían llamar sus amigas definitivamente era una pésima decisión, gruñó molesta preguntándose a sí misma ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
Oh cierto, estaba harta de no poder pensar en otra cosa y de no poder comprender la situación por la que estaba pasando con la pelirroja. Y ahora Nio y Hitsugi se burlaban de ella  
-Van a dejar de reír ¿O empiezo a golpearlas?-  
-Lo siento, lo siento, Isuke-san es solo que jamás creí que llegaría el día en que esto pasara-  
-¿Pasara qué exactamente?-  
-Oh por favor Isuke, es más que obvio, te gusta Haruki- Isuke sintió su rostro arder y se sintió mareada de nuevo  
-A MI NO ME GUST ESA IDIOTA-  
-Por favor Isuke ¿Qué otra razón podrías tener para estar tan obsesionada con ese tema?-  
-No estoy obsesionada-  
-Viniste a pedirnos ayuda… eso definitivamente es clara muestra de obsesión-  
Isuke suspiró mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, a ella no le gustaba Haruki esa era una idea sumamente ridícula ¿Qué podía tener esa idiota pelirroja que le atrajera? Nada, nada de bueno tenía, así que definitivamente no le gustaba  
-Pueden existir montones de explicaciones, pero estar enamorada de Haruki no es una de ellas-  
-Isuke…-  
-¿QUÉ?-  
-Nadie dijo nada de enamoramiento-

De nuevo esa sensación de calor en su rostro, Isuke comenzó a temblar y se puso de pie

-YO TAMPOCO DIJE NADA DE ENAMORAMIENTO-

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y a doler, sintió un intenso frío recorrer su espalda y lo último que escuchó fue su nombre

-¡ISUKE!-

Cuando de nuevo abrió sus ojos, Isuke pudo notar que ya no estaba con sus amigas, estaba en su cama, en su habitación, de nuevo esa sensación húmeda sobre su frente y el dolor que lo acompañaba

-¡ISUKE! GRACIAS AL CIELO ESTÁS BIEN-

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?-

La peli rosa intentó incorporarse y sentarse en su cama, su cuerpo le dolía y parecía no responderle, con ayuda de Hitsugi y Nio fue como pudo sentarse

-Isuke-sama, despertaste ¡Que buen susto nos diste!-

Y corriendo con otro trapo húmedo en la mano Haruki aparecía en la habitación, sonriéndole amable

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Te desmayaste, caíste en el suelo cual costal de papas- Nio hizo la representación gráfica de la caída de Isuke en la cama de Haruki, ganándose una carcajada de la pelirroja y un gruñido de la peli rosa

-De verdad Isuke-san, fue una fea caída, creímos que algo te había pasado en la cabeza-

-Pero ¿Por qué me desmayé?-

-No tenemos idea, estábamos hablando de Haru- Isuke miró a Hitsugi suplicándole que no dijera aquel nombre -De Haru, Ichinose, si, ella… De pronto te exaltaste, te pusiste de pie y te desvaneciste-

-Comenzamos a gritar y un apuesto príncipe fue en nuestra ayuda-

Nio señaló a Haruki quien rascó su nuca

-Fue suerte que yo estuviera cerca de donde ustedes estaban, aunque seguro alguien ayudaría a estas tres encantadoras princesas. Como sea, no fue gran cosa-

-¿No fue gran cosa? Te quitaste el suéter y se lo pusiste a Isuke encima, la cargaste hasta la enfermería, y mira que es un lugar lejano, te quedaste a escuchar la explicación del médico y la trajiste de vuelta al dormitorio. Solo te ausentaste para ir por el medicamento y para traerle algo de sopa a Isuke-

Haruki se sonrojó y sonrió

-Insisto en que no es gran cosa. Seguramente Isuke haría lo mismo por mi ¿o no, Isuke-sama?-

_**En la calle y en la escuela**_

_**Peor que un dolor de muelas**_

_**Siempre está, no me deja en paz**_

_**Hasta entre los pliegues de la almohada**_

_**Cada noche me viene a buscar**_

Definitivamente algo había mal en Isuke porque en el momento en que vio esa tierna mirada dirigida a ella y esa dulce sonrisa sintió de nuevo esa sensación de mareo, tomó sus cobijas y se cubrió

-¡NO! YO NO TENDRÍA POR QUÉ CUIDAR A UNA IDIOTA COMO TÚ-

Haruki intentó no reír muy fuerte

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré a calentar la sopa y a traer agua para tu medicamento-

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, acto seguido Hitsugi y Nio intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas traviesas

-¿Te das cuenta de algo Kirigaya?-

-¿De qué Nio?-

-Al fin está pasando, nuestra pequeña Isuke está creciendo-

-Si, al fin sabrá lo que es el amor-

Isuke apretó sus puños fuertemente y se destapó intempestivamente solo para gritar

-¡DEJEN DE INSINUAR COSAS PAR DE ENANAS IDIOTAS!-

Nio y Hitsugi simplemente rieron a carcajadas

-¡Oh Isuke! El hecho de que te molesten esos comentarios solo da por sentado que en efecto sientes algo por Sagae-san-

-Isuke-sama, toma tu medicamento y come un poco. El doctor dijo que esto podría irritar tu estomago así que debes de comer algo ligero para que la pastilla no sea tan agresiva con tu cuerpo-

En una bandeja, Haruki llevaba un plato de sopa, un poco de jugo de manzana y un pan tostado, junto con el medicamento

-No quiero tomar nada-

-Vamos, no seas una niña malcriada y toma-

-¡NO!-

La peli rosa volvió a cubrirse con la cobija para evitar mirar a Haruki quien rodó los ojos y soltó un soplido

-Kirigaya, Hashiri ¿Podrían acompañar a Isuke un rato más por favor? Debo ir a mi club de carpintería y ya se me está haciendo tarde. Procuren que coma y que tome su medicamento por favor-

-Descuida Sagae-san, aquí estaremos hasta que vuelvas-

Haruki tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta con la confianza de que Isuke estaría en buenas manos, cuando la peli rosa escuchó la puerta cerrarse se descubrió

-¿Por qué debes actuar así? Sagae-san es una buena chica y quiere cuidarte-

-Yo no se lo pedí-

-Eso lo hace aún mejor. Ella va a cuidarte porque quiere hacerlo, creo que deberías agradecerle, tu comportamiento ya está rayando en la descortesía-

-Kirigaya tiene razón, estás siendo muy maleducada, Isuke-

-Cállense las dos ¿Qué van a saber ustedes?-

-Bueno, debes comer o si no, no te repondrás-

Hitsugi tomó el plato de sopa y tomando un poco con la cuchara se lo ofreció a Isuke quien dio un resoplido y aceptó la cucharada de sopa admirándose de que estuviera realmente sabrosa

-Yo puedo alimentarme por mi cuenta-

-Estás muy débil así que cállate y come-

Hitsugi siguió alimentando a su amiga peli rosa, una vez que terminó de comer, Isuke tomó la pastilla que le habían recetado

-¿Sabes Isuke? Haruki tiene estos detalles contigo por alguna razón. Estoy segura de que Chitaru haría lo mismo por mi-

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Lo que Kirigaya quiere decir es que Chitaru haría algo así por ella porque está enamorada de la loli aquí presente, eso significa que posiblemente Haruki esté haciendo lo mismo contigo porque le gustas… O ya sobrepasó la barrera y está enamorada de ti-

De nuevo el sonrojo en el rostro de Isuke y su cabeza dando vueltas

-¡CALLATE NIO!- Isuke sintió sus ojos pesados y el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo -Cállate, no sabes lo que dices-

Y entonces Isuke cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida

-¿Tú crees que en serio Haruki-san está enamorada de Isuke?-

Nio levantó los hombros y sonrió

-¿Por qué haría todo esto por ella? Viste como Isuke trata a Haruki, es peor que con nosotras y que con todos los demás. Hay dos opciones: o Haruki está perdidamente enamorada de Isuke o simplemente le gusta la mala vida-

Isuke pensó acerca de eso, Haruki nunca había dado señales de que sintiera algo por ella ¿Pero y si era cierto? Se sintió ansiosa al pensar en esa posibilidad

-¿Isuke? ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja-

-PUES ESTOY ENFERMA Y USTEDES NO ME DEJAN DESCANSAR POR ESTAR PENSANDO EN TONTERIAS- Isuke se cubrió con las sabanas dando por terminada la conversación, escuchó a ambas chicas disculparse en voz baja y después cayó dormida

… … … …

-Ya llegué-

Después de un rato, Haruki llegó a su habitación encontrando a Nio y Hitsugi ordenando

-Bienvenida Sagae-san, Isuke aún duerme-

-¿Comió y tomó su medicamento?-

-Si, después de eso cayó knockeada. Tardará un rato en despertar-

-Bien, haré mi tarea en lo que despierta-

-Vendremos mañana para ver como sigue-

-Claro-

Antes de salir de esa habitación, Hitsugi dijo

-Y una disculpa por el comportamiento de Isuke ella es un poco-

-¿Caprichosa?-

-Mas bien idiota. Suerte Sagae-san… La necesitarás-

Haruki no pudo evitar reír, camino hasta donde estaba la peli rosa y acaricio su cabello de forma cariñosa, con cuidado de no despertarla, estuvo varios segundos cerca de ella, observándole hasta que recordó que tenía tareas por hacer

Fue hasta su escritorio, estirándose dispuesta a comenzar sus tareas y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a la peli rosa nuevamente, compartían casi todas las clases y desde hace unas semanas los profesores se quejaban de las notas de Isuke, los deberes de esa semana eran importantes y si Isuke no los entregaba sus notas se verían más afectadas. Pero la peli rosa se encontraba bastante débil aún, lo mejor era que descansara un poco más, pasó su mirada por la habitación en busca de la mochila de su compañera

Haruki nunca había sido buena para estudiar, pero desde que se encontraba en Myojo necesitaba hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poder mantener su beca ya tenía demasiada presión sobre sus hombros y ahora la duplicaba para ayudar a Isuke ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en hacer cosas por la peli rosa? Ella de todas formas iba a molestarse

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera aun dormida

Isuke era bastante caprichosa, incluso un tanto odiosa y Haruki lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, del mismo modo que no podía evitar intentar acercarse a ella. Haruki entendía perfectamente que había caído por esa chica, lo que no entendía era el porqué

Suspiró mientras regresaba su atención a sus deberes

_**Esta obsesión, que no comprendo**_

_**Me pone mal**_

_**Estoy simplemente enferma de amor**_

_**Esta obsesión, que me quita el sueño**_

_**Es la señal de que estoy ya**_

_**Enferma de amor**_

Isuke despertó un rato después, estirándose un poco para no sentirse tan perezosa, se sentía débil pero de alguna forma su cuerpo ya no sentía ese malestar general

-Buenas noches bella durmiente- la peli rosa gruñó al escuchar la voz de Haruki -¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Estoy perfectamente bien-

-¿Segura? Ya hice tus tareas y puedo entregarlas por ti mañana- Isuke miró a Haruki con molestia al mismo tiempo que sentía su rostro encenderse nuevamente y sus mareos regresar

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras-

-Se que no me lo pediste y tampoco vas a agradecérmelo pero quería hacerlo- Haruki le sonrió, Isuke estaba casi segura de ver un sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja, en ese momento sintió como si todos los malestares de su cuerpo desaparecieran

-Gracias- murmuró en voz muy baja

-¿Qué? -

-DIJE GRACIAS IDIOTA ¿ERES SORDA O QUÉ?-

-Es la primera vez que me das las gracias por algo Isuke-sama- la sonrisa de Haruki se hizo más grande

-No te acostumbres idiota-

-Intentaré no hacerlo-

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa estúpida sonrisa, ¿Qué tenía esa sonrisa que la hacía tan atrayente? Isuke jamás había visto a una persona sonreír como lo hacía Haruki: amable, tierna, dulce, enérgica y feliz

Si, feliz. De alguna forma esa chica pobre y desafortunada sonreía de felicidad. Isuke llevó sus manos a la cabeza al sentir una punzada de dolor. No comprendía nada de eso, ella siempre creyó que tenía una buena salud ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Seguro era algo en el aire o alguna enfermedad que esa estúpida pelirroja le había pegado

-¿Te duele tu cabeza?-

Haruki se acercó a Isuke y puso sus manos en su cabeza, de pronto el dolor comenzó a disminuir

-No fue nada-

-Me parece que puede ser el inicio de una migraña-

-Tú me causas migraña-

Haruki sonrió y dio una risilla

-Entonces déjame ser quien te ayude con eso-

Sin más Haruki recostó a Isuke y poniendo sus dedos sobre las sienes de la peli rosa comenzó a masajear

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?!-

-Shh, solo relájate-

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Isuke obedeció, cerró sus ojos y dejó que Haruki masajeara su cabeza. Dios… Aquello se sentía tan bien, el dulce aroma a chocolate que Haruki tenía invadió a la peli rosa quien sonrió, después de un rato Isuke no pudo evitar soltar un muy ligero gemido, abriendo los ojos de golpe, empujó a Haruki para alejarla

-FUE SUFICIENTE. ESO NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ AYUDANDO-

-Lo siento, lo siento, creí que te ayudaría-

Isuke volteó su rostro para que Haruki no viera el sonrojo que ella sentía cubría su cara

-CREÍSTE MAL-

-No grites Isuke-sama. No es bueno para ti- Haruki se sentó en su cama y miró el reloj -Ya es tarde. Debes comer ¿Quieres algo en especial?-

-¿Qué puedo comer?-

-Pues el doctor dijo que si no te caía pesada la comida del almuerzo podrías comer de todo ¿Cómo está tu estómago?-

-Se siente bien, normal-

-Eso es bueno… Entonces ¿Qué se te antoja?-

Isuke iba a probar a Haruki para ver hasta dónde podía llegar Las palabras de Hitsugi y Nio resonaban en su cabeza ¿En serio era posible que la pelirroja estuviese enamorada de ella? Sentía su corazón acelerarse con ese pensamiento, pero ¿Cómo comprobarlo?

-Quiero papas fritas-

-Correcto-

-Con queso-

-¿Qué más?-

-Y un sándwich de pavo-

-Bien-

-Jugo de naranja-

-¿Y de postre?-

-Pudin de fresa-

-Bien, volveré en seguida con la cena. Por favor sigue descansando Isuke-sama- Haruki la cubrió con las sabanas de nuevo y le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Isuke se quedó sorprendida con las acciones de la pelirroja y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras soltaba un suspiro

Haruki no era la primera persona que le dedicaba su atención e intentaba complacer sus caprichos, pero era la primera que la hacía sentir cómoda incluso feliz con tales acciones, sintió su rostro arder al recordar el masaje que había recibido hace unos momentos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que un acto tan simple la hiciera sentir así de bien? ¿Por qué todos sus malestares parecían aumentar o disminuir cerca de Haruki?

Por primera vez sus reacciones eran un completo misterio

"¿Qué me pasa?"

Cuando Isuke estaba a punto de dormir, escuchó golpes en la puerta, no podía ser Haruki era muy pronto para que estuviera de regreso, Nio y Hitsugi tenían la mala costumbre de entrar a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo tenía que abrir la puerta así que se levantó con muy mala cara, al abrirla se encontró con una chica, notablemente nerviosa, Isuke no se molestó en saludar solo la miró molesta y curiosa

-B-Buenas tardes Inukai-san-

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-No… bueno… eh…-

-¡Que molesto! ¿Vas a hablar o no?-

-Yo... eh… SI ¡DISCULPE!- la chica dio un par de reverencias apresuradas, una vez que recobró la compostura preguntó -¿Se encuentra Sagae-san?-

Isuke rodó los ojos y su mirada se volvió gélida ¿Para qué quería esa chica a Haruki? La miró con atención y se dio cuenta que la chica tenía una pequeña cajita entre sus manos

-¿Inukai-san?-

La chica volvió a llamar a la peli rosa que se notaba visiblemente ausente, sacudió un poco su cabeza al sentir una punzada

-No, no se encuentra-

-Oh… ¿va a tardar mucho en volver?-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No soy su niñera-

La voz de Isuke había sonado demasiado ruda, cosa que asustó a la joven

-L-lo siento, no quería molestar… es solo que… yo… quería decirle algo-

-A mí no me importa lo que le quieras decir no vengas a molestar a mi habitación- Isuke cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a la chica sin oportunidad de decir algo más, soltó un gruñido de molestia

Siempre le había resultado curioso el hecho de que tantas personas buscarán a Haruki, pero ahora no tenía ninguna pizca de curiosidad, solo estaba molesta, demasiado molesta ¿Por qué?

El mareo volvió a golpear su cuerpo esta vez con más fuerza que las ocasiones anteriores, se llevó una mano al rostro intentando calmar la molestia y caminó con cuidado al sofá de la estancia, a solo unos metros de la puerta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dejó caer sobre éste, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Su cabeza dolía con más fuerza que hace un rato

-Estúpido malestar- murmuro molesta. Estaba empezando a hartarse de la debilidad de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos esperando que eso le ayudase a calmar sus molestias pero no fue así, la puerta se abrió momentos después

-¡Llegué Isuke-sama!- Haruki miró a la peli rosa quien masajeaba sus sienes -¿Isuke-sama? ¿Todo en orden?-

-¡NO! ¡NADA ESTÁ EN ORDEN!-

Rápidamente Haruki dejó la comida en la mesa y se sentó junto a Isuke, con preocupación la miró y gentilmente tomó sus manos, la peli rosa no puso resistencia ante el contacto

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Tuve que levantarme-

-¿Por qué Isuke-sama se levantó?-

-¡Porque una de tus tontas admiradoras vino a buscarte!-

-Oh…- Haruki se sonrojó un poco y rascó su nuca acto que para Isuke fue sumamente enternecedor y para no seguir viendo más cubrió su rostro -Si la vi afuera hace un momento, pero no era necesario que te levantaras Isuke-sama, tú necesitas descansar-

Haruki fue por la comida y colocándola en una charola la puso en la mesa frente a ella, sintió como la pelirroja tomaba sus manos dejando su rostro descubierto

-¿Te sientes mal?-

Isuke quería empujarle, gritarle y pedirle que la dejara de molestar, pero la preocupación en los ojos de Haruki le impedía hacerlo. Así que lo único que hizo fue responder con calma

-Solo me sentí mareada-

-Ya veo- Haruki colocó una de sus manos contra la frente de Isuke -No parece que tengas fiebre de nuevo, eso es algo bueno, supongo-

-Isuke no acostumbra a enfermarse, todo es tu culpa-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué mi culpa?-

-Tú y tus tontos virus debieron contagiarme- Haruki soltó una risa suave

-Bueno, ya que es mi culpa es mi responsabilidad cuidarte Isuke-sama, conseguí todo lo que me pediste ¿Quieres que te alimente en la boca?-

-YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA-

-Se que puedes, pero quiero ayudarte- Isuke sintió la mano de Haruki abandonar su frente para sostener su mejilla, levantó la mirada y vio lo cerca que estaba de la pelirroja, tan cerca que podía ver con claridad los ojos cobrizos de Haruki y la sonrisa amable que le dirigía, también podía sentir nuevamente ese característico aroma a chocolate que hace un rato

-Bien-  
Isuke jamás había aceptado tantas atenciones, se sentía rara de ser cuidada por alguien más

Las únicas personas que se habían interesado en ella habían sido papá y mamá, los demás buscaban algo de ella, siempre era así

Momento

Existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Haruki estuviera haciendo esto por otra razón, una menos desinteresada

Isuke iba a probar a la pelirroja, comenzó a coquetearle, primero se sentó muy cerca de ella, lo más cerca que pudo

-Bien Isuke-sama di ¡Ah!-

La peli rosa miró de forma intensa a Haruki para ponerla nerviosa cosa que no logró porque la tierna sonrisa de la pelirroja logró cautivarla

-¡AH!-

Dio un gran bocado del sándwich que le habían traído, iba a intentar algo más pero el delicioso sabor de ese sándwich no le permitió hacer nada más

-Rico ¿no es así? Toma otro bocado-

¿Cómo era posible que Inukai Isuke no pudiera coquetearle a una simple chica? Es más ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE LA GRAN INUKAI ISUKE CAYERA ANTE UNA SIMPLE CHICA COMO LO ERA SAGAE HARUKI?

En verdad era un misterio para la peli rosa todo esto que le pasaba, no podía comprender el por qué no podía poner nerviosa a Haruki

NO

Inukai Isuke no iba a caer ante Sagae Haruki

Isuke de repente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Haruki acercándose aún más

-I-Isuke-sama ¿Qué pa?-

-Shhh- de una forma sumamente seductora Isuke posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la pelirroja, se acercó a su oído susurrándole de igual forma -Creo que es obvio lo que está pasando ¿no? Esto es lo que buscas pues ven por el-

El peso de Isuke obligó a Haruki a recostarse en el sofá, ambas se miraron por un momento, Haruki sonrió

-Ya sé que está pasando- delicadamente la sentó de nuevo y reincorporándose rompió el abrazo -Estás delirando, seguro tienes fiebre de nuevo. Espera, iré por un trapo mojado-

Haruki se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lavabo pero Isuke gritó llamando su atención

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?-

-No grites, no te hará bien-

-VOY A GRITAR LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA PORQUE NO ENTIENDO QUE PASÓ. ME TENÍAS AHÍ, A TU DISPOSICIÓN Y LO PRIMERO QUE DICES ES QUE ESTOY DELIRANDO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-

-No ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Isuke? Se perfectamente que eres la reina de esta escuela, todos mueren por tu atención y por tu amor, nunca miras a nadie porque eres caprichosa y vanidosa, quieres que yo haga lo mismo pero no va a pasar. No voy a aprovecharme de alguien enfermo y mucho menos voy a utilizarte. Mi única intención es cuidarte así que no malinterpretes la situación ¿de acuerdo? Ahora toma asiento y termina tu comida. Iré por ese trapo húmedo-

Isuke no sabía que había pasado, la habían dejado en la lona y sin necesidad de gritar, Haruki habló tranquilamente, entonces lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, no porque tuviera otra idea en mente

"Idiota"

Justo así se sentía Isuke por haberle puesto esa prueba a alguien cuya única falta era cuidarla

"Para empezar ¿Por qué demonios hice eso?"

Isuke suspiró y miró el lugar por donde Haruki se había marchado. La pelirroja no tenía ninguna intención con ella, no hacía eso por ningún tipo de interés y no estaba esperando obtener nada a cambio

Haruki la estaba cuidando porque quería hacerlo pero… ¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo?

"Dijo que no estaba interesada en mi atención ni en mi amor… Eso significa…"

¿Acaso estaba siendo rechazada? Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo pensó en todas las personas que había rechazado, nunca se preocupó en lo más mínimo por lo que pudiesen pensar o sentir y ahora ella misma sentía como si un tornado recorriera desde su cabeza hasta su estómago una y otra vez, seguido de una molesta presión en su pecho

¿Todos sentían lo mismo? ¿O era solamente ella? Cuando Haruki llegó con el trapo húmedo, lo puso sobre la frente de Isuke quien suspiró pesadamente, tomó la mano de Haruki y sin mirarla solo dijo

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-

-Descuida, se pasará. Por ahora necesito dormir ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la cama?-

-He dormido todo el día, no estoy cansada-

-Está bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en despertarme, Isuke-sama-

Haruki se retiró sin mirarla, dejándola sola nuevamente, Isuke encendió el televisor pasando de canal en canal, no tenía ganas de ver algo realmente pero tampoco quería estar sumergida en el silencio. Haruki se había ido a dormir sin mirarla sin dirigirle una sonrisa y eso la molestaba

-Ni siquiera necesito que esa idiota me sonría- murmuró mientras se recostaba en el sofá y miraba al techo. Se sentía agotada pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de la pelirroja, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Isuke no podía entenderse a sí misma, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y sobre todo no podía entender a Haruki

Primero la chica era amable con ella y luego le daba a entender que no tenía ningún interés en ella

"Bueno, ella es amable con todo el mundo"

Isuke gruñó molesta ¿Entonces ella era igual al resto del mundo? ¿No era ni siquiera un poco especial para Haruki? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento

No

Ella era Inukai Isuke, era mucho más especial que cualquier persona y si Haruki no se daba cuenta de eso entonces iba a forzarla a darse cuenta

Se levantó, sintiendo el mareo golpearla nuevamente pero lo ignoró, su malestar no iba a impedirle conseguir lo que quería. Caminó hasta el área del dormitorio observando a Haruki dormida profundamente

Tuvo una mezcla de emociones al verla así, pero su enojo predominó sobre las demás

¿Esa idiota estaba durmiendo mientras ella era atormentada por sus pensamientos?

Nadie rechazaba a Isuke ¡Era ella quien rechazaba a los demás! Haruki definitivamente no sería la excepción a esto. Se acercó hasta donde la pelirroja dormía y se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los de Haruki, solo por unos segundos antes de sentir como era empujada de forma suave

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

Isuke nunca había visto ni escuchado a Haruki molesta, por ello no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa pregunta y la mirada de enojo que le dirigía. Simplemente sostuvo la mirada sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada por lo que había hecho

-¿Y bien?-

Nuevamente no respondió, no pensó en la posibilidad de que Haruki se molestara por sus acciones. El dolor en su cabeza aumentó y tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para intentar calmarlo. Haruki suspiró pesadamente

-Se que estás enferma, sé que eres una niña mimada y caprichosa, acostumbrada a tener lo que quieres, pero conmigo las cosas no funcionan así- Isuke soltó un quejido, mientras más escuchaba a Haruki más intenso era el dolor -Si te sientes tan mal deberías dormir en lugar de aprovecharte de la gente-

Isuke levantó un poco la voz, el dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a ser insoportable

-¡Nadie se estaba aprovechando de ti, idiota!-

-Me besaste mientras estaba dormida ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?-

Isuke miró con furia a Haruki

-¡Mucha gente moriría por eso!-

-¡Pero yo no! No sé con qué tipo de personas acostumbras salir pero no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas-

-¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA INOCENTE!- el dolor que sentía la peli rosa ya era insoportable, la única forma en que podía liberarlo era gritando -¿QUÉ TE HACE TAN ESPECIAL COMO PARA RECHAZARME?-

-Deja de gritar Isuke-

-¡ES ISUKE-SAMA PARA TI!-

De pronto la peli rosa sintió los ojos tan pesados que tuvo que cerrarlos, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Haruki gritando su nombre

… … … …

Haruki comenzaba a sentirse asustada por los continuos desmayos de Isuke ¿Qué le pasaba a la peli rosa? Con delicadeza la recostó en la cama. Para su fortuna Isuke había caído encima de ella en la cama, así que no había pasado nada grave como un golpe o algo así, puso su mano sobre la frente de su compañera y notó que estaba caliente, fue por un trapo húmedo

-¡Ay Isuke! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

La pelirroja iba de nuevo a su cama cuando sintió el agarre de Isuke

-Haruki- balbuceó con la voz sumamente débil -Haruki-

Acariciando su cabello, Haruki susurró

-Aquí estoy Isuke… Aquí estoy-

-Haruki-

Isuke soltó a Haruki y cayó profundamente dormida, incluso se escuchaba un ligero ronquido, la pelirroja simplemente la observó, se sentía confundida, incluso triste

-¿Qué quieres de mi Inukai Isuke? ¿Qué?-

Recordó el beso que Isuke le dio, llevando impulsivamente sus dedos hacia sus labios. Haruki mentiría si dijera que no había soñado con besar a Isuke antes pero no así. No. Esa no era la forma en que ella había imaginado ese beso, Haruki tenía integridad y dignidad, no iba a dejarse pisotear por una niña mimada y caprichosa como lo era Isuke. Aquel beso seguro era un beso caprichoso, no amoroso

-Tú no puedes sentir nada por nadie… Por desgracia, todo es un juego, un capricho para ti. Será mejor alejarme de ti- Haruki se inclinó y dio un breve beso en la frente de Isuke -Pudimos tener algo lindo, Isuke…-

Y sin más la pelirroja se durmió en su cama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Isukeee~ ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-¿Cómo se supone que me voy a sentir mejor contigo entrando a gritar a mi dormitorio a primera hora de la mañana?-

Nio se asombró de la respuesta de la peli rosa, aun cuando Isuke no solía ser cortés con ella había sonado bastante molesta, más de lo usual. Hitsugi entró detrás de ella, seguida de Chitaru, ella y Haruki acostumbraban a correr juntas antes de clases

-Vamos a tomar eso como un no- Nio y Hitsugi buscaron con la mirada a Haruki, estaban sorprendidas por no encontrar a la pelirroja cuidando de cerca a la peli rosa, de pronto, el baño se abrió y de ahí salió -Buenos días Sagae-san-

-Buenos días, creo que no durmió en toda la noche así que es normal que se sienta peor-

-¿En serio? Pensé que con tus cuidados iba a mejorar pronto-

Haruki sonrió de forma nerviosa y se acercó a Chitaru, evadiendo la mirada de las demás chicas

-Si… Sobre eso… No creo poder ayudarles a cuidarla hoy, lo siento… ¿Nos vamos Namatame?-

-Claro- Chitaru se sorprendió de la actitud de Haruki quien parecía querer huir de ahí -Que te mejores pronto Inukai-san, nos vemos en un rato Kirigaya-

Ambas pelirrojas salieron de la habitación, Hitsugi se sentó en el borde de la cama de Isuke

-Isuke-san ¿Le hiciste algo a Haruki-san?-

El recuerdo del beso que le había robado a su compañera hizo que Isuke se sonrojara, molesta gritó

-¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS?-

-Es extraño, ayer estaba dispuesta a cuidarte y hoy ya no ¿Paso algo?-

-NO, TODO ESTÁ PERFECTAMENTE BIEN Y YO NI SIQUIERA NECESITO QUE ESA IDIOTA ME CUIDE-

-Isuke, estás actuando más rara de lo normal ¿Segura que todo está bien entre ustedes?-

La peli rosa intentaba no llorar, pero era inevitable. La actitud de Haruki le dolió, sabía que había cometido un error pero todos cometemos errores en la vida ¿no? ¿Por qué parecía que Haruki no quería perdonarla? De repente sintió como caían gotas de agua sobre sus manos y se asustó

-¡¿Isuke?! Estás… ¡¿Estás llorando?!-

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Isuke no comprendía aquello, simplemente no sabía que le pasaba, sin más siguió llorando, ya no se contuvo, Hitsugi la abrazó para consolarla "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Isuke?"

… … … …

-No quiero parecer entrometida pero ¿Pasó algo entre tú e Inukai?-

Haruki suspiró pesadamente, desde que habían salido de su habitación no había dicho nada, no había hablado con Chitaru para nada, se veía como ida, pensando en muchas cosas, Chitaru le había dado su espacio pero no podía dejarla sola si algo le pasaba

-¿Por qué piensas que mi problema es Isuke?-

-Bueno, hace unos días me confesaste que comenzabas a sentir algo por ella. Después me dijiste que si la cuidabas ella posiblemente te vería con otros ojos y ahora veo que huyes de ella ¿Todo bien?-

La chica Sagae, dejó su calentamiento tumbándose sobre el césped

-Isuke me besó anoche-

-Vaya… Eso fue inesperado-

-Demasiado inesperado, ella cree que puede tratar a las personas como se le antoje pero no, así no son las cosas. Cierto, me gusta y la quiero pero no voy a dejar que me pisoteé o me trate como se le antoje, tengo dignidad ¿sabes?-

Haruki estaba muy enojada, no le había gustado para nada la actitud que había tenido Isuke, pensó que sería capaz de ver la verdadera esencia de Isuke pero parecía que solo estaba siendo utilizada

-Entiendo ¿No has pensado en hablar con ella?-

-¿Sí conoces a Isuke? No es exactamente el tipo de persona con la que se puede hablar-

-Pero tampoco es el tipo de persona que besa a alguien si no le interesa-

Haruki se levantó un poco solo para mirar sorprendida a Chitaru

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Probablemente le gustas-  
-¿Tú crees que yo le gusto?-

-Kirigaya lo dice, además, Inukai es bastante conocida por rechazar a la gente ¿Por qué te besaría si no está interesada en ti?-

-No lo sé- Haruki se recostó sobre el césped de nuevo y cubrió su rostro, ella misma estuvo gran parte de la noche preguntándose lo mismo, pero no importaba cuanto trataba simplemente no podía entender las acciones ni el comportamiento de Isuke. Ella realmente quería hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, no quería ser simplemente una persona más que se cruzaba en la vida de Isuke pero la peli rosa no le facilitaba las cosas ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser menos agresiva? ¿O más honesta con sus sentimientos?

-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer?-

-Nada- Chitaru la miro confundida -Necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y mientras más cerca estoy de Isuke más complicado es todo, voy a tomar mi distancia un tiempo-

… … … …

Cuando Haruki regresó a su habitación Hitsugi y Nio seguían ahí, ambas chicas le hicieron una señal para que guardara silencio, entendió el mensaje al parecer Isuke por fin logró conciliar el sueño. Fue en silencio a cambiarse de ropa y tomar sus cosas para las clases de ese día, antes de salir miró de reojo a Isuke para asegurarse de que no la hubiese despertado. No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón dolía, pero sabía que la decisión que acababa de tomar era la correcta

Durante los dos días siguientes Haruki salía muy temprano de la habitación y regresaba bastante tarde, incluso hacía sus tareas en la biblioteca para solo dormir en su habitación por lo que no había intercambiado muchas palabras con Isuke quien no mostraba señales de mejoría a pesar de que Nio y Hitsugi estaban con ella la mayor parte del tiempo cuidándola.

No podía evitar sentirse preocupada y culpable pero su decisión estaba tomada, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar

El tercer día al igual que los anteriores salió lo más temprano que pudo, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, encontrándose nuevamente con Nio y Hitsugi al salir, ambas caminaron detrás de ella sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, hasta que se acercaron a las aulas de clase

-Sagae-san-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estas molesta con Isuke?-

-No-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Solo… nos pareció extraño que no quisieras cuidarla-  
-No estamos diciendo que sea tu obligación ni nada por el estilo pero pareciera que la estás evitando-

-Lo siento es solo que he estado un poco ocupada con el club, los entrenamientos y todo eso- Haruki sonrió de forma nerviosa, no le gustaba mentir y en realidad era mala para eso

-Hmm ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?-

-N-No-

-¿Entonces por qué Isuke dice tu nombre mientras duerme?-

-¡Nio!-

Haruki se sonrojó ¿Isuke decía su nombre dormida?

-¿En serio dice mi nombre mientras duerme?- su curiosidad fue mayor, ambas chicas se miraron y después de unos segundos Nio sonrió de forma burlona y respondió

-Si… van un par de veces que lo hace-  
-Solo no le digas que te comentamos eso-

-¿Sabes Haruki-san? Isuke nunca se había enfermado así antes y estamos preocupadas porque no parece mejorar, sus padres están muy preocupados por ella también, escuché que en cuanto regresen de su viaje de negocios se la van a llevar a su casa hasta que se ponga mejor. No sabemos cuándo la volveremos a ver-

Haruki sintió un malestar en su pecho ¿Se iban a llevar lejos a Isuke? No quería que eso pasara, no al menos sin arreglar las cosas con ella antes

-Hashiri ¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Quien sabe… Tal vez porque la princesa necesita ser rescatada por el encantador príncipe de cabellos de fuego-

Nio caminó alrededor de Haruki como si fuera un tiburón, Hitsugi la detuvo jalándola de la oreja

-Lo que queremos decir Sagae-san es que nunca habíamos visto a Isuke así. No me refiero a que estuviera enferma, sino que realmente no sabe que es lo que siente-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Kirigaya?-

-A qué tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que Isuke quiere decirte algo importante pero no sabe cómo. Ella es muy tonta en cuando a expresar sus sentimientos- la peli azul tomó la mano de la pelirroja -Solo habla con ella, dale una oportunidad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Haruki tembló al escuchar esa frase

-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Repitió en un murmullo, frunció el ceño con determinación y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia los dormitorios

**Con las yemas de los dedos**

**Pongo su nombre en el viento**

**Y después  
Me siento bien**

**Nadie sabe mi secreto  
Todo me lo quedo dentro  
Aunque se  
Que así no es**

Isuke estaba recostada en su cama, se sentía cansada, su cabeza dolía y seguía sin entender el por qué Haruki ya no la cuidaba

Por primera vez en su vida, Isuke se sentía verdaderamente triste, le dolía admitir que extrañaba el cuidado de su compañera

Había seguido al pie de la letra el tratamiento que el médico le había indicado, Nio y Hitsugi la cuidaban demasiado bien, entonces ¿Qué necesitaba para sentirse mejor?

-Haruki… Te necesito-

La peli rosa lentamente puso la almohada sobre la pared para usarla de respaldo y se sentó, de manera instintiva levantó su mano y con sus dedos escribió en el aire el nombre de Haruki, sonrió por eso

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar que la quieres?-

Cerrando sus ojos, Isuke suspiró pesadamente, pensó en la sonrisa de Haruki, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su figura y en el beso que le dio

Aquel beso no había sido correcto, pero mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía de haber besado a su compañera. Al principio había sido un beso agresivo por los sentimientos que conllevaba: frustración, enojo, pero eso cambió rápidamente, en un instante Isuke se había sentido increíblemente feliz con ese contacto, la suavidad de los labios de Haruki le llenaron el corazón de dulces sentimientos y por un momento se sintió bien

Sin más Isuke sonrió triste

-Fui muy tonta contigo…-

-¡ISUKE!-

La voz agitada de Haruki irrumpió el breve momento de paz que Isuke estaba teniendo, la peli rosa tembló ligeramente al sentirse nerviosa por ver a la pelirroja

-¿POR QUÉ GRITAS IDIOTA?-

Sin responder Haruki fue hasta Isuke y juntó sus frentes, Isuke se sonrojó por el contacto, su corazón latió a prisa

-¿Qué sientes por mi?-

-¿huh?-

Haruki miró directo a los ojos de Isuke

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-

-Nada ¿Qué podría sentir por ti?-

Haruki se separó rápidamente alejándose de Isuke

-¿Alguna vez has sido sincera?-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre digo las cosas como son, no me importa ser directa-

-Eso es una fachada y lo sabes. Piensa y responde ¿alguna vez has sido sincera contigo misma?-

Isuke se sorprendió de escuchar esa pregunta, ella sabía la respuesta pero no quería admitirla

-Isuke, solo estamos tú y yo en esta habitación. No hay nadie más, creo que nos debes sinceridad-

-¿Nos?-

-Si, nos. Hablo por las dos porque esto nos incumbe a las dos- Haruki se acercó de nuevo a Isuke y tomó sus manos -Isuke ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

¿Qué podía decir? Isuke no sabía por dónde comenzar, nunca había sentido algo así de fuerte por alguien, tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Y si cometía un error al confesarle su amor a Haruki? ¿Y si salía herida por eso?

Isuke no quería arriesgarse, no quería sufrir

Soltó las manos de Haruki

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a cuestionarme?- Isuke no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para ponerse de pie, caminó hacia la ventana mirando hacia el exterior para evitar la mirada de Haruki -¿Quién crees que eres para venir y sacudir mi mundo?-

-Soy la persona que te quiere-

Isuke abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa respuesta, dio media vuelta para mirar a Haruki

-Me has estado ignorando durante tres días completos Haruki ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme eso? La pelirroja desvío la mirada intentando no llorar

-Te vas a ir lejos Isuke, yo no creo soportar la idea de que te irás de mi por un tiempo. No quiero que te vayas, quiero estar contigo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dejaste de cuidarme?-

-Porque no sé lo que sientes por mi-

**¿Cómo se le comen los sentidos a los chicos? **

**Ya no sé qué hacer**

Isuke tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos al escuchar a Haruki decir eso, por un lado quería abrazarla y por otro sentía enormes deseos de golpearla. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de algo tan obvio?

-Serás idiota ¡TE BESÉ!-

-ESE BESO PUDO HABER SIDO UN CAPRICHO, PUDO HABER SIGNIFICADO CUALQUIER COSA-

Haruki caminó rápidamente hacia Isuke y la tomó de los brazos

-Por una vez en tu vida se sincera Inukai Isuke, me besaste por una razón ¿Cuál fue?-

Isuke sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sin más abrazó a Haruki.

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, IDIOTA!-

Aun cuando quisiera seguir negando sus sentimientos ya no podía hacerlo, estar sin la presencia constante de Haruki la había hecho sentir un vacío que nunca había experimentado, por una vez necesitaba expresar lo que sentía

-¿En serio?-

-No me gusta hablar de estas cosas, Haruki. No me presiones- Haruki sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a Isuke quien al sentirse en los protectores brazos de la pelirroja preguntó con tristeza -¿Por qué me ignoraste todos estos días?-

-Necesitaba pensar un poco y… resulta ser algo muy difícil estando cerca de ti-

-¿En qué tanto tenías que pensar cómo para tardar tres días en eso?-

Haruki simplemente sonrió y de nuevo juntó su frente con la de la peli rosa

-En qué yo también te quiero, Isuke-

Isuke sintió su rostro acalorarse pero de una forma distinta a los días anteriores, algo muy diferente al calor que sentía por la fiebre. Y por primera vez en muchos días no sentía ningún malestar en su cuerpo, no sentía que la cabeza le diera vueltas o que sus fuerzas se debilitaran, sintió de nuevo la sensación de paz y bienestar

-Es Isuke-sama - murmuró en voz baja

-¿Uh?-

-Dejaste de decirme así y… no me gusta…-

-Oh cierto… Lo siento…- por un momento se miraron directo a los ojos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose y sonrieron, Haruki acarició la mejilla de la chica frente a ella y sin más dijo con seguridad -Isuke-sama ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

Aquella pregunta tomó a la peli rosa por sorpresa, frunció el ceño y al pensar que se trataba de un truco comenzó a cuestionar a la pelirroja

-Eso significa que tendrías que rechazar a todas tus admiradoras-

Haruki rio y comenzó a responder las preguntas de Isuke

-Eso ya lo hago-

-Y sólo prestarme atención a mi-

-Eso también ya lo hago-

-Vas a tener que tomarme de la mano-

-Eso es lo que he deseado desde hace mucho-

-Y ayudarme con mi tarea-

-Estudiaremos juntas-

-Vas a tener que cumplir mis caprichos-

-Creo que ya demostré que lo haré siempre-

-Voy a ser la única a la que abrazarás, besarás y amarás-

-Eso dalo por hecho- Haruki besó tiernamente la mano de Isuke -¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?-

-No… Entonces está bien, acepto-

Haruki abrazo aún más fuerte a Isuke, preguntó con ternura

-Isuke-sama ¿Puedo besarte?-

-No seas idiota. Vas a contagiarte

-No, mis defensas son muy buenas… Además valdría la pena**\- **Haruki llevó sus manos al rostro de Isuke acariciándolo suavemente -¿Puedo? -

-B-bien-

El rostro sonrojado de Isuke enterneció a Haruki quien sentía que en ese momento podría derretirse por lo adorable que la peli rosa era, sonrió y lentamente comenzó a acercarse. Isuke tembló un poco ante la proximidad de su ahora novia, cuando sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca rápidamente Isuke empujó a Haruki, dio media vuelta y cubrió su rostro sonrojado

Haruki simplemente sonrió dulcemente

-Isuke-sama, está bien- volvió a abrazarla y con delicadeza la volteó para que estuvieran frente a frente -No debe ser ahora, nos besaremos cuando tú quieras. No tengo prisa-

La peli rosa levantó la mirada y sintió algo que jamás había experimentado antes: paz, la sonrisa de Haruki calmaba todo en ella y la hacía sentir bien.

_**Esta obsesión, que no comprendo**_

_**Me pone mal**_

_**Estoy simplemente enferma de amor**_

_**Esta obsesión, que me quita el sueño**_

_**Es la señal de que estoy ya**_

_**Enferma de amor**_

Haruki no dejaba de sonreírle, Isuke no podía dejar de mirarla, su sonrisa era muy diferente a todas las que le había dedicado antes, esta reflejaba amor, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que la hacía sentir calmada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Su cabeza por fin había dejado de dar vueltas y ya no sentía ninguna presión en su pecho, la única cosa que la molestaba en ese momento era la necesidad de besar a la pelirroja.

Entonces, sin pensarlo más, se acercó y besó a Haruki

Un beso tierno, ambas entreabrieron sus bocas un poco

No era un beso pasional, era un beso lleno de amor

Al separarse Isuke sonrió tiernamente por primera vez en su vida, Haruki la abrazó y besó su frente, para después susurrar en su oído.

-Te ves muy linda sonriendo así-

-Idiota, Isuke siempre se ve linda-

-Tienes razón. Mi novia es linda siempre- Isuke soltó un bufido y pellizcó la mejilla de Haruki mientras la miraba sonrojada

-¿Es necesario que lo digas así?-

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que...estoy feliz Isuke-sama no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me estuvieron atormentando con mis pensamientos, no sabía si me corresponderías o no... me sentía... enferma-

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea-

-Por cierto, necesitas descansar y recuperarte-Haruki rompió el abrazo y tomo la mano de Isuke llevándola hasta su cama y ayudándole a recostarse

-Ya me siento mejor-

-Quiero asegurarme de que estés completamente bien- Haruki arropó a su novia y se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

-I-Idiota…¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

-Abrazándote... Será mejor que te acostumbres porque planeo hacerlo muy seguido- Haruki besó la mejilla de Isuke y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro

-¿Vas a ser tan melosa todo el tiempo?-

-Si ¿Te molesta?- Isuke se giró para mirar a Haruki y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el cabello de la pelirroja

-Si me molestara ya estarías en el suelo- Haruki soltó una risa

-Te quiero Isuke-sama-

-Cállate y duérmete-

-¿Me quieres Isuke-sama?-

-Si… Te quiero-

* * *

_**Inucchi: **__**¡Hey! ¿Adivinen quienes volvieron del hiatus? - le avientan piedras- Efectivamente, nosotros :3 y que mejor manera de volver que con un Isuki todo meloso y tsundere**_

_Legan: ¿_ _Por qué?_

_Porque el Isuki da vida _

_El hiatus es una maldición pero siempre intentamos salir de eso_

_Esperamos que les haya gustado y que disculpen las demoras_

_**I: Les agradecemos que sigan leyendo estas historias :3**_

_**Y ojalá nos sigan acompañando porque tenemos muchísimas ideas en camino, nos leemos la próxima**_

_**Legancito di la frase**_

_L: ¡YA PUBLICA EL LEMON INUCCHI!_

_Digo_

_¡QUE EL FANDOM DE AKUMA NO MUERA!_

_**I: CUANDO TU PUBLIQUES EL TUYO**_

_**ESO, QUE EL FANDOM NO MUERA**_


End file.
